Ananta
by As mad as one can get
Summary: Hurt by life's probations and fighting ever growing loneliness Ana stubbornly maintains her strong facade to all around her, but when tragedy comes knocking and the ones closer to her seem too occupied to be there for her she accepts the kindness the old politician offers her. He did kept her secret after all!
1. 1 Two

A.N. Here it is a new fanfiction that had been bugging me to be put it into paper. For the Star Wars fans out there, I'm sorry if some details are wrong; I had simply saw the movies so my knowledge about the Star Wars universe isn't that great. I will research the events around the plot to the best of my capacities, but I don't expect for it to end being completely faithful to the original cannon seeing as the main character is OC. For anyone who had already read any of my works, the writhing isn't very different from my other works so you know you'll need to keep a keen eye for, not only, what I say (wrote), but also what I leave unsaid or else you're up for a hell of a ride. Well then, let's go on with the story.

1 Two

As the night started to fall the movement around the Slave Quarters Row started to die down as well, but two siblings persisted in making the most of the little light time they had left before their mother called them inside for supper. Infant's laughter could be heard as the twins chased one another through-out the agglomerate of hoves that served as the slaves' quarters.

The entire block was an endless labyrinth with its dead ends and deceiving paths, but to both children that had lived there during almost all their short lives, those narrow streets and hidden passageways didn't hold any secrets any more.

Shrieks and laughter were heard as the small boy jumped out behind a wall making his twin sister jump in fright and run to catch him before he could flee again.

"Anakin, Ananta, come inside before I get angry," a woman called from one of the hovels.

"Coming mother," the small boy assured as he signalled his sister to follow.

The woman could be easily taken by someone much older, but she was in her mid-thirties. The hard work of a slave and the planet's harsh environment had caused her youth to fade rapidly. But, to be honest with herself, the woman knew part of the cause for her faster aging were her children. Not that she hold any grudge against her two babies, not at all, but she worried herself day in and day out with the dark future waiting her son and daughter.

She hadn't wanted a companion exactly because of it, the children she could have would be born as slaves. She didn't want for such a future to her infants, but fate had decided to be cruel to her and shortly after being ripped off the hope of being free again by the unexpected death of Pi-Lippa whom had promised her her freedom and after having facing numerous solitary nights she found herself pregnant of a child without a father. She had cried herself to sleep the firsts nights because of her unborn child and because of herself and the life she had abdicated exactly so something like this could never happen.

But she had always been a strong woman and after the initial shook wore off, she found herself daydreaming about her son (because she was sure it would be a son), how would he be, would he resemble his grand-father, dead so long ago? Would he ask her for a bed-night story, would he want a good-night kiss? And would he love her, no matter what, or would he .. always hate her for condemn him to a life of slavery?

The months passed by quickly and as her belly grew, her apprehension grew as well. She feared to be separated from her child, but that hadn't come to pass and to her ultimate surprise she had been presented with not one but two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl. Life was hard, but she always felt happiness every time she laid eyes on her two children. Three years had passed and she found herself departing to Tatooine, home of her new owner, Gardulla the elder, a Hutt crime lord. Her new owner was cruel and had little regard for her slaves safety. Sometime later she lost her ownership over the small family to Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. Everyone considered him harsh, but the slave was grateful for the softer side he sporadically showed to her and her children.

"Go get clean up as I get supper ready," she told the twins who smiled at her before getting inside. She sighed, she was happy her children managed to find some sort of happiness in their life.

…...

"Hand me that part Ana," a busy Anakin Skywalker told his sister as he fumbled around the partially constructed droid.

Ananta put aside the data pad she had been reading and jump off the corner she had chosen to keep herself out of the way, contrary to her mother and brother her abilities concerning machinery repair left much to wish for, so she always tried not to mess up any of their work by getting in their way. "This one," she asked holding up a silver part for her brother to see.

"No, not that one," he said shaking his head, "the other one by its side," he pointed.

"Oh, this one?"

"Yes, can you hold this for me," he told her delivering her the damaged part he had just ripped off the droid carcass after grabbing the new part from her hands. As he continued to work on the dismantled droid she returned to her seat before eyeing the data pad again.

The blond little boy raised his eyes from his work to look at his sibling, "why are you so interested in learning Cheunh anyway it's not like we will need it anyway and besides when I finish with this droid it will be everything we need to understand any language we want. It's just a waste of time."

Ana stared at her brother for a moment as if in thought before saying, "well, perhaps you're right, but I do like to learn it."

"Really? Aren't you a little tired of so much different languages, how many did you learn by now eleven, twelve and it's not only the languages, customs and religion too."

Ana leaned into the wall behind her, "I suppose it can seem like a little too much, but I just love to learn and this knowledge is bound to make me better understand others and their motives."

"I still don't get it."

"Hn, you do love to learn new things about machines and how they work, what makes them… tick."

"Yeah, so?"

"So do I, but with people instead," she observed.

"I.. guess you're right," the little boy admitted scratching his head, "we're a weird bunch," he said smiling to his sister. Smile she returned before both returned to what they had in front of them.

…...

Ananta passed through the familiar junk shop unfazed by the already habitual disorder around, "Ani, are here? Ani?"

"Ana, is something happened," her twin asked concerned as he appeared coming from the large junkyard outside.

The young human girl flashed a huge smile at her brother before practically skipping to him, "here," she said presenting a package to him, "mama knew you would be too busy to come home for lunch so she prepared something for you to eat here."

"Thank you sis," the boy thanked as he opened the package to look inside, "ahrisa?"

"Yes, and some haroun bread too."

"What are you doing here," a gruff voice sound behind Anakin.

"Hello Master Watto, I just come to bring my brother's meal."

"And I see you already gave it to him, so why are you still here," he inquired hovering towards the two siblings, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's just..." but the young boy stoped his explanation the moment his sister's hand settled on his tense arm, his hands by his sides, baled into fists.

Giving the surprised Toydarian a smile as huge as she had given her brother earlier, she reached inside her tunic to present her expectant owner with another package.

He cocked a brow at the small human child as he accepted it to begin wrapping it, "eggs-seeds!"

"They arrived this morning," she offered as explanation.

The Toydarian didn't lose time gobbling great part of the delicacy.

"Watto," a nasal voice sounded from the shop entrance.

"Ventara," the Toydarian acknowledged, his wings flapping as he approached the newcomer. The rest of the package contents left on the counter. "Looking for something," Watto asked suspicious, dealing with Koodivar always put him on edge and this particular one was one of the most scheming beings he had ever had the bad luck of cross paths with.

"Yes, I was hoping you..." the rest of his words forgotten as he noticed the two human children, "and who might these two be," he asked seizing the opportunity to close the gap between him and the two silent slaves.

Ananta look above to the humanoid being leaning over her and her brother. She took in the rich magenta hue from his skin. Banded ridges covered his forehead and extended down the bridge of his nose. A brightly yellow, almost leaf-like, spiraling horn rose from the top of his head. A shiver run over her frame as her eyes locked into his sickly yellow ones. He seemed to be assessing her up when Watto briskly interrupted, "will you get to the point and stop ogling **my **slaves."

Ana gulped when the strange being gave her a giddy smile," how much for the female," he asked the junk dealer without taking his eyes from the young human.

"She's not for sale Ventara," an irked Watto answered him.

"Thirty peggat," he offered.

"Ventara..."

"Thirty five peggat," the Koodinar said cutting Watto off.

The Toydarian watched the humanoid carefully, Ventara wasn't one to be so open handed about whatever the price he chosen to pay for any of his 'merchandise'. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Forty peggat," Ventara said sure of his success, "and not one wupiupi more."

Ananta breath itched and she clutched her brother's side turning her fearful blue eyes to her brother's angry ones. Would Watto really sell her?

"No," Watto said dismissively, "as I said before she is not for sale."

"WHAT," the Koodinar said enraged, his gaze turning to the dour-looking Toydarian, "it's a more than generous offer for an infant human slave," exclaimed the ravenous merchant.

"They're my slaves and I'm in no obligation to sell any one of them to you, besides, like you said, forty peggat are more than enough for you to buy an infant slave around here. Knowing you as I unfortunately do, I find it a little… odd that you're so interested in mine to the point of offering me more than she should worth. I can only assume you already thought of a buyer for her and I'm sure you're certain in profiting enough with her to cover any expenses in getting her as well as pocketing a good some as well."

Ventara fell silent;" I see you can read between the lines," he said aghast, "very well, how much?"


	2. Hidden hearts

A.N. Well, I hadn't expected such a good feedback on the very first chapter so, here's a second to you all. Enjoy.

2 Hidden hearts

**Before**

Ventara fell silent, "I see you can read between the lines," he said aghast, "very well, how much?"

**Now**

The boy clung to his sister, his knuckles white such was the intensity of his grip. He turn his narrow eyes to the two dealers. How could they talk about his sister as if she was a, a.. a thing. They would pay, all of them, maybe not today, but they **would** pay.

"Any," the scared child whispered in a begging voice to her brother, "don't!" She was in trouble, and if she end up being sold to the strange humanoid.. it would brake her mother's heart. The last thing her brother should do know was to make their owner aware of his special abilities, who knew what he do with him them. Her mother was strong, but she doubted she was strong enough to deal with the lost of their two children.

Anakin pursed his lips, but after hearing his sister request, he sighed and calmed himself. She was right, he couldn't do anything even if he wished it with all his might.

Watto's laugh made the two siblings watch the adults' interaction.

"Do you take me for a fool Ventara? Your last question was all that I needed to be aware of my slave's true value. Now that I do, do you really think I would sell her to you, for what I understand your not the one with the money, if you truly want her you better make me a real offer," the Toydarian said cunningly.

"How dare you," Vendara said enraged, "I'll go to the Hutts with this," the Koodinar threatened.

"Be my guest," Watto said amused pointing to the exit, " I'm sure they would love to know about such profiting business, after all I'm sure they would **have** to get themselves a commission for all their trouble."

"Argh," Ventara roared, " mark my words Toydarian, this is **not** over," he spit towards Watto before leaving the premises.

"What are you two looking at," he said gruffly to his two stunned slaves. "Boy haven't you work to do," he pointed out, "and you girl, go to your mother, I'm certain your work for the day is far from over."

Anakin left with a sorrowful glance to his sister, she tried to cheer him up with a small smile, even knowing it was a cold comfort.

"Well then girl, didn't I made myself clear," the Toydarian said exasperated to his slave.

"Thank you."

"What are babbling about girl," he asked surprised at her choice of words.

"You didn't sell me," she said matter of factly.

"You heard very well why not," he said snidely, "I won't ever allow for someone to beguile me into a bad dealing."

"I wonder then, why you ,instead of making your own demands when he granted you that power, trick him into considering something that could take all the appeal he could have about such deal," she observed knowingly.

"Go do your tasks girl, before I start considering a spanking," he growled her way.

The happy girl sprint off the junk shop, mirthful laughter ringing in the Toydarian's hears. He shook his head before eating the rest of the eggs-seeds, that human girl was a sly one. He scuffed, she would need all the cunning she had if she wanted to survive there.

…...

Ana peeked from behind the shelves towards the strangers her brother brought along with him, he had told her about them before, about their encounter in Watto's shop.

"And who my this one be," the older man said looking directly at her.

She stiffed, even after that incident three standard weeks ago she hadn't left her house. The Koodinar's ominous words still too fresh in her mind.

Anakin smiled at her before jumping off his seat at the table had running to her, "come out from there sis, its okay their friends," he assured her. She tried another peep at them, the man was holding the humanoid longish tong between his fingers, chastising him from his poor manners. She sniggered, they were a fun bunch. She skipped towards the table, "hi," she said tentatively.

"Oh, hello there little girl, I'm Padmé and you are," asked a girl a bit more older than her.

Ana looked her over, she must be the one her brother had said to have mistaken for an angel, she was pretty all right, but didn't look anything other than human. Her brother was just too rush in his judgments, but there was definitively something off about her. She cocked her head to the side, before giving the elder girl a big smile, "hello, I'm Ananta," she introduced herself taking the empty seat beside Padmé.

"That's a beautiful name, like its owner,"the man said to her.

She accented, "it means infinite and Anakin's means warrior."

Ana started eating as the adults returned their conversation, her brother interfering here and there. She choose to wait and listen, to know the outsiders best. She felt a change coming, she just couldn't farthom if for the best.

…...

The Twi'lek frowned, she should have known that twenty peggat for kidnapping an infant human slave was a too good to be true of a deal. She left the roof edge and turn back. The Koodivar could shove his peggat up his ass. She knew a jedi when she saw one and she sure wasn't about to confront one for twenty miser peggat.

The bounty hunter climbed up her speeder and left the slaves row,_ that's one lucky kid_.

…...

"It's okay Ana, you'll just feel a little sting that's all," her brother said reassuringly.

She looked at her brother and then at the man, she bit her lip as she glanced to the tiny machine in the man's hand before tensing even more, "no, I don't want to!"

"Is something wrong," Padmé asked approaching from inside the hove, noticing the tensed girl beside her.

"I was just running a scan on Anakin's blood, to make sure he's healthy, I had wanted to do one at Ana's too, but she seems fearful of it," Qui-Gon explained.

Padmé arched a brow at the jedi but just let the matter go. "You're just a little scared, aren't you, "she said reassuringly to the scared child, "how about this, I'll do it first, so you can see there's nothing to be afraid, then you'll do it, okay?"

"Okay," Ananta mumbled unsure.

She watched as the brunette did as she had promised before the man detached the vial from the machine, he turned to her again, "see, nothing to be scared about." Ana let him hold her hand before setting the small device on her middle finger, the pain was almost non-existent as a little vial filled itself with her blood. He retrieved the vial, but before any other word could be spoken, he raised himself quickly and advanced towards the hove's entrance.

"What's the matter," Anakin asked the brunette.

"I, don't know," she answered him before following the Jedi, the little boy hot in her trail.

…...

"Are you sure there's no danger," his padawan's concerned voice sounded from the comlink.

"Whomever had been, by the moment I felt it he or she had already departed," the Jedi interjected.

"Master, do you think they had been send by the Trade Federation?"

"I don't think so, whomever it was their thoughts were as far from us as they could ever be, that was why I didn't felt it sooner."

"Even so, it doesn't make it any less troubling."

"Obi-wan before we disconnect, I have the blood samples of two twins that I want you to scan for medi-chlorians and give me a precise count," he instructed his padawan.

"I'm ready Master, you can send them.," was heard coming from the comlink.

"This is impossible," Obi-wan tried to reasoning with his results.

"Obi-wan, what's the matter?"

"From whom is this sample," the padawan asked amazed.

"The boy."

"It's, it's outstanding, his count, his over 20000 per cell. Is even higher than Master Yoda's," astonishment creeping into the padawan's words.

"Obi-wan, now the girl's," he said switching the vials

"Huh!"

"What is it my padawan?"

"That's..strange."

"What is?"

"The girl's don't surpass a meager 2500. Master, didn't you say they were twins, isn't it unusual when such close siblings aren't both force users?"

"Hn."

"Master?"

"Unusual, but not unheard of. It is a pity, she would have been an extraordinary Jedi."

…...

She watched as her brother deceived death again and won the race leaving everyone surprised (well, almost everyone, the man didn't seem surprised at all with the outcome). And heard as, after collecting the parts the strangers wanted from Watto, the man informed her family Anakin was free to go with him. She fell silent as her mother questioned as much hopeful as afraid, if her little girl was free too.

Ananta knew what his answer would be, but although her heart was breaking inside her chest, she smiled encouragingly to her devastated brother, it was better that way. Someone needed to take care of their mother.

She embraced her brother as their mother hugged them both, a conviction that such a simple act wouldn't ever happen between them again left her speechless when she had wanted to encourage her brother, her mother doing it in her place.

He let go off them then, sorrow marring his cherubic features as he run to the strangers. Anakin turn his back at them then to never look back again.

And her heart wept, with the certainty of never seeing her brother again.


	3. Painful decisions

A.N. KittyClair, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it and love the fact you enjoyed it so much. I love to write and love it even more when I can make other people happy with it also.

Odele, wow huge review, I have to admit, I like it. Firstly, thank you for it. Secondly, I understand your concerns about it, if there's a thing I abhor, it is to start reading a story and find myself questioning if I hadn't read it already so similar the story unfolds to others already read. I can't really said if this will occur with this one or not because, I must confess, I haven't read any of them. Not even the one you seem so found of. But, for what you have write, I don't think it would be and as you will see in this chapter, they will get together again, ten years latter. Some things would be different others the same. I feel I must advise you, my fics tend to have major plot twists and when I say major I mean, OMG, WTF HOW COME I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING kind of thing. The kind that can make your perspective of the entire plot take an hundred eighty degrees turn.

**WARNING **This chapter contains torture (note that I've altered this fic's ratting from T to M), if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you to leave. You've been warned.

3 Painful decisions

"Thank you," Ana thanked the merchant as he delivered her purchases, the heavy satchel making her move slouchingly towards the speeder some feet away. She settled the satchel on the small speeder's back with a strained ugh, making sure it was well secured between the other provisions the young woman scanned the small crowd in search of her stepbrother. Her celeste eyes rapidly found his brown mane to the left side of the marketplace, she smiled when she noticed the young woman by his side. She thought about giving another look around the market, they would appreciate the spare time, but a sudden rise of the wind coming from the desert made her forget such idea. A sand storm would soon rise and the best was for the two to return to the farm before her mother and Lars could became too worried about them. A tad bit guiltily, Ana called out for Owen, "Owen," his head snapping towards the sound of her voice, "Owen hurry, we must go before the storm turns too strong for us," she informed her surprised brother as his sight followed her pointing finger. A cloud of sand already rising in the far east.

His eyes widened and after a quick goodbye to Beru, he scurried to her side. "Oh no, what are we going to do now, we should get back, but we need those supplies!"

"Don't worry Owen, I already take care of that," Ana reassured the tensed young man showing him her purchases neatly placed on the back of their awaiting speeder. "Really Owen," Ananta chastised, arms crossed over her chest and voice hardening, "forgetting your responsibilities like that, what would your father say."

Owen downcast his eyes as the truth in the woman's words made him even more aware of his error, he had come to help her with the shopping and had end up making her having to manage it all by herself, mirthful laughter made him snap his attention to his running stepsister.

Beru eyed the couple a few feet away, she couldn't help herself but let out a string of full blown laughter as a livid Owen tried unsuccessfully to catch up with the speeder Ana had just run off with.

"Ana, ANA, **COME ON!"** He whined.

"What on the world had happened to you," Cliegg asked his son as he opened the door, Owen seemed to have had a close encounter with the approximating sandstorm. Hair and clothes ruffled, sand and dirt smudging his face and parts of his garments, sweat tracing smelly patches over his temple.

"Poor thing, he didn't let me do anything down in the market, I think he might have overdone himself," Ana said sheepishly as Cliegg steeped aside to let her enter.

The elder Lars eyed his son dubiously, but didn't try to pry any further.

"I'm going to take a bath," he told his father, too wishful for a bath to say anything else.

…...

"Ana, are you out here," Shmi's voice sounded in the dark.

"Here mom," Ana indicated her mother.

"Here," the mid age woman said as she put a worm blanket over her child's shoulders, "it's getting chilly out here.

"Thanks mom, but you didn't needed to concern yourself."

"Nonsense, you're my little girl, of course I concern myself."

"Mother I'm nineteen, I'm hardly a little girl any more," Ananta said smiling.

"Oh Ana,"Shmi said gifting her daughter with a biter-sweet smile, "you'll always be my little girl."

Ana laid her head in her mother shoulder sighing as she gazed the stars shinning above.

"Thinking about your brother," the older woman asked.

"Hn."

"I know you miss him, but it was for the best, he as a chance at a better future this way. It was for the best," Shmi tried to reassure her daughter as she hugged her.

"Believe me mother, I know."

"Now, lets get inside. Tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us and I need to wake before dawn to go pick up vaporator mushrooms."

"No," Ana said firmly, righting herself up.

"Why not," Shmi asked, not understanding her daughters mood-change.

"Mom, haven't you been complaining about your back?"

"Yes, but that's normal, it will pass."

Ananta shook her head, "I'll go, you can stay here and do my chores until I return."

"I don't know," Shmi said unconvinced.

"And besides,"Ana started mischievously, "Owen will be away at Meidens farm 'till lunch, you'll going to be able to have some 'alone time' with Cleigg.

"Ananta!" Shmi tried to sound indignant, but her flushed face betrayed her.

"It's settled then," Ana shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted away, the blanket fallen from her shoulders as she sniggered.

"Ana come back here this instant, Ananta. Gods what would I do with that girl," Shmi asked herself as she picked the blanket from the ground and fallowed after her misbehaving daughter.

…...

Ana hummed lightly as she returned to the farm, she used her hand to protect her eyes as she raised them to the sun, she should be home already, but she had wanted to give some more time to Cleigg and her mother. The man wasn't her father but she had learned to like the man and he did loved her mother, enough to have brought not only her, but her young daughter also. That was not something any man would do. Any other would have probably just brought her mother and let her to rot, but he had known what that would do to her mother and even if their purchase had totally eradicated all of his life-savings, he had gone trough with it without having kept any grudges against her. To Ananta, that was all she needed to know to be able to read the kind of man he was.

Ananta stopped in her tracks, a bantha mooing sounding near. Blood icing fear send shivers down her spine. After a quick search to her surroundings she managed to find a small rocky valley that could perhaps serve as a temporary shelter, she rushed to it, if she was fast enough maybe they wouldn't see her. Banthas so near the settlements could only mean one thing, Tusken Raiders. Another mooing sounded, this time very near, in her rush she stumbled over her own feet, her satchel fallen to the ground making the mushrooms spread into all directions. She plastered herself against stone hoping against all hope for them to just pass by without seeing her.

She raised her trembling hands to her chest, if in prying or in a try to stop her drumming heart one wouldn't know. The aggressive Sand People sounding just above. She forced herself further into the rock's crevice, peeling her palms and knuckles on the process as they started crossing the path she had come from.

_Oh no! _Ana tensed up as she noticed her satchel on the ground a couple of feet from her.

A Tusken came running to it, his eyes falling to her the second he got near it. His roar muffling her screams.

…...

At the first sign of the men arrival, Shmi got out of her house and dashed towards the men, "what happened," she asked painfully as she noticed the return of fewer party members and gasping when seeing Cleigg on a stretcher before running to him. "Cleigg?"

"I'm sorry Shmi," he said morose, "we couldn't find her."

She fell at his side then, her head on his shoulder as she mourned her lost daughter, "oh Cleigg, my baby girl. It should have been me not her."

"Shss Shmi, it will be alright. It will be alright," Cleigg tried to sooth his wife, but not even him believed hid words.

…...

Again, the whip kissed her bare back. She didn't scream, she couldn't, no sound came from her bloody cracked lips,not even a whine. In her agonising state she asked herself if, after so much screaming, she had gone mute. Or perhaps was dehydration the cause of her soundless mouth, the whip came again, the one with the metal claws, she noticed as she felt another pull on her bare flesh, her back's skin long gone, completely shredded. In her febrile state, Ana thought it was raining as droplets started flowing down her face, her parched tongue that seemed to have duplicated in size feverishly tried to catch them, _salty,_ she had wanted to laugh then, it wasn't rain , just her tears and blood she noted, as she tasted the coppery hint. A new crack and she knew she had finely lost the control over her bowels' movements. Contrary to when she had lost the control over her bladder a couple of days before, she didn't felt ashamed this time, her mind probably too far gone to do so. She wished to be freed from the pain, her only companion since her capture, she wished for death. As she laid there, strapped to that semi-vertical torture structure, like so many times before her mind wandered again to her twin brother, if she could see him at least one last time.

…...

"Father, Shmi, there's a small ship landing outside," Owen said as he came running inside.

"Let's go see who it is," Cleigg said as Shmi helped him up.

They stood there, in the middle of the moisture farm as a human couple approached.

"Mother," the young man sounded unbelievingly as he rushed to Shmi's side encircling the thin woman in a near crushing hug.

She stood still for a moment before crying out, "Any? It's truly you, you have grown so much!"

"And you mom, seem to have shrunk," he toyed.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Any," Padmé sounded behind him, remembering him why they had come, fearful Anakin looked to his mother with a much more stern look, "mother where's my sister.


	4. Enconters

A.N. Odele thanks for another rather long review, I must say, you were pretty close, bust you merely brush the tip of the iceberg.

4 Encounters

_Where.. the pain, why did it stop? _Ana opened her eyes in awe, her heart fluttered in her chest as she fell dazzled at her surroundings. Blue light encircled everything soothing her into a relaxed state.

"Hello little Ananta, you have grown."

The surprised human twirled over, her caramel tresses whipping around her face, _I know that voice!_

"Welcome," the man greeted the surprised young woman with a tern smile.

"YOU," her baby blue eyes widening as if not believing what she was seeing, "Qui Gon?"

"Yes," he accented approaching her, his green eyes pinning her still.

Foolish hope bloomed inside her chest and she surveyed her surroundings one more time trying to perceive something more besides the light.

"Looking for someone," the jedi knight asked the frustrated woman-child with a sad countenance.

"I just thought.." she sighed, "just, forget it, where are we anyway," she questioned the older man, she didn't knew what was going on and she didn't liked it, not one bit.

"The Force stream," he provided as explanation.

"Huh?"

"Afterlife," he tried again.

"You kidding me right... RIGHT! She said desperately, he did nothing as her pleading eyes searched his, "I'm dead," she started hyperventilating, "I'm dead," she said defeated. She knew she had wished for death countless times as she was being tortured, but... now it sounded so, definitive.

She turned her fiery eyes to the silent jedi in front of her, "look here, I'm not dead, I, I'm just dreaming," she told him as she tried to convince herself of the same thing.

"Ana," he started.

"No," she cut him off, "NO, I can't die. Not now. You don't understand, my mother, she needs me," she tried to reason with Qui Gon.

He settled what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her slumped shoulder, " Ana, believe me, she will be okay. You don't need to fear for her any more, she won't be alone, she have Cleigg and Owen and, soon, Beru."

Ananta gave him a little smile, "I knew those two were meant to be together since the moment I saw Beru for the first time. Would they really be alright," she mumbled.

"As a jedi, I give you my word."

"Perhaps, you're right then."

"Would you come with me now?"

Ana nodded before falling in steep with him, "and my brother, he will be alright too, right," she asked. His silence made her stop, "what aren't you telling me," she hissed narrowing her eyes at the obviously red handed jedi.

"Ananta, please."

"Do not try to play games with me jedi," she told him furiously, "I want the truth."

He eyed her for some time before resolving, "very well, the truth. You shouldn't exist."

"What," she said chocked.

"You shouldn't have born, your birth.. was a fluke."

"I'm, a fluke," she tried to wrap her mind around that knowledge.

"Ana all of your existence, it was full of hurt, fear and hate, it just wasn't the right moment maybe in another time,another life, but now you should... just let go. Haven't you suffered enough!"

She looked at him with a lost expression over her features, "I," she started unsure, "maybe I..."

Ananta response was cut short when pain-filled wails started sounding all around them, "what's this," Ana asked the jedi as she felt a pull on her soul.

"Ana, there is nothing you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, no,no,no. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please Force no," an anguished cry was heard.

"Ani, that was my brother."

"Ana, please, don't rush into things," Quin Gon advised grabbing her arm.

"Please, don't leave. Don't leave me alone," Anakin begged her.

"Let go of me," she roared as she pulled her arm off the jedi's grip, "what kind of jedi are you, don't you feel my brother's agony." She turn in her heels, prepared to run towards her brother's voice when Qui Gon warned, "Ana if you decide to go through with this, you would suffer pain like you had never encountered before.

Her hands balled into fists beside her and she let out without looking at him, "if you thought that would stop me prepare yourself to get surprised," before running off to answer her brother's calling

Qui Gon last words to her were lost before reaching her ears, "I'm sorry."

…...

Anakin Skywalker raised himself from the ground where he had softly deposited his sister dead body. His usually pristine padawan garbs covered in his sister body fluids, but he didn't cared, he was far from caring as hate consumed his ever fibre as his eyes scanned his sister broken body. His metallic hand twitching as an urge for blood grown inside him. Those.. those beasts had tortured his sister for weeks. He saw, oh Force, he saw the patterns in her bruised body. He was able to read, to see as if had been there, the beatings, the whippings, the humiliation as her body started to fail her. He took a steep towards the tent exit, his lightsaber flying to his outstretched gloved hand.

An whispered "Ani," made in stop in his tracks, his cloak billowed behind him as he twirled around and dashed to his sister side. "Ana, are you hearing me, Ana?" But, from the broken women, no other sound was heard. Anakin took off his cloak to envelop his sister practically bare body in a try to keep the night cold at bay. A weak whimper escaped her bloodied lips as he took her feather- light body in his arms. "Shss sis it's okay, I'll get you out of here, I promise," he whispered in her ear. Making use of stealth and precise movements, he left the Tusken camp behind and settled himself as good as he could in the speeder bike he had left hidden on the camp outskirts, the bundle that was his sister's mutilated body cautiously hold to his chest as he speeded towards the moisture farm.

…...

Padmé awoke early that morning the two suns barely rising she hadn't managed to sleep all that well the night before, concern over Anakin flooding her mind with frightening visions. She new she had completely stumped in all of his tries to become more intimate with her, that she had crushed all his hopes regarding them. She had denied it to him, but could not deny it to herself, Force help her, she was in love with the reckless, hotheaded padawan. She hugged herself to protect herself from the chilling morning air as she look into the horizon, _Ani, where are you?_ As if answering her unspoken question a dust cloud started to raise in the distance. The young Senator hold her heart in her hands for what seemed infinite seconds as in the approaching dust cloud the a form started to take form. Padmé grinned before rushing inside to call the other, Anakin had returned.

Anakin was surrounded the moment he stopped the speeder bike, his mother turn her livid face to look the bundle in his arms, "is she.." His mother tried to question in a strangled voice.

"No, she's alive, but barely. Mother, I would have to take her with me, there's no way she would be able to recuperate here, not with such extensive damage."

Shmi nodded to his son, she understood it, at least her daughter was alive.

"The ship will be ready in a couple of minutes," Padmé informed Anakin before rushing towards it.

"Go," Shmi said, her voice broking as tears started to fall over her face.

Anakin look to his mother, there was so mush he wanted to tell her, so mush he wanted to say, but there was no time for such things, his sister's life was at stake. He turn his back to the moisture farm and proceeded to the awaiting ship.

…...

As soon as Padmé input Naboo's coordinates into the navigational system and made sure the auto-pilot was on, she got up from the pilot's seat and rushed to the back. Anakin was leaning against the wall, his features stoic. "Ani," he lock his eyes with hers, fear shimmering in their blue deeps. "How's she doing," she asked getting near the unconscious woman for the first time. The Senator raised an hand to cover her mouth, with the cloak firmly wrapped around Ananta she couldn't see much more than her face, but it had been enough for her to know Ana had been brutally beaten, several times, her scarred face was testimony to that. Ana shivered under the cloak whispering unintelligibly. Padmé bustled herself trying to prey the other woman's cloths off, Ana's injuries must have become infected, they needed to do something before the blood became too poisoned. The second she pulled the cloak off, she jumped back. Padmé barely had time to turn her head to the side before retching her stomach's contents on the ship's floor, she rose her hand to her nose trying to somewhat appease the putrid smell, "Force, what have they done to her," her face twisted into a grimace. How beings capable of such could live with themselves. She shook away such thoughts and reproached the suffering woman. Fighting against a new wave of sickness she peeled the rags still attached to her body. The young Senator clenched her jaw the moment a new wave of fetid smell assaulted her senses, the closing gashes over Ana's skin were ripped open with her ministrations, the crusts that had been forming had glowed to the dirty rags. She scrunched her nose as foul smelling yellow pus started leaking out of the reopened gashes. _Animals_, Padmé thought disgusted. Anakin helped her by raising his sister so Padmé could asses Ananta's back. The Senator suck in a breath.

"Padmé, what is it, what's wrong," Ani eyed her scared.

"Ani, I don't think we will be able to get to Naboo."

"What, what do you mean?"

The former queen watched in horrified wander the other woman's back. There wasn't a single piece of skin left, her bare back was sliced and there where places where she saw chunks of flesh missing,_ how is she still alive! The pain, it must be maddening._ A red light flashed on the control painel above them. Anakin kept his eyes on her, questioning.

"It's an incommoding message, we should see what it is," she informed him before leaving towards the bridge.

The padawan gave a last look to his sister before following the brunette.


	5. Paradise

A.N. K ittyClair, thanks for the lovely review, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as its predecessors.

5 Paradise

Anakin lowed his unsettled eyes upon the silently musing Senator as the holovid came to and end, with a soft sigh she turned to the control panel and started pulling new data from the data bank.

"What would we do now," the padawan asked the young woman crestfallen. His Master message had been clear about the jedi's dangerous situation, but his sister.. she needed medical attention. And she needed it NOW. He felt lost, so he turned to the Senator. He had always admired her ability to keep her focus under extreme situations.

"Ani, look at this," the brunette advised as a videofeed representing that part of the galaxy appeared on the holotable between them. Padmé pressed a couple more buttons and it focused on what seemed a space-station orbiting a small moon, "it's a medical-centrer facility, close enough to not endanger Ana's recovery and, it's half way towards Geonosis. We can leave her under the physicians' care and go rescue Obi Wan."

"I don't no," he revealed unsure.

"Ani, there's nothing more we can do for her, but we can help Obi Wan.

"I know Padmé, and I want to go save Obi Wan, but what if Ana awakes..."

The nubiam Senator didn't let him finish his thought before cutting in, "she will awake and we would all be back by then."

"Very well, let's do this."

…...

"I can not believe this. This time you have gone too far," Obi Wan chided his padawan restlessly.

Anakin almost groaned, his left hand covering his face as the medical droid continued linking the mechanical arm and hand to the remains of his right arm. He risked a look between his fingers at his pacing Master, there was no way he would be able to get away with his rush decisions this time.

"Letting the security of Naboo to go to Tatooine and them go after me with the Senator! Are you out of your mind?" Obi wan continued to rant.

"It wasn't is fault," a familiar voice sounded behind the Jedi Master making him turn to its source.

Anakin lowered his hand before composing himself the moment he sensed the Senator's presence, "Senator Amidala, shouldn't you be receiving treatment," Anakin asked concerned.

"I already have, there were simple scratches, nothing some bacta patches couldn't solve."

"I'm glad Senator and I'm sorry you had to go through this. I was already having a talk with my padawan concerning his reckless behaviour. I'm sure you will want to return to Naboo, rest assured you can safely return as soon as our replacements arrive," Obi Wan told the once- time queen demurely.

"Replacements?" An overly agitated Anakin questioned.

"Yes," the jedi said caustically turning his, now, angry gaze to his disobeying apprentice, "we will be both returning to Curuscant."

"Then I will fallow you," Padmé informed them.

"Senator, I'm afraid that can't be possible. I know the bounty hunter that had been contracted to kill you is now dead, but that doesn't mean you're safe. I can't be sure there aren't others, the best will be for you to stay on Naboo for the time being. I'm sure my apprentice's capacities had left much to be desired, but I assure you the jedi chosen to replace him would not make the same mistakes."

"Excuse me Master Obi Wan, but so far I didn't perceive any kind of mistakes," the nubian Senator retorted.

"I know you care for my apprentice my Lady, but covering up for him won't help him in the long run," Obi Wan admonished the brunette.

Padmé narrowed her eyes at the jedi's patronising tone, "who said I was covering up for anything," she returned, an edge more than clear in her voice, "you are a jedi, aren't you supposed to know when a person is telling the truth or not?"

Anakin started to chuckled when presented with his Master deadpan face only to desperately try to cover it up as cough when said Master eyed him with annoyed grey eyes, the Chosen One wisely decided then to settle for a stoic face of it's own.

"I was the one who told Anakin to go to Tatooine so he could finally understand what was exactly going on with his sister, only then he could get rid of his lingering doubts," she explained without giving importance to the males' silent interaction.

"Even if that was the case," Obi Wan said more calmly, "he couldn't simply left all behind, he had a mission."

"And that is precisely why I have gone with him," she said relentless.

"And that was one more mistake, you two should never have left the planet in the first place," he said exasperated by the woman stubbornness.

"Should I presume to be a prisoner then," she asked acidly crossing her arms over her chest.

Obi Wan looked taken back as he watched the fuming former queen, "of course not, it's all for your own security," he said trying to calm her down.

"It's that so," she said pinning him down with her chocolate eyes, "well then, it is settle, Anakin will continue as my bodyguard," she said smugly.

"But..." Obi Wan started before Padmé interrupted him.

"Unless I am to return to Curuscant."

The jedi knight sighed defeated, that was why politicians always gave him an headache.

…...

The door hissed shut behind the three humans as they approached the bacta tank standing out in the middle of the different medical instruments and medical droids. A young human female could be seen inside the large transparent cylinder, the immaculate white gown covering her form floated around her in the medicinal liquid. Her cognac-coloured tresses hovered unrestrained around her calm contenamce, delicate feet peeked from under the long gown, their milky-white colour clashing against the golden tone of the rest of her visibly skin. The breathing mask occupied great part of the young woman face, but it was still possible to perceive symmetrical chiselled features.

Heart drumming frantically on his chest, Anakin advanced towards the tank containing his sleeping sibling, he had missed his mother deeply, but his sister absence had felt like a open wound in his soul that he hadn't been able to heal until now. He extended his metal hand and touched the tank as Ana opened her celeste eyes, blinking a couple of times before taking a look around her eyes finally found her brother's and noticing his outstretched hand she moved her own to touch his through the tank, "I have missed you," he confessed sadly.

…...

"It seems everything is in order, the healing process had proceeded without any incident," the medical droid told the humans as he finished his evaluation of the human female's condition.

"Those are great news," Padmé said offering a comforting smile to the younger woman.

"I'm glad for your recovery," Obi Wan acquiesced.

Ananta gave them a somewhat shy smile, they seemed good people, but she didn't really knew them that well. "So, am I to return to Tatooine now," she inquired uncertain.

The medical droid continued with his evaluation, "it would be wise to continue with the bacta baths or else your skin will bare a considerably amount of painful scars for the rest of your life," the droid advised.

Ana paled considerably at the news as she cringed with thoughts of the pain she was going to endure when she returned to work on the moisture farm. She sighed, Tatooine's extremely dry weather would greatly dehydrate her skin only making matters worst. Even if she tried to bury the horrid mental marks from those torture filled days the resulting branding in her flesh wouldn't grant her such request.

"No, not until you have completely recovered," the Senator told her the moment the droid finished to check on her. "You will come with me and your brother to Naboo, there you can proceed with all the necessary treatments to allow you a full and complete recovery."

"But, mother and the others, they must be terribly worried about me!"

"Don't fret sis, we can contact them before you go," Ani assured her.

…...

Laughing made Ana raise her eyes from the datapad in her hands to the young couple talking to each other a couple of feet away from the stone bench where she had been seating. The dense foliage of the tree above her, protecting her from the sun's brightness. With a smile tugging at the ends of her lips, she surveyed the endearing sight before her eyes. Ananta had never saw so mush green at one single place before, and the immense lake and waterfalls beside the palace they had retired to had taken her breath away at first sight. In the barely four weeks since her arrival on Naboo, she had fell in love with the lively planet. From the spectacular and untouched landscapes to the fantastic architectural designs she had saw through-out the various places she had visited whilst accompanying Padmé and the people she had become acquainted with, the Senator's planet had gained a special place on the former slave's heart.

Ana smiled and got up from her seat at Padmé's calling before closing the gap between her and the couple.

"Ana," Padmé said excitedly, "tomorrow we will go to Theed."

"But, haven't you said you wouldn't have more appointments until next week," Ana asked her new friend.

"And I don't, we are going shopping, I have already informed my seamstress."

"Oh, okay," Ana told the giddy nubiam. That had been one more difference between her life in Tatooine and here, Anakin's sister had literally gapped the first time she had entered the former queen's closets. Her cloths occupied two large rooms, dresses, robes, tunics, any kind of garment she could possibly imagine and more in various materials she had never ever seen before covered the walls completely in a myriad of colours as numerous as the stars in the night sky. Elaborated headdresses as well as other precious accessories crafted in the most expensive and rare metals and gems laid neatly arranged in another more secured chamber. Ananta had never before seen such wealth, in her short life she had never owned more than what absolutely necessary, the life of a moister farmer a much more simpler one than one of a Galaxy's Senator. Ana never saw the Senator use the same outfit more than one time. To Ananta her most precious possession had been her old datapad, a present from her brother that he had given her before his departure so long ago.

Her visit to Padmé's closets that first time had been so the two women could chose some clothes for the younger woman. A welcome present Padmé had said to her. It had taken them more time than what they had been expecting, the garments too embellished, ornate and/or downright extravagant and ostentatious for her taste. Ana had somewhat feared to suffocate or simply fall flat in her back at the mere thought of using such outfits. She end up accepting a couple of far more simple dresses and robes in fairly discrete colours. They were by far the less attractive of them all, but the mere fabric in which they had been made exceeded the valour of all she possessed and besides she doubted she would ever be able to use such delicate garments the moment she returned to Tatooine.

Ananta thought the Senator already possessed more clothes that she would need on a lifetime, but apparently the nubiam didn't share her opinion.

"Do you think we could made time for a quick visit to Theed's library," the twin suddenly asked.

"Of course," Padmé told her.

…...

Anakin turn off the speeder before steeping out and extending an helping hand to the grateful Senator, he turned to his sister as soon as the brunette descended, "thanks Ani," Ana thanked. The two women started walking side by side talking enthusiastically as the padawan followed close behind. His face wore a jovial expression, it was a long time since he had felt this calm, these weeks on Naboo had became a true blessing. Ever since her confession on Geonosis Padmé and open open up to him and had completely accepted her feelings for him, she had said it so herself the day before. They had decided to marry in secret, their love to strong for them to continue denying it any longer. He had feared his sister reaction (she was too close to him for him to hid such thing from her), not that he thought she would betray their secret, no, she would never do such a thing. But he had feared to see disappointment in her eyes. Surprisingly enough, she had laughed happily before replying, "took you two long enough." His sister was as perceptive as ever and to his ultimate happiness, Ana and Padmé had bounded rapidly, their friendship as solid as true. He had feared their opposite personalities would endanger any kind of connection between the two, but it had actually served to solidify it further.

Their group crossed the plaza and entered a small shop Ana supposed to belong to Padmé's personal seamstress, she took a look around as a petite woman in her mid-thirties approached them, _probably the seamstress, _two young woman following some steeps behind.

"My Lady," the woman Ana had supposed to be the seamstress bowed, her two assistants following suit, "a pleasure to welcome you in my shop. What can I do for My Lady?"

"Bhadra, I will need a whole new wardrobe, will you be able to do it in two weeks time," Padmé asked unsure.

"But of course My Lady, shall we take your measurements," Bhadra asked the Senator motioning the stool used for such.

"Oh no Bhadra, the clothes are not for me, they are for my new aid," Padmé said amusedly as Ana eyed at her stunned. "Come on Ana," the brunette said pushing her friend forward, "steep up to the stool."

"Padmé, what are you doing," Ana hissed under her breath.

"Exactly what I wanted," she answered truthfully.

"Padmé, there is no need for this," she warned annoyed by the brunette's actions.

"That is where you are wrong, I have received word from Curuscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself had assured me that in two weeks at most the jedi would have the investigations about the assassinations attempts against my life finished and I would be able to return safely and you will come with me."

"But..." She started.

"You will continue your treatments on Curuscant," Ana's future sister-in-law said matter of factly.

Ananta sighed, " even so, I don't see why I would need more clothes not to talk about a whole wardrobe!"

"Ah, but there is where you are wrong, we will be in the heart of the Republic and as my aide you will represent Naboo as much as myself. Now you wouldn't want to make the Nubian people look bad, would you,after all the care we have show you," the politician said hauntingly.

Ana watched her with narrow eyes, it was more than clear the way Padmé was using guilt to make her bend to the older woman's wishes, but she could not deny the fact that Padmé's words weren't less true because of that. She sighed, "very well, as you wish."

…...

Several hours latter, the Senator and her 'aide' as well as their seamstress laid seated on comfy armchairs as they sipped the tee the seamstress helpers and served them. Anakin had taken refuge on a wall behind the two women he had escorted. He had politely declined Bhadra's offer to join the three women, preferring to keep his guard.

Ana took another sip from her cup, the sour taste making her palate react pleasantly. She loved the Nubian tee strong taste enough to drink it without sugar. She found it much more tasteful that way.

"Bhadra, it was a delightful afternoon, but I'm afraid we must return," Padmé broke the silence as she put down her cup on the small table between them before raising, Ana and Bhadra following her example.

"It was my pleasure My Lady, I assure your order will be finished and delivered at your state before your departure."

"I'm sure you won't fail me," Padmé accented before turning and leaving the store behind.

"I have to admit, it was more fun that what I had expected," Ana confessed her friend.

Padmé laughed, "afraid you would have to use those heavy gowns I normally use?"

Ananta blushed, "well..."

"Don't worry I won't demand for such 'torture', I'm the one that needs to use imposing garments not you, you don't need to fret about such thing happening. But I must confess, although a simple one, you fashion sense is exquisite. If you maintain it, I'm sure you would do fine.


	6. 6 Perceptions

6 Perceptions

Eyes fluttered open as the rising star's light touched the clari-crystalline windows. With a groan the human female turned in her side before sighing and stretching out in a perfectly Farghul-like motion._ Time to get up I suppose._ Throwing the sheets back, Ananta jumped off bed before calmly padding to the impressive floor-to-ceiling windows surrounding the room. With a soft pull, she opened the window in front of her to set sights in the breath-taking scenery presented to her. The undisturbed lake surface shinned at the touch of the recent awoken sun making it look like molten gold under its ministrations.

With a content sigh and a smile in her lips, Ana turned her back at the peaceful image and took off towards the refresher. Taking off her light-green Dranassian shimmersilk nightgown (part of Padmé's gift) she turn on the shower. A soft moan escaping her parted lips as the lukewarm water started cascading down her back. In Tatooine, water was such a precious commodity that she had never taken a water shower before her arrival in Varykino. The sonic showers served their purpose, but had never felt as good as the relaxing showers she enjoyed so much. Although the enticing sensations the innocent-looking liquid provoked in her were enough to make her long to stay under the spray, she turn it off and grabbing the nearest nerf-wool towel to wrap around herself, she finally got out. Padding to her now stuffed closet (the big chamber still amazed her), her eyes started darting back and forth as she scanned the recently arrived garments in search of one in particular, one she had chosen exactly because of that day's event.

Before long the lilac-violet material caught her eyes and, as a smile lighted her celeste eyes, she hastened to pick it up. With the expensive gown secured under her arm, Ananta retreated to her bedroom so she could get ready for the ceremony as memories from her trip to Padmé's personal seamstress flooded her mind. At first, she had vehemently refused to choose between the textiles she had been presented with so she could decide which fabrics she wanted for her new wardrobe. Although at the time she had been far from even had laid eyes upon great part of the materials in front of her, she had been sure of their exorbitant prices (at least to her), far too rich, even for her new station as the Senator's aide. But her stubbornness had crumbled under the Senator's silver tongue as Padmé used her reasoning against her making her resolute flatter and finally dissipate by the Nubian's hurt undertone (even if her common sense was telling her it was one of Padmé's carer-learned rouses).

Finally she relented choosing a pearl-white satyn gown that, she had to admit, really suited her complexion. Carefully placing the garment over her bed, Ananta loosened the towel's knot and let it sleek off of her body to pool at her feet. Holding the undergarments that go on with the dress she put them on before doing the same with the dress. With easy steeps she followed towards her vanity flopping in the chair in front of it. As her hand raised to her brush a soft knock made her stop mid-way. Brows frowning in confusion, Ana got up as the words, "just a moment," left her mouth. Opening the door, Ananta was surprised to see Teckla smiling at her, "Lady Ananta may I enter," Padmé servant asked her with a bow to signal her respect.

"Please, do come in," Ananta said forcing back her unease at her newfound title before stepping aside for the Nubian woman to be able to enter her private quarters. She had learned the protocols and etiquette that would be required of her new station as best as she could during so small amount of time and the Senator had reassured her she would be ready for play her part when they returned to Coruscant, but she could not help the feeling of embarrassment she felt every time another new facet of her rank showed up.

"My Lady had sent me to attend to your morning ablutions."

For a moment Ana thought to dispense the woman, but she knew she had to get used to that kind of treatment sooner or later," very well," she accented as she retake her seat in front of the vanity. Teckla took this as a sign to proceed and taking hold of the brush on the vanity she got to work.

…

Ananta watched as her brother traded vows with her new sister, vows that would forever unit them together. She was happy for both of them and although Ani had made sure she was aware of the predicament such secret was sure to put the three of them through she insisted in be part of it. In a way she knew they weren't making the wisest of the decisions about such important matter, but, had she been in their place, she was sure her final decision would not be any different. Concentrating in the ceremony occurring before her, she smiled as her brother's lips brushed Padmé's before granting her a scorching kiss. She just preyed the two of them would be strong enough to outstand the hardships waiting them ahead.

…..

Ana sighed sadly as she watched the island that had housed her for the past few weeks disappear in the distance as the giant speeder speeded up towards the capital city. She would miss that little sanctuary; she had felt in peace there in a way she had never truly felt before. According to what she had been told from both her brother and sister-in-law and for what she had been able to discern from the data she had acceded in the Lake Retreat's library, she was aware Coruscant, as the galaxy's centre, was a bustling planet. Not even the darkness of the night calmed the ever constant swarming planet-city. Ananta sighed again, was it too late for her to ask Padmé to be left behind? The young human shoved such concepts away as soon as they bloomed in her mind. Not that she could think her sister would deny her, for the contrary she was positive the Senator would respect her choice. But Ananta did not want to leave Padmé's side. It had been far from easy, but she had been able to find a crack in the former Queen's stoic mask managing then to peek through Padmé's almost impenetrable walls. And the loneliness she had glimpsed had reminded her of her own.

Most would thought of the younger Naberrie's life as fortunate for the opportunities she had amassed in so short span of time, but that was merely one side of it. Ana remembered clearly her teenage years, her daily life had been harsh and as far of Padmé's life of opulence as it could get, but she had have the freedom Padmé never truly had. Her sister-in-law had had to support the responsibility that was to be the driver of her people's lives. In a way, Padmé and Anakin were more alike than one could think, after all, wasn't her brother carrying over his shoulders the weight of the galaxy's destiny ever since he had become Master Obi-Wan's Padawan? The young Senator woefulness was what had drawn Ana the most, not the kind that craves a companion, (her brother had filled that hole in the Nubian's heart) Padmé was desperately searching for a friend and confident without even being aware of that! She had her loyal handmaidens by her side and there was no fault that could be pointed at them, but their loyalty was based on duty, honour and respect, not love and friendship. They simply accepted her words as law, never expecting any mistakes; always sure their Lady's reasoning was flawless. A strong façade was something priceless in political life, but the former Queen was still very much a person and as that capable of error. It had started with the part she had in the freedom of her planet years ago and her continuous efforts to ensure Naboo prosperity over the course of the past ten years had only worsened the situation. Padmé needed a true friend, one that would heard **her** complains, **her** grieves and **her** rants, someone with whom she could drop her mask and just be her imperfect self. For the first time since her brother's departure more than ten years ago, Ananta opened herself completely to another being, the Senator needed the bound Ana was willing to give her.

"You are awful quiet today," looking her up expectantly, "is about your back, are it hurting you," Padmé asked concerned by her friend's silence.

"Not really," Ana reassured her sister, "I'm just a little nostalgic that's all."

"Already wishing to go back," Ani asked knowingly from the seat beside his wife.

Turning a light shade of red, Ana pouted, "how did you knew that," she questioned annoyed, "is that some sort of Jedi trick?!"

The young Padawan suckled little, "there is no need for that with you sis, it's not like you are very good at hiding your feelings, and you tend to show them all over your face."

"It's not like you're able to do much better," she threw his way.

"You are going to pay," he roared as he rose quickly to take hold of the datapad by her side.

"HEY, give it back," she demanded jumping on him.

"NO, it's mine now," he said smugly as his raised arms kept her precious possession out of her reach.

"You cannot do that," she huffed trying to gasp the small gadget.

"Your too small," he snickered taunting her.

"Oh you..." she started miffed as she made another try to get her datapad back.

At first Padmé had been a little chafed by the obviously childish display (or so she told herself), but the merriment shinning in the siblings' eyes proved to her they were merely joking around. She tried to stifle her laughter as the twins started sticking their tongues at each other, but as her body started shaking with uncontrollable laughter she saw herself unable of keeping her tight control and a jocosely filled laughter crashed over them.

…..

Their passage by Theed was short, arriving at the capital they soon followed to the spaceport were the Senator's private ship waited them. The ultra-modern infrastructure was well-thought by its developers and did not clashed with its historical surroundings, Ananta noted from the landing platform as she embarked aboard the sleek spaceship.

…..

"So, what do you think," Padmé asked a silent Ana as she looked out the viewport.

"Now I truly understand why they call it the jewel of the Republic," the former slave answered with a light smile.

"Indeed," the Senator accented, "it shines in a blaze of incandescent colours."

"But, it is not Naboo," Ana observed wisely.

"No, it isn't," Padmé confessed with a sad smile as she returned her attention to the approaching planet as both fell into a conformable silence.

….

"Ana, with your head shoved in that datapad again."

Snapping her head to the door, the young woman jolted off the sofa, discarding her datapad without a second thought in her mind she bounced on her brother giving him a crushing hug as reward for his teasing, "Any?! Were you not supposed to be in the Temple," she asked him looking up into his happy blue eyes.

"Yes, but I had requested my Master for some time so I could be able to lunch with my recovering sister," he told her smirking.

"So that was your only concern," Padmé voiced from behind them.

Ananta chuckled as her brother, the chosen one, pleaded with a visibly irked Padmé. Her chuckled turning into full blown laughter as she noticed the amused glint in Amidala's soft brown eyes grow along with her brother's unease under the Senator's cold stare.

"This is not funny," Anakin throw at his guffawing twin only to see his wife following her example. "Padmé, I cannot believe, were you just making fun of me," the Padawan asked accusingly just making them laugh even harder.

"Oh you two," he grumbled narrowing his eyes as them, "someday you will be my doom."


	7. 7 New acquaitances

A.N. Hi to you all, hope you will like this chapter. It was a little hard to write, mostly because of Palpatine's presence. The guy is a hard character to write, but I hope to have made na reasonable attempt.

7 New acquaintances

Palpatine left the turbolift behind and proceeded through the small lobby towards the female figure approaching him. An amicable smile covered his aged features making him seem like the kind old man everyone took him for. Although exteriorly he emitted a languidly and complacent aura, interiorly his mind was overworking itself, calculating all variables and how to adjust his plans to this new development. The boy's sister! None of his carefully strategically thought-out schemes had been planned counting with that factor. He had known about her existence, of course. With barely more than a couple of fatherly words on the first encounters with his soon-to-be apprentice he had managed to grab the boy's trust making him let his guard down. The complains had poured then from the boy's cherubic lips time and time again about her and his mother absence, but fortunately the boy had eventually grown out of it and stopped talking about them. By then he had committed one of the few mistakes he had ever made in his whole life, he had discarded her as someone undeserving of his time seeing her inferiority in relation to her brother had already been confirmed when she was proved to lack the power her brother wielded. And since she was someone who probably would rot and die in that dusty piece of rock and most likely never cross paths with his future apprentice again, he had foolishly disregarded the girl's existence as of no consequence. But now, look and behold, the wretched girl pops out unexpectedly right in the middle of his artifice. _No mater._ For a second his fatherly countenance faltered as his thin lips were pulled in a devilish grin and his ice blue eyes flashed yellow. _Maybe this new development is not such a bad thing at all, _the Sith Lord mused as he mulled over his last conversation with Skywalker. The boy obviously nurtured his connection with his twin and kept her company in great regard. He would need to waste a considerable amount of time with her, but ultimately he was certain he would turn her into a very useful asset in the boy's fall from grace. Living for so long in that back water planer, he was sure she would not be harder to ensnare in his web of deceits than her brother had been. In the end she would become one more chain binding the boy to his will.

The Supreme Chancellor stopped before Amidala's adjutant, his most deceptively compassioned smile masking the ruthlessness lurking inside "Excellency," Eirtaé greeted the Supreme Chancellor, her great skill in protocol aiding her disguise her astonishment at his unannounced visit. Bowing to the head of the Senate the blond Nabooian stepped aside to allow the elder man to walk by her side as decorum tell her to do. "I am sorry, I was not aware my Lady was expecting your grace?!"

"Oh, no, no," he said kindly, "I am afraid I have not requested any audience with Senator Amidala. I came only to check on your Ladyship. I have wanted to come sooner, but the current state of Republic's affairs… Well, it simply had not been possible before," he apologized as he followed the Senator's adherent into the sitting room where the young woman was already seated in one of the yellow-cream colored sofas.

"Your Illustriousness," Padmé greeted the man that and been one of her most important former advisers as she rose from her seat, "this is a pleasant surprise. May I inquire what the cause for such unexpected visit?"

Seating down first, like protocol required, Palpatine focused his 'worried' eyes on the brunette seated across from him, "Please, let us disregard those pestering styles," he requested as he waved his hand as if to chase away something annoying. "The truth Amidala is that I was worried about you, I had counted in coming for a visit shortly after your safe return from Geonosis, but the following events left me with no possibility for such until now. I am sorry for my poor excuse, but I am afraid it is the only I can provide," he told her regretful.

"It would be terribly unfair from my part to keep something like that against you Chancellor, we both now the grave repercussions the findings in both Geonosis as well as Kamino had caused in the Republic's stability," the Nabooian said understanding his current dilemmas.

Sidious only kept half of his attention on the babbling naïve standing in front of him; his other half scanned the room for the missing girl. He had expected to find her among Padmé's other aides, but apart from Eirtaé (who after escorting him to her Lady had taken her place behind her mistress seat) only two other aides were laying in waiting, Moteé and Ellé if he was not mistaken. _Where could the girl be?! _He needed to get her to feel somewhat comfortable around him before she had too much contact with Obi-Wan. The Jedi was far from suspecting his true identity, but the Dark Lord was more than aware of the knight's distrust regarding his person. Palpatine did not expect for the self-righteous Jedi to try anything to endanger any possible connection between him and the girl, but he feared Qui-Gon's former Padawan's wariness could somehow affect the girl's judgment and imperil his new plans. He had already disdaining the Jedi once and that had cost him an apprentice, he would not commit the same idiocy again. "Nonsense," he said, "after everything we faced together I consider us friends, don't you too?"

"Of course Excell… uh… Chancellor," she corrected, maybe he did not wanted her to treat him by his titles but, she could not see herself treating him by his name, even if it was his family name. Something in him made the very idea sound wrong somehow. "But a holomessage would have been enough," she assured.

"Absurd," he retorted, "I had wanted to make sure you had recuperated from your recent probations," the Sith Lord said for the sake of his compassionate façade.

"As you can see I am quite all right, it is needed more than a few mistreats to throw me down," she reassured, "the only thing Doku managed with his batter was to make me even more determinate to stop this foolish war once and for all!"

"We are on the same side concerning such matters and the newfangled emergency powers the Senate conceded me were exactly what I needed to assure a quick end to the former Jedi's plans. The clone army surely will vanquish the one-time Master Yoda's apprentice's delusions of grandeur."

Amidala sighed tiredly. "Regarding such matter," Padmé retorted, "I'm not so sure that will be the best course of action," she told him. "If we use force against the Separatists, they would only strike us back. And then what, we attack again?! That would only cause an infinite circle of death and suffering, for both parts," she concluded.

"I am well aware of the dangers." _I had made sure that would be the only possible result. _"But there is little we can do. The Separatist are attacking our borders as we speak," he claimed feverously. "I know you fear for the lives of everyone in the Galaxy," _could you be more sickly benevolent, _"so do I, but people are already suffering, already **dying **at the hands of Doku and his minions. I have sworn an oath towards the Republic and its people. I have to think in all of them, not only on the inhabitants of the Chommell sector," he said with a hint of accusation, "because My Lady, do not fool yourself into thinking Doku's past as a Jedi will make him wait patiently for our rebuttal, he is already attacking and subduing planets on the Outer Rim," _as I had instructed him. _He said to her with a stern look, "to look to the other side as such thing occurs; it just is not in my nature."

Although sure she was right in her convictions, the Senator could not help but feel a twinge of guilt at the elder man's words, his compelling motives made her feel she was the one in the wrong. Amidala bowed her head in submission," perhaps you are right, but I cannot, in peace of mind, condone such actions. The best I can promise you is my abstention in whatever bills you will seek to pass," she relented.

"I understand your decision," Palpatine told her seemingly thankful, "and I thank your comprehension about my choices."

Padmé only nodded, her mind reeling with the possible consequences of her rush decision.

"Well My Lady, since I can see you are faring well I suppose I should return to my office," the Chancellor offered as excuse as he stood. He was somewhat annoyed he had not been able to accomplish his true intent, but he could not consider his little charade a total waste of his time. The Senator's promise making him smirk devilishly, a smirk he hid behind the sweet sugared smile he offered to the silent hostess. "Goodbye and I do hope to see you back in the Senate soon." _Your unwilling help will greatly suit my plans._

"I am truly grateful for your concern," Padmé thanked also getting up, "but it is not needed. I am sure your grace has more premising matters to attend to."

Palpatine gave her a short nod before turning his back and following back to the small lobby with Eirtaé close behind. His mind wandered to the girl again, it seemed he would have to leave his first encounter for another time. It was unfortunate indeed, but he was sure to be able to arrange for it sooner rather than later. The hiss of the turbolift's door opening made him refocus his attention on the present, right in time to see a young human woman accompanied by two other Amidala's handmaidens, Sabé and Dormé, steep off it. It seemed the Force had blessed him; by the holos he had received in front of him was none other than Skywalker's sister herself.

Ana blinked a few times as she shook off her surprise. She had recognized the elder man standing in front of her as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, head of the Senate. Her initial stun was short lived; her mind rapidly dispersed the usual numbness she always felt after her treatments. Working in a full-throttle, her mind started providing her with the correct protocol and subsequent etiquette necessary in such a situation.

"Your Excellency," she offered as apology accompanied of a perfectly orchestrated deep courtesy, her light feet quickly steeping aside to open way for the politician to pass.

"Not to worry my dear," he reassured kindly as he shifted into his kind old man persona, "and who might you be," he asked innocently as she righted herself.

She stood there a little fazed by the unexpected question. It wasn't an all that odd question in the first place, but she had to admit she felt somewhat surprised. She had expected for the Chancellor to simply pass by her or at most to give her an acknowledging nod. She sure had not expected for him to stop in his tracks and search for what was obviously an introduction. Both Padmé as well as Ani had told her about the man's compassionate nature, but she had been far from thinking he could be interested in getting to know a Senator's new aide, unless… A soft clear of a throat recalled her of the situation at hand.

Palpatine stood still as he seemingly waited patiently for an answer, but she was certain he had been the one calling her back to the present and she could almost swear she could feel the impatience rolling off of him in waves. "Ananta your Excellency," she responded with yet another bow

"Ananta you say, why that name… You are the young Jedi Skywalker twin sister, are you not?!"

"Indeed I am your grace," she acquiesced in a steady and calm voice, but she did not develop the matter further. She did not know him at all and although Ani and Padmé both seemed to trust him, he was far from having gaining hers. After all, even if the politician was a man of good he still had taken advantage of his people's time of need to boost his carrier. While she had gathered the reasons behind the vote of no confidence against Valorum had been more than justified, she was sure it had been of great consequence for the once-time Nabooian Senator. It had opened the way towards chancellery and the blockade Naboo was suffering at the time certainly had amassed him a good amount of pity votes. Not that she could really take it against him, many would be the Senators who would have fallowed the same example had they been in Palpatine's place and he hadn't endangered his people with such action, not really. One way or another, had not Padmé returned and forced a treaty out of Nute Gunray, the matter would have been dragged endlessly on the Senate or the Courts. He had simply seen an unmissable opportunity that he hastily seized, like the politician he was.

While respectful, the girl's mannerisms were distant if not aloof. She did quite well in hiding it, so much he was inclined to assume he would not have noticed if he wasn't a Master in the art of hooded personalities himself. He supposed she, contrary to her sibling, wasn't willing to give him his trust just because… That could prove to be a problem. "Well then, welcome. I have your brother in great regard. He has done mush for the Galaxy as well as my home planet Naboo. I'm glad to make your acquaintance and hope you will prolongue your stay for as long as you like," he told her in hopes of making her more docile towards him. It seemed her time as a slave had granted her with an all too troubling wary nature.

A timid smile curved her lips at her brother's mention. He had had to leave shortly after their arrival in Coruscant only allowing in enough time for a short goodbye to her and her sister-in-law. "I thank you your hospitality your excellency," Ana said to Palpatine as a shadow of a smile persisted in lingering on her lips.

"Unfortunately, I must go now, but I look forward to see you again. My Lady," he said with a light bow to the approaching Senator, "Ananta, until next time," he said with a short nod to the former slave.

Padmé stopped by Ananta's side as the turbolift's door closed on Palpatine. "That was rather… odd," the Senator concluded.

"Odd indeed," Ana consented.

"No matter," Padmé said shrugging off the matter, "let us go to your room, you must be exhausted.


	8. 8 Playthings

8 Playthings

Palpatine raised his cold eyes from the data he had been reading as Sate Pestage entered his office.

"Excellency," he said as if asking for permission to continue.

Intertwining his fingers over the ebonite desk a curious Palpatine motioned for him to continue.

"Senator Amidala had just arrived at the Senate." Palpatine simply arched a brow at his aide expecting for him to develop his words. The Senator's presence was of little valour for him, he did not have any need of her presence, not for now at least. "It seems the little illusive bird under her protection had come with her this time."

Blue eyes shinned with calculating intent as he ordered, "call Baab, I think she has important matters to discuss with Amidala. Privately," he stressed out.

Nodding his understanding of the duplicity hidden between the Sith Lord's words, Pestage turn in his heels and left to arrange everything. Rising from his seat Palpatine approached his office wall-wide windows and, crossing his hands behind his back, he surveyed the panoramic view they offered him. In the clear surface his reflexion mimicked his dark grin, before long he turn in his heels to follow Pestage's steeps, _time to play another act_.

…

Ana sat down on the bench after deciding against any kind of walk through the Senate Plaza. Not that she didn't felt interested in taking a better look around, but seeing she was unfamiliar with her surroundings she preferred to wait for Padmé's return. Sighing, Ananta raised her eyes to the gigantic statues representing the Republic's founders as her mind wandered elsewhere; she only hoped her sister's meeting would not prolong itself indefinitely. Anakin sibling had been wary of letting the Senator alone, especially after recognising the almost imperceptible strain of her lips; Senator Baab was most definitively **not** someone Padmé liked to have around. But Padmé had dismissed her by request from the Bajic sector's Senator, whatever Fema Baab wanted to discuss with Padmé, she wanted to discuss it alone. Shaking her head she brush off such thoughts, what was done could not be undone. Reaching inside her azure cyrene silk cloak, Ananta pulled out her small datapad, she could only wait for her sister-in-law's return.

"What a pleasant surprise," she heard beside her. Intrigued by the sound of a somewhat familiar voice, Ana averted her eyes from the shinning words on the small monitor to where she had heard the voice come from. She blinked back her surprise as she stood, "Excellency she acknowledged bowing.

"Are you here alone," he asked wearing his best worried mask as he feigned looking around.

"No your grace," she answered surprised by his inquiring, "I am accompanying Senator Amidala."

"Oh, of course, but I cannot seem to find her anywhere," he retorted taking another look around.

"I am sorry Excellency, but she is not here at the moment. Senator Amidala is having a private meeting with Senator Baab."

"Then you **are **alone," he persisted.

"In a sense… I suppose…" she relented.

"Isn't this the first time you came to the Senate" Palpatine inquired narrowing his cold blue eyes.

"Yes, yes it is," Ana told him watching him. _Had he put tags on me? I know Anakin had definitively asked him to keep an eye on me, but this is bordering stalking_, she mused aghast.

"It wasn't very considerate of Amidala to let you here all by yourself. She should be more caring," the Chancellor retorted trying to ruse any kind of reaction from the girl.

"I don't truly thin…" she started with fiery eyes before being cut off by him.

"No matter, I will send word to her that you will come with me and wait for her in my office," he decided.

_He did not even ask me if I wanted to. He is not used to be denied that is sure, _Ana concluded with a not so small annoyance's amount.

"Let us go then," Palpatine said in a tone that did not left any room for arguments.

Supressing a sigh, Ana fell in steep with the authoritarian man; she knew when she had been defeated.

"I' must say," he started, "I am a little disappointed regarding Senator Amidala's lack of care. She should not have left you alone, especially when you are yet to be completely recovered."

It was with great effort that she managed to keep her face impassive_, how much did my brother told him_, she asked herself worried as she glanced in the Chancellor's direction, but the sly politician simply smiled at her. "I thank you for your concern your grace, but I assure you, it is not necessary furthermore it was not my Lady's choice, but instead Senator Baab request," she defended.

_So you are a fiercely loyal being. Interesting. _"Is that so? That is quite uncommon," he said diverting her attention away from him.

The irk she had felt at his derisive words deflagrated and her mind returned to the matter worrying her before, "I am sure there is no motif for alarm," she reasoned, more to her own peace of mind than anything else.

"You are right, of course," he calmed her.

….

Leaning forward Ananta gazed the holo table between her and the Chancellor intently, she scrunched her nose as she furiously scanned the holo game for a way to flee the result dawning upon her. She sighed, there was no opening. She was finished. "I pass," she told her adversary morose as she let herself fall back in her seat.

"Are you sure my dear," he asked her somewhat amused.

"I'm sure. There is no need to delay the inevitable," she stated grimly and raising her eyes from the holo table to the double-gazed transparisteel window above the Chancellor's head. There was nothing she could do to stop Chancellor Palpatine from striking her down in his next move. She would lose, like she had been doing ever since he had taught her the Dejarik's principles and started playing with her.

"I win again," the Sith Lord claimed as his beast jumped on his adversary; Ana's last being falling flat on the holo table before disappearing. _Not very fond of losing I see_, Sidious perceived as he gazed the array of emotions in her indigo eyes. Her straining lips accompanied a light frown before resembling a shadow of a pout that disappeared into a sigh.

"Have you really expected to win, I barely taught you Dejarik's basics," could the girl be really that egocentric. If so she would be an easy prey to his power's allure, but the somewhat intelligence she had demonstrated during the two hours or so they had been spending together had awaken in him the hunger for a challenge.

"No," she answered shaking her head, the truth of her words so obvious he would have not needed to use the Force to discern it, "that have been preposterous. I just, have preferred my defeats had not been so…"

"Complete," he offered.

"Yes," she said accepting the painful truth, she was far from being conceited, but she was still prideful and a string of such clear defeats had provoked some severe damage to her ego.

"Do not berate yourself too much my dear," the dark Lord said using his words as a balsam to her bruised pride, "I consider myself a Master of the game," he told her with twinkling eyes, she **would **be a challenge he concluded giddily, _and you my dear, are just a new set of strings for me to twist and pull._ Challenge or not she would bend to his will.

"It is totally funded as I was capable of seeing first hand," she said with a sour smile.

"A resentful loser I see," he affirmed chuckling.

"Of course Excellency, no one likes to lose, they are simply better actors," she stated.

Sidious let out a small laughter at the girl's ingenuity; he had to admit the girl amused him, "indeed my dear, indeed.

…

"I'm truly sorry," a guilty Ananta mumbled as she followed a silent Padmé into the turbo lift. The Senator had showed up in Palpatine's office a couple of hours after she had left Ananta. The Senator had expressed her gratitude at the Chancellor's actions and had apologized for the inconvenience. He had simply disregarded her apologies claiming Ana's company had been more than welcome and that her presence had not been any kind of botherance. But Ana, and without any doubt Padmé too, had noticed the not so well concealed reproach in his words.

They had left soon after and Padmé had yet to talk to her, she was worried the Chancellor's well intentioned action could have provoked some kind of drift between them.

"Do not worry yourself Ana it was not your fault. In any case he was right I should not have left you alone.

"That is absurd, and what excuse you would have given Senator Baab?! 'Sorry, but my aide's frail health does not allow me to leave her side?!' Which one of us is supposed to be the Lady," she scuffed. "What was so important she needed to talk about it alone with you anyway," Ana asked diverting the conversation elsewhere.

The Senator grimaced, "she wanted to discuss the taxes feeds the Bajic sector's merchants have to pay for trading in the Chommell sector."

"And that needed to be discussed so privately," Ana inquired bemused.

"She thinks so it seems," Padmé sighed exasperated.

"Padmé," Ana tried after some silent moments.

"Yes."

"Do you play Dejarik," Ananta asked.

"A little, why?"

"Chancellor Palpatine taught me the basics and I became quite found of it."

"Really, his interest is a bit unsettling. It is just so uncommon!"

"I think so too, but I think Ani is the reason behind it," she confided.

"Anakin?!"

"Yes, he probably asked the Chancellor to keep an eye on me. You know how overbearing my brother can become if he thinks someone he loves is in danger," Ana bemoaned.

Padmé grimaced, "don't even make me start on that," she confessed raising her eyes to the ceiling. " He cannot seem to be able to understand I don't need to be continuously leaning on him. I'm an independent woman not a whimpering child," she told her irate, "but…" she continued more calm, "I know he do it because he loves and cares about me."

Ananta smiled warmly at her before it turned into a malicious grin, "don't tell me you don't find any kind of contentment in his dominating nature," she whispered at her.

Padmé blushed deeply, but Ana did not fail to see the cunning smile pulling at her lips, "just in the bedchamber," she whispered back.

By the time the turbolift's door opened in the Nabooian Senator's apartments lobby Ana and Padmé were chatting happily. "Ani," Ana squealed happily the moment her eyes meet her brother's shinning ones. She did not even allowed her obviously joyous sibling the hypothesis to explain his presence before lunging herself at him, "I missed you," she confessed him softly hugging him tightly. But her moment of weakness passed as fast as it started, with a huge smile Ana broke the hug and steep back, "what are you doing here anyway! Shouldn't you be in Aquilaris with your Padawan to see if the clone intelligence's reports of Separatist activity there were well founded? At least that was what we assumed after your last transmission."

"It was false information it seemed, probably planted by Doku's own counter-agents, there wasn't any kind of sign regarding Separatist movement on the planet or in any other in its vicinity. It was only a loss of time."

"Well, at least you were able to watch some podracing while you were at it," Ana shrugged off.

"I don't think Anakin would lose precious time with such frivolous things in a time like this," Padmé retorted disapprovingly.

"Hem," Anakin let out averting his eyes.

"Ani! You didn't," his wife inquired disappointed.

"Well, hm," he tried uncertain.

"Tsk brother," Ana interjected, "such an irresponsible action."

"Not you too," the Jedi complained sorrowfully eyeing his impassive twin.

Uttering a heavy sigh the Senator crossed her arms over her chest, "what will I do with you," she asked seriously.

"I have a couple of ideas," Ana prompted the young couple.

"Oh Force," Anakin let out covering his reddened face with both his hands.

"Stop messing around and kiss her already," Ananta demanded slapping her brother across the head.

The pair rushed to do as they were told, after all that was something both were happy to oblige.


	9. 9 Crocodile tears

Disclaimer, no my name definitively is not George Lucas.

9 Crocodile tears

Ana look-out through the turbolift's transparisteel walls to the Galactic city beneath her feet, she could see her worry reflected in the immaculate surface, but could not get herself to care. At the Chancellors request Padmé had accepted to undergo in a more than a bit risky secret mission. Ana had been present when the Senator had meet the Chancellor at his request to what should have been a simple discussion about a bill Amidala had been trying to pass, but in truth the Republic's Supreme Executive had told her he had received a message from San Hill requesting a meeting to discuss what could possibly be the end of the alliance between the InterGalactic Banking Clan and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ana had had to make use of all her control then to not move from the place where she stood some steps behind Padmé's seat. That could mean the end of the war and… the return of her brother. She kept her arms to her sides, her hands hidden beneath the long sleeves of her ivory-gold cloak and her head bowed, the part of her face that wasn't hidden by it was shadowed by its length and she was glad for it. In her part as the Senator's aide she could not show any kind of emotion, she was there to assist her Lady if the need arises and nothing more. But she knew that in that instant her mask had fell, the anxiety could have been seen in the tight line of her lips, the worry in her suddenly pale face and the hope, oh the hope, it would be irrefutably shinning in her eyes. Palpatine had then asked her if she would be willing to be his contact, but he had seemed somewhat reticent in his request. It would be a secret meeting of course, but there was always the chance of something going wrong he had warned the Nabooian woman. Padmé, of course, had waved off his apprehension; it was a too good opportunity for them to cast away. She would do it. After he provided her with the coordinates where the meeting should take place the Senator excused herself and left with Ana hot in her heels.

As soon as they were inside the turbolift towards Padmé's apartment Ana pull back her cloak and demanded to go with her. But her exigencies were vigorously denied. Not only none of the reasons she presented to be allowed to accompany her sister seemed to weakened the Senator's resolute as instead they all had been rebutted back at her. "Please," she had tried as last resort, "I just have a bad feeling about this," she explained lamely.

Amidala had shaken her head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot grant you that," she stated with finality.

After that, all had passed by her in a blur, from their arrival in the suit to Padmé's almost immediate departure, that had been hours ago. Now she was returning to the apartment after another of her treatments. Moteé and Eirtaé who had been the ones escorting her had kept themselves at some distance as if aware of her need to be alone with her thoughts.

"Ananta," Eirtaé called, "we must take the other turbolift now." She understood her Lady's sister-in-law worry, she felt her too, but it wasn't in her place to question the Senator's judgement. The former Queen had left precise orders to take care of the young woman by her side and that was precisely what she intended to do.

Ana nodded her understanding as she gave the blond Nabooian a small smile, it had cost the one time slave several discussions before she managed to make the wealthy woman forgo the protocol and start treating her as a somewhat friend, okay maybe a patronising one, but still, it was an improvement. Moteé kept her silence, she had yet to bend her as she had with Eirtaé, but she was far from quitting just yet. She advanced to the turbolift flanked by the two older women, there was no need to raise any suspicions about a simple fact like the supposedly less important of the Senator's aides taking the lead in something as inconsequential as a stroll. They were in the Senate District; there were eyes and ears in every corner.

"Sabé," Ana let out surprised as the turbolift's door opened to show the threesome their companion anxiously waiting for them. "Had something happened," the azure eyed inquired advancing towards the Nabooian, "Padmé," she asked with rising fear. _I knew I should have gone with her, _she thought bitterly.

"No," the older woman said relieving Ana in an instant, "Chancellor Palpatine is waiting in the sitting room," she told them not hiding her own surprise. Rapidly Eirtaé took the lead of the small group as Ana fell in steep with Moteé and Sabé as they followed Eirtaé towards the awaiting Chancellor.

"Excellency," the blond greeted bowing the three behind her following her example in silence.

"Let us dismiss the protocol, the time is of the outmost importance," he said austerely raising from the yellow-cream sofa.

"Excellency I…"

"Enough," Palpatine cut Eirtaé off, "Ananta I need to speak with you privately," he demanded.

Eirtaé stood there somewhat fazed. The Chancellor's request wasn't too out of turn per se, but Ana should be felling extremely strained after another of her treatments and should go rest, but before Eirtaé could decide what could be the better choice Ana made the choice for her.

"Is there something your Excellency wanted to discuss with me," the light brunette inquired advancing forward.

"With your permission," Eirtaé said before turning away, with Moteé and Sabé in her heels they left leaving both alone.

"Please," Palpatine said more amicably motioning for the sofa beside her as he retook his former seat, "you should be exhausted."

Ana raised her brow at his obvious knowledge concerning her private life, but chose to keep her silence and sit down. "What is it that your Excellency wanted to discuss with me?!"

"Had Amidala made any contact yet," he asked with concern seeping into his voice.

"I'm afraid there had not been any news from my Lady since her departure earlier today," she answered him coldly. _And if anything happens to her it is your entire fault, _she thought vexed.

Palpatine almost grinned at the rage radiating from the woman-child in front of him, _such a passionate being so like her sibling_.

Sighing tiredly he averted his blue eyes away from her accusatory gaze as his shoulders slumped showing her for the first time a part of him she had never seen before. For the first time since she had met him she truly realized his own humanity.

"I know I should not have requested such dangerous action from Amidala, but…" His voice waved and lowered as if he was afraid of admitting it, "there are few people I can truly claim to trust. When I received Hill's message, egoistically my thought instantly fell on my former Queen for I knew she would do _anything_ to stop this horrendous war," he revealed her.

Ananta stood there gawking as the currently most powerful man in the galaxy as he let his walls fall and crumble before her showing her the fearing, doubtful man he truly was. He made mistakes and committed errors, but he has done it in a try to prevent worst ones from happening. He made his choices thinking in the welfare of all and not only of a single few. Her new gained comprehension made her feel a twinge of guilt regarding her dark thought concerning the unaware man in front of her and for the first time since they had met Ana felt sympathetic towards him. Pushing back her unease she got up from her seat and with determinate steeps gone to seat beside his silent form. "It would be okay, I'm sure my Lady will be successful and return back unharmed," she told him reassuringly. He simply eyed her, but she noticed the hope sparkling in his eyes, "I'm sure of it," she insisted softly placing a hand in his slouched shoulder.

"You're right," he assented righting himself. The simple man capable of error disappeared again under the mask of the confident politician once more, but contrary to before she knew now what laid hidden beneath. "Can I offer your Excellency some refreshments, some caf or tea perhaps," she asked getting up.

"I think I will accept a cup of tea my dear, thank you," he answered smiling.

"If I may be excused," she said bowing before retreating into the apartment's bowels.

"Thank you my dear," Palpatine thanked as Ana gave him the cup of tea she had just finished purring to him. "Hmm," he hummed appreciatively, "this is a very well made tea," he told her satisfied, "usually droid-made tea is not this good, they lack the right knowledge I'm afraid."

Ana chuckled lightly, "I'm glad I decided to prepare it myself them."

"You prepare it," the Sith asked intrigued.

"Well yes, I learn how in the time I spent on Naboo; my Lady also appreciates a good cup of tea from time to time and I suppose having prepared it in the Nabooian fashion also helped please your palate," she confessed.

"You are full of surprises my dear," Palpatine observed as he sipped his tea.

"Only good ones I hope," Ana said smiling.

"Oh yes," he confirmed with shinning eyes, "only good ones indeed.

"Ananta, please take a seat," he said to the standing young human motioning to the place at his side she had occupied when she had tried to reassure him. Surprised she sat down frowning. "Ananta I want to thank you for your time. Please let me finish," he said when she motioned to reply. "It means a great deal to me you have not taken against me the weakness I have showed you today, I'm truly grateful," he said reaching out and squeezing the hand in her lap, "thank you. If you ever need something, anything…" he let hanged in the air before letting go of her hand and returning his attention to his beverage, "hmm, truly delicious.


	10. 10 Offerings

10 Offerings

The young Jedi crossed the Entry Hall with determinate steeps; with a simple nod of acknowledgement to Dar Wac he passed through the two red guards posted there and advanced through the reception desk to the express turbo-lift. The security procedures were finished quickly and the former slave soon found himself face to face with one of the few persons he truly trusted.

"Anakin my boy, what a pleasant surprise," the Chancellor greeted rising from his desk and descending the steeps to join the smiling nineteen year old, "how are you faring, well I presume."

"Yes," Anakin replied giving a short bow, "I thank you for your concern your Excellency."

"And your Padawan, the young Togruta, Ahsoka Tano was it? I'm sure she is flourishing under your tutelage."

"She still has much to learn, but I'm confident she will become a great Jedi someday."

"Really, I will make sure to keep an eye on her then." Anakin followed the Naboo as he climbed the steps towards the panoramic transparisteel window, "I had the pleasure to become acquainted with your sister," Palpatine told as he started strolling along the window.

Anakin smiled candidly, "nothing like what your Excellency had expected I dare to guess."

"Well, I must confess she caught me a little off guard yes. _She is not the simpleton I was sure to find, but her empathy is weakness enough for me to control her._

"My sister had always been exceptional and not simply accepting what life seemed to have decided for her, always wanting to be more, to go farther."

"Like yourself," Sidious asked innocently.

The Jedi chuckled lightly, "yes, I suppose so."

"You could have asked me to take her under my 'wing'. I would have gladly accepted it."

"I'm sure you would and I thank your Grace, but I couldn't possibly ask such of your Excellency, my sister, _and Padmé too I'm sure,_ would probably have reprehend me severely for asking that much of you. Besides that wouldn´t have been necessary, during the time we spent in Varykino Ana quickly bonded with Senator Amidala and she was more than happy to serve as her aide."

"Your love for your sister his clear in the way you speak about her," _no need to insist in something the boy is clearly not inclined to; there will be plenty of opportunities to try to sway him._

"Yes I do love my sister deeply; her absence had cost me more than I care to admit"

"Then you must be happy to be able to have her under your care again."

"In a way," Anakin said amused.

Palpatine arched an inquiring brow at the Jedi knight, "in a way?"

"I think it would be more correct if it was the other way around."

"The other way around," the Sith asked confused facing the boy.

"In my childhood, it was my sister the one keeping me out of trouble. She tends to be my voice of reason more times than not," he confessed to the attentive Chancellor, "so much that I find myself following her choices almost by mere instinct.

"Really," Palpatine said, the giddy smile upon his lips passing without notice by the recalling Jedi, "I wasn't aware."

"But surely your Excellency had already discovered my sister is far from normal," Anakin said turning his full-attention to the politician beside him.

"I did find she had a lot of potential, _it made me bemoan her inferiority even more, with her keen mind she would have made a fine follower,_ she proved to be a noteworthy adversary.

"Uh adversary your Grace," the Jedi asked surprised.

"Oh yes, I have found your sibling as quite the knack for Dejarik, she had barely gasped its principles, but her dormant 'ability' is noticeable."

"That's not surprising, Ana always strived for a challenge, is when she is pushed to and beyond her limits that she shows her true valour and strength. The hardest she's pushed the hardest she forces herself to go, it's almost scary sometimes," he finished quietly.

"Don't you say?"

"That combined with her stubbornness after deciding something make her a force to be reckoned, especially as an adversary," Anakin added grinning.

"A pity she cannot become a Jedi then."

The young man shook his head sadly, "I don't think so. I believe she is unable of not growing attachments," he explained softly.

_And you are young Skywalker,_ Sidious mused amused.

"Your Excellency should be careful," Anakin advised solemn.

Palpatine blinked his ice blue eyes, "careful?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if after she gained more experience she came after a rematch and I'm sure that by then you would have to fight tooth and nail for the victory."

Sidious chuckled, _I would like to see that, _"I would like that, I do enjoy a challenge too, but I tend to find it hard to find for some time now."

"I assure you Excellency, if you give her some time you will find that if she had risen your interest before she will surely become the adversary you are obviously longing," Anakin promised.

_Or a helpful devotee, _Sidious anticipated giddy.

…

Basking in the cupper hues of the dying day a couple lay seated embracing each other, fearful for the end of such moment where they could replenish their aching hearts. Padmé snuggled further into her husband embrace and sniffing lightly she sighed content.

Anakin smiled down at his wife as he started smoothing her brown locks happy with the simple fact of being near his angel.

"I missed you so much," her muffled voice sounded in the otherwise vacant balcony. The young man close his eyes and let his soul feed of that flickering moment of bliss, "I missed you too."

"Ani we need to talk, I'm worried about Ana," the Senator confessed righting herself, "every time she returns from one of her treatments she closes herself in her room claiming to be tired and stays there until the next day! She's here for more than a few months already and apart from accompanying me to the Senate she had not left the apartment."

"Had she been taking her medicine along with her treatments," the Jedi asked concerned.

"Yes but…"

"Hush," he said putting a finger over her lips, "do not worry, everything's fine. I know my sister; she behaves like that because she does not wish to concern you. You told me the treatments leave her very weak?"

"Yes, that had concern me greatly at first, but after her physician had assured me it was a normal occurrence in cases like hers I calmed-down."

"That's why," he clarified, "she do not wish to worry you so she keep herself out of sight until she deems herself strong enough so you won't see her like that."

"But that is not necessary; she does not need to hide her weakness. I would never judge her for that!"

"Of course not," he said giving her a peck on the lips, "I know it and Ana knows it too, that's not the reason. She does not want to worry you, but that isn't the only reason," he continued in a cold voice. "As slaves we soon discovered that weakness was something we could not afford to show, her behaviour is a defence mechanism she developed to survive."

"I could…"

"She will come around eventually, just give her time. Besides, she's as stubborn as me you wouldn't be able to sway her," he let out.

"Is that so," the brunette said smirking, "but don't I know exactly what to do with you," she asked leaning to him.

"Oh you …" he growled and jumping at her he effectively pinned her beneath him.

…..

Letting the door shut behind her Ana led herself towards the sitting area, her datapad on her hands as it was already customary for her.

"Oh no, not today," Sabé stated approaching her.

"**We** are going out," Eirtaé informed approaching her also.

"I'm really not up to that, besides I'm working on my Naboo," Ana declared showing them her datapad where some lines of the epic poem Defence of Naboo shone.

"Oh no you won't," Sabé replied snagging the datapad away from Ana.

"You have said you would like to see a bit more of Coruscant, but until this day you have seen nothing more than the Senate and these rooms so Sabé and myself have decided to take you out," the blond said determinately.

"But, what if Padmé needs your presence," Ana tried.

"Well, I think our Lady would gladly accept our absence seeing someone had just arrived," Sabé let it hanging.

"Oh, now I get it," Ana said chuckling, "and I suppose they're in…"

"The sitting area," Sabé confirmed.

"Well, I suppose I will return to my room then. I can always see my brother tomorrow morning," she mused out loud.

"Is something wrong with your earing," Eirtaé snapped at her

"No I simply choose to ignore you," she answered smartly as she folded her arms over her chest.

"So is that how it is going to be then," Sabé replied narrowing her brown eyes at her.

"What are you doing," Ana exclaimed when the two aides grabbed an arm each and promptly started dragging her to her room.

"We are going out and there is nothing you can do or say to change that, not even making a fit," Eirtaé retorted.

…

"See was it that hard," Sabé asked a pouting Ana.

Letting out a resigned sigh the young adult assented, "maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, but I'm still angry at you both. Where are we going anyway? After your rather incessant insistence in some more richly made formal attire I'm sure we are not going out for a mere tour, are we?"

"We are going to the opera," Eirtaé informed.

"There's an Omar Berenko's poem based play being performed," Sabé added.

"Truly," she asked excitedly, "I love his work," she told them.

"We know!"

"Our Lady had planned to make you a surprise and take you to the opening night, but with the recent turn of events events…" the brunette let out.

"Its opening night," Ana asked nervously, "but, then the opera house will be bursting with important figures!"

"Exactly," Eirtaé huffed, "I'm sure you're regretting not having let me do something more elaborate with that mane of yours," the blond said snidely.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair," said an outraged Ana.

"Yes there is! Look at it, it seems so… plain!"

"And?"

"Calm down you two," Sabé tried to reason.

"I just don't understand why do you hide yourself."

"I do not hide myself," Ana refuted, "I just prefer to steer away from the public eye," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's the difference," Eirtaé insisted.

"Eirtaé," Sabé warned, "just let it go."

"Very well, I just cannot understand why she does not care to reach further when is obvious she could,", the blond Naboo said to her counterpart.

"Eirtaé stop talking as if I wasn't here," Ana demanded, "besides, I do not need for anyone to tell me about my true valour for me to realize it," she calmly confessed at the two aides.

After a couple of silent moments Sabé, armed of a cheeky smile, nudged a deadpan Eirtaé, "she's slyer than what we take her for."

With a blank face Eirtaé passed through the two women sniffing, "are you two coming or not," she threw back as she got out from the turbolift.

Looking at each other the two brunettes followed after the prideful Naboo giggling.


	11. To each prey its own net

Disclaimer; Star Wars did not came from the deeps of my mind; I'm too young for that to be even remotely plausible.

11 To each prey its own net

Comfortably seated Palpatine sipped from the cup in his hand as his eyes swiped over the balcony to the multitude of beings swarming in the entrance hall bellow, the Galaxy's elite had endowed their more ostentatious garbs in a vain attempt to catch his attention. Such an inept bunch they were, do they really took him for the kind of being who would be so easily ensnared by their cheap parlour tricks!? Fools, he who knew every trick in the Galaxy! He controlled them, all of them. Not even the Jedi were safe from his machinations and soon their doomed destiny would finally befall them when he would expunge even the very memory of that scourge from the Galaxy's annals. He would make sure of that! And he would achieve that by the hands of the very one they thought was their 'Chosen One' he silently gloated.

In the mob a sight caught his attention and putting the cup away the Sith Lord motioned for Pestage to approach him.

"Excellency," he inquired bowing.

The man simply nodded to the small group bellow for the aide to understand his intentions.

"It will be done," he assured before leaving.

Soon enough the human returned, "it seems Senator Amidala had reserved a viewing box for this evening presentation, seeing she has yet to appear, something must have detained her and her aides seemed to have come instead."

_I'm quite sure of exactly __**who**__ cause her delay, _Sidious mused as he recalled that morning's visit. "The Senator had booked a three seats box I presume," he said tapping his fingers in the balustrade as his piercing eyes fallowed the group's advance.

"Yes, she had indeed do so," Pestage confirmed.

"I think a distasteful mistake occurred with the Senator's reservation, it seems the view box in her name as only two seats," he hinted not taking his eyes from his prey bellow.

"As you wish your Excellency," Pestage assented before retiring again.

Palpatine took a last sip from his tea before rising from the small table and leave the private balcony as, behind him, a serving droid started cleaning up. He had a web to spin.

….

Palpatine advanced smoothly towards the unsuspecting group enthusiastically conversing some distance away. "Good evening my dear," a smiling Palpatine interplead the trio.

Twirling around Ana broke into a broad smile at recognising the newcomer, "good evening Excellency," she greeted bowing deeply.

"Excellency," Sabé and Eirtaé greeted in their turn with a bow of their own.

"You are faring well I assume," the politician asked in his most worried voice.

"I am, I thank you for your concern," she thanked giving another bow.

"There is no need for thanks my dear but, where is my good friend Senator Amidala!"

"I'm afraid she found herself stalled and was not able to come."

"Oh, that is quite unfortunate; I do hope it was nothing bad."

"Not at all, I can assure you," Ana answered with twinkling eyes.

"I'm glad to hear."

"Perhaps we should retire to our boxes," the Chancellor advised motioning towards the masses moving to their seats, "I think the play is about to start."

Ana was about to accent her concordance when a protocol droid come heading for them, "I'm so sorry but it seems to have been a mistake regarding your seats arrangements."

"What do you mean by 'mistake'," Eirtaé asked in cold fury, "how was that possible?!"

"Uh I can't really say," the droid stated unsure."

"This is preposterous," Eirtaé rebutted.

"I'm sure there is a solution," Ana offered, "what was the mistake about," she questioned the droid.

"It seems there had been an exchange with the view boxes' reservations. Senator Amidala's reservation was incorrectly marked as a two seats reservation," the droid explained.

"I see. Are not any other seats available," she asked with little hope.

"I'm afraid there is none, it **is** opening night," the droid hinted.

"Well, I suppose I will return to the apartment suit then," Ana decided turning to the three humans.

"No you won't," Eirtaé denied.

I demand for this situation to be resolved this instant," the blond insisted.

Ana sighed before shrugging it off, "it's too late Eirtaé; people are already being directed to their seats. The only thing we would accomplish would be creating a unnecessary commotion and that is something I totally dispense. I will return."

Eirtaé almost refused, but their surroundings stopped her, publicly Ananta' station was beneath her own as well as Sabé's and so Ana's choice was the only possible, she had her hands tied up. "So be it, I will call a transport for you," the Naboo relented.

"There is no need."

The three women turned their attention to the Chancellor; they had almost forgotten his silent presence.

"I gladly offer you a seat in my private box," Palpatine interposed.

"I thank you your Excellency, but I cannot accept," she said after a silent moment, "I could never accept to impose myself to such extent."

"Nonsense," he chastised her, "I do enjoy your company my dear.

Unsure of the right choice Ana fell silent, she truly wished to see the play, but feared the Chancellor's kindness was just for the sake of his good manners. The episode in their last encounter may have helped her see him in a new light, but she was far from considering him the close friend she knew her brother did.

_Bloah, what bad can it do? _"I kindly accept your Excellency," she thanked with a shy smile and a bow.

"We thank you also," Eirtaé replied accompanied of a deep bow.

"Truly, there's no need for gratefulness. I find your company quite stimulating and I can assure you I enjoy it each moment."

Ana fought back the blush she felt rushing to her face, her prideful side was positively bouncing at his words, but she rapidly silenced her side of her. Giving it free rein would not lead her to nothing good she was certain.

"We will wait for you by the entrance hall so we can return together," Eirtaé decided.

"Do not worry, I encharge myself of taking her home after the play."

Eirtaé seemed unsure but with a glace to her silent charge the aide nodded her agreement, "very well Excellency," she simply said before turning and following the droid alongside Sabé.

"Let us go too," Palpatine said indicating Ana to fall in steep with him.

…..

"Isn't that Amidala's new aide with the Chancellor?"

Senator Organa's eyes turned to where his college was looking, "indeed it is," he replied as he watched the couple as they walked past him chatting amicably. "Ananta?!"

The young woman turned around to be faced with a familiar face, "Senator Organa, I wasn't expecting to see you here although, it really shouldn't be a surprise I suppose," she said the last part more to herself than anything else.

"It's nice to see you again," the politician said smiling.

"Hare you two familiar with each other," Palpatine said faking surprise; he was quite on current of the ins and outs occurring in Amidala's apartments.

"Yes, Senator Amidala and I have been cooperating in the preparation of some bills to present in the Senate," he said elusively.

The Chancellor smiled at him_, fool, I'm well aware of your tries at opening Amidala's eyes regarding me. She would eventually fall disappointed at my future actions, but not now. Now I still have use for her misplaced trust._

Ana watched the interaction with a plain face, she knew the Senator was twisting the truth to his favour, but chose to stay silent. Her loyalty had already been placed and it wasn't anywhere near those two men.

"Have you come with Senator Amidala," Organa questioned Ana as he scanned the people around.

"I'm afraid not Senator, I've come with Eirtaé and Sabé."

"But I don't seem to find them either."

"They had already taken their seats," Palpatine answered for her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not following?!"

_He can be quite an overbearing man_, Ana stared at him, "there had been some kind of mistake concerning our seats and Chancellor Palpatine was kind enough to offer me a seat in his private box."

"That was considerate of you your Excellency, I would have made you the same offer," he said gently.

"I thank your generosity Senator but, as you can see, it isn't necessary."

"We better go my dear," Palpatine advised, "the play must be about to start. Goodbye Senator."

"Goodbye Senator Organa and again thank you for the invitation," Ana excused herself.

Bail Organa watched as the couple moved away as a deep frown covered his features, what was going on between those two.

…..

Entering the viewing box Ananta followed the Chancellor's example and stopped as a couple rose from their seats and conveyed to them.

"Ananta let me present you to my aides and friends, Sly Moore and Sate Pestage," Palpatine presented as each one gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ana replied. So these were the aides Padmé had talked about. She risked a glance at the female Umbaran, it was rumoured the administrative aide had removed Sei Taria from the position so she could take it, maybe she did, but perhaps the former aide had let her. According to Eirtaé Sei had kept a lasting relationship with the former Supreme Chancellor, maybe the human woman had lost interest in the position after his removal from Office?

"How do you do," Sly said.

"You're Senator Amidala's new aide are you not," Pestage pointed out.

"I am, yes,"

It's a pity the Senator cannot comprehend our Chancellor's attempts to the Galaxy's political improvements," the human replied.

Her stifling was almost imperceptible, but not the Dark Lord and his acolyte. "I'm sure My Lady choices are always with the Galaxy's best interest in mind," Ana said hiding the edge in her voice, almost.

"Pestage please, tonight let us forget politics," Palpatine admonished lightly.

"Of course, I am truly sorry," he apologized with a short bow.

"Let us seat my dear," the Chancellor instructed guiding her to the front seats of the viewing box as the two aides retook their former seats just behind them.

"Don't you turn on the translator," Palpatine asked motioning one of the many buttons on the armrest of her seat, "I'm afraid the play is spoken in Naboo not basic," he explained.

Ana stared at him, "yes I'm aware."

Palpatine watched her surprised at what her words indicated, "do you speak Naboo?!"

She smiled prideful, "not completely, but well enough to not need the translator and hearing it spoken would only help me improve it."

"Knowing it could become quite helpful," Palpatine mentioned admiring her surprised, "but there was no need to force yourself to such. The Basic would have been enough; the great majority of the Senate is only bilingual, their only fluent in their own language and Basic."

Ana smiled at him, "it wasn't because I felt the need to learn it, it was because I wanted."

Sidious paused to watch and not just look the girl beside him as she rambled about unaware of the true nature of his rising interest.

"It isn't a very easy language to learn, I have to concede, especially because of its large difference regarding the flat Basic or the rough Huttese. But it haves a melodic intonation that contrary to the sharp Huttese gives a certain amount of satisfaction in learning it. Besides, Berenko's oeuvre is far more intense in its original language than the basic. I continuously increase my idea that mostly any opus loses great part of its allure every time such thing occurs. Oh it's starting," Ana exclaimed averting her eyes to the stage as the first accords start to play.

The play had good passé and the actors performed to almost perfection, but Sidious only watched it half-intently, his searching eyes leaping from time to time to the seat beside him as if such actions would help him solve the evermore enigma the girl turned out to be. Every time he thought to have figured her out she revealed another side of her that both pleased and concerned him. It wasn't that he didn't knew she was a righteous believing fool with the weakness of compassion to bust it up to hindering her from ever dream of greatness, but he had yet to find her goal or more importantly her motivations. She closed herself too much for that. It seemed every time he spoke it her she only talked the minimal necessary to be courteous. Frowning he reached a decision, he needed to change his tatics.


	12. 12 Dark Trinity

Dedicated to The PhantomismyLove. Sorry for the late update but work had been crazy this last couple of weeks.

12 Dark Trinity

All the Opera House stood in ovation and high above the crowd a young human woman followed their example as she clapped her hands in thanks for the amazing play she had the privilege to assist.

Ananta smiled brightly as she applauded the bowing actors, she had enjoyed that evening's entertainment far more than she had first expected and apart from one or other word that had escaped her she had followed the plot quite easily.

"Shall we go now my dear, it's best if we avoid the agglomerate of people flooding the halls soon enough," Palpatine advised the content girl as he rose from his seat.

"Yes of course."

"I see you enjoyed yourself," Sly pointed out falling in steep with the human as soon as the couple passed by her seat.

"I did, more than I first thought," she admitted.

"Of course, this is your debut regarding such amusements," Pestage said in turn.

"It is," she assent regarding him carefully.

"Don't be surprised," Moore explained diverting her mind from his faux pas, "a new face in the Senate's Halls is always a chance for gossip."

Ana made a sour face, she had not expected to raise enough attention for something like that to happen; she had barely visited the building more than a couple of times for Force's sake! The Chancellor's interest in her was bound to be the reason behind it and that evening was just going to end up fuelling it further. She sighed, _great!_

"Do not worry yourself child," the Umbaran said setting a comforting hand in her slumped shoulder, "they only talk for the sake of it."

"And because you're the Chosen one's twin sister," Pestage interjected.

Ananta eyed him from the corner of her stormy eyes, "my brother's life is his own and mine likewise," she said flatly.

"Moore, Pestage, you can retire for the evening, I do not longer require your services. I will escort you home, like promised," he told the young human as he turned his attention to her.

"Your Excellency," Moore complied leaving.

"Until tomorrow Excellency," Pestage said in turn before following his college out of the viewing box.

"Let us go then," Palpatine said motioning to the exit.

After a few steps the Chancellor broke the silence between them, "I would like to ask you to not take offence in Pestage's words," he told her as they strolled towards the Chancellor's private speeder.

Ana arched a brow at the man walking beside her.

"I assure you he did not wished to say it in such a negative way, he is just a bit too rough with is words sometimes," the Naboo apologised on behalf of his aide.

Ananta gave him a short glance before grant him a small smile. "I understand him, in a way," she finally spoke, "I simply do not like to be robed of my own choices," she let out firmly, "I had to give up on them too much already," she confessed. Ana shook her head when Palpatine motioned for her to continue, "let us just forget it, as I do not allow anyone to take my choices from me I cannot in good mind try to make choices for others, I'm not an hypocrite, Pestage actions are his own also."

Sidious consigned himself to silence. With each new encounter the girl revelled himself more complex, _a true challenge_, he mused excited.

….

"So, how was it," Padmé asked a silent Ananta as she snuggled further into her husband's arms as she sipped from the cup of caf in her hands.

"I loved it," Ana confessed as she leaned back in the yellow sofa directly in front of the enveloped pair.

"I still can understand how the reservations switch occurred? They're always so meticulous about it," Padmé commented frowning.

"I can't help you there; you're more into the subject than I. If you're at a lost I'm even worst. I'm not familiar with the proceedings and all so I cannot really form any kind of theory," Ana said shrugging.

"Luckily Chancellor Palpatine was kind enough to offer you a seat with him," the Jedi told both women.

"Yes he was," his twin conceded, "but I must admit, I was abit unsure about accepting the offer" she revealed taking a light sip.

"Why," her brother exclaimed surprised.

The blue eyed woman looked at him from over her cup's rim, "didn't it occurred to you that perhaps his invitation could have been just for the sake of good manners," she said pointedly.

"Don't be silly sis; Chancellor Palpatine is not a two face man!"

Ananta brow raised by itself did her sibling truly believe the politician was **that **irreproachable?! She tried a glance at Padmé who chose that exact moment to take a long sip. _Right, not even Padmé believes that and she knows him the longest._

"Well, at least now you have someone to accompany you when you decide to spent an evening in the opera house," the Jedi replied to his wife before finishing his own cup.

"What," Anakin asked noticing his sister disapproving stare, "not everyone is as enthusiastic about it as you two," he said defensively.

The two women traded knowing looks before bursting out laughing.

"Ani you're impossible," Padmé amusedly admonished the young man as she tried not to choke in her caf.

"You're lucky you have your good looks otherwise I think Padmé would never even spare you a second glance," Ana said between giggles.

"Hey, I resent that," he barked, "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh Ani don't be angry," Padmé tried to calm him as she put aside her empty cup as she rose from her seat, "what would you want me to do to make it up to you," the Senator said to her pouting husband in a husky voice.

"Come here," he said giddy.

"Hm, I rather not," she said with barely restrained laughter as she spun around and sprinted towards their room.

"You can run but you can't hide," he said jumping after her.

_Those two_, Ana thought with a mischievous grin in her face.

…..

"Good morning, you two," a joyful Ananta greeted the arriving pair from her seat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Ana," Padmé answered at her friend smiling as she took a seat by her side.

"'morning sis," Anakin mumbled stifling a yawn as he too sat before his eyes rummaged through the copious amounts of various fruits and breads spread around their table.

A content hum filled the silence as Ana chewed on the yellow piece of fruit she had just bite.

"I see you came to greatly appreciate the goten fruit," the Senator pointed out.

"I do, its bittersweet taste is very pleasing," Ana confirmed.

"I concur, but I do prefer the shuura," Padmé retorted as she served herself of the fruit.

"What about you brother, what's your favourite… uh?!"

"What, I'm ravenous," he said defensively at his wife and sister's incredulous stares to the piled food in his plate, "I had a very extenuating night," he hinted.

The Senator choked in the sip of tea she had just taken spluttering everything around her in the process. Quickly making use of her napkin, the irked Naboo started cleaning the mess her husband had made her do as she glared vibroblades at him, "Anakin, seriously, your sister is not obliged to hearing this kind of things when she's eating," she chastised trying to hide her flushed countenance.

"She does not seem all that fazed by it," the Jedi said eyeing his chuckling twin.

"Padmé does not seem as famished as you," Ana informed arming her sister-in-law with the argument she needed to give the young knight a taste of his own medicine.

Padmé grinned happy with her new arsenal, "that's because last night's 'activities' were not all that impressive as your brother wants to make you believe," she remarked acidly.

"What do you mean 'not all that impressive'," he complained, "I was the epitome of commitment; there was not a crevice I left unattended."

"STOP, just please stop," Ana begged over dramatically, "oh the mental pictures. I'm going to be sick," she warned.

"Or so you think," Padmé voiced out loud.

"Wait just a minute," Anakin said indignant, "that's…"

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had just arrived," Eirtaé informed cutting off their conversation.

With a look shared between the three they fell into their supposed roles moments before the Jedi arrival.

"Anakin, I knew I would find you here," his tone accusatory.

"I came visit my sister Obi-Wan," it wasn't a lie, not really anyway, only a half-truth.

"My Lady I thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid Anakin must come with me. We're needed in the Outer Rim territories," he said to the Senator in a stressed tone.

Ana narrowed her eyes at the Jedi Master as the memory of his discussion with her friend resurfaced in her mind. She knew attachments were taboo to the Jedi Order, but she could not, for the life of her, understand why. She comprehended their reasoning, but was unable to accept it. Their teachings went against people's very nature at trying to supress great part of the emotional spectre one of the things that made for one being's individuality. One could not simply grab all of his/hers dark traits and shove them in some Force-forsaken recess of one's mind and forget their very existence like, she knew, her brother tried to do. Ananta truly feared Anakin's muzzled ire, he had been binding them ever since she could recall. Padmé's presence had helped him control them and so Obi-Wan's insistence in making a rift between them would obviously damp such achievement.

"Well then I will take my leave," the young Jedi said as he was about to get up.

"Brother wait! At least finish up first," his twin pleaded grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry Ananta, but we're in a hurry, there's no time," her brother's former Master retorted visibly irritated by her interruption.

"Allow me to think otherwise Master Kenobi, even if the fleet is already stationed and ready the preparations to Anakin's arrival will yet take some time, time that is more than enough for him to finish his breakfast," she affirmed.

Obi-Wan frowned at the young woman, Anakin had told him about his sister's headstrongness, _it seems more like stubbornness to me, _he huffed. "Until he finishes," he relented sighing. If she had half the obstinacy of her sibling he would never be able to dissuade her.

"Tea," Ana politely asked the brooding Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan almost gapped at the pleasantly smiling human woman. He reached out with his senses, but the waves of ire he had felt coming from her seemed to be long gone, _what?!_

"I may be an unruly woman," she told him seriously, "but I'm a polite one as well," she said smiling amused. "Besides, I did get my way," Ana pointed out with twin twinkling blue eyes.

The older Jedi launched an incredulous look at his former Padawan, but he wisely choose to avert his eyes as he hid his smirk behind his cup of caf. Anakin was far from being the kind of fool who did not knew what battles to fight.

"Try the tea," Padmé said with a bright smile," it's most pleasant," the Senator could not help but feel the guilty pleasure of seeing the prideful Jedi speechless. Ana had a nice bite, maybe she should try a political career.

….

Sidious look out to the darkening sky outside his office window, "you seemed to have grown on her," he told the pale figure standing behind him.

"I thought as much," the Umbaran said in her turn, "although I did not do anything more than being polite."

"But you did not cross her either," the Dark Lord said accusingly as he turned around.

"I had not expected for her to be so strong-minded and loyal," Pestage said the last word with incredulity as if it was something abnormal to him.

"She as the same fiery temperament of her twin, but contrary to Anakin she knows to bid her time and her prolonged life as a slave made her a very suspicious creature. I fear the people she loves and cares about are the only exceptions, but one must earn that consideration," the Sith Master mused out loud.

"She seemed at ease with Your Excellency," Sly commented, "maybe she already sees you as such?"

"No," he said somewhat annoyed, "she simply is a remarkable pretender. _The things I could teach her, if only…_

I could excuse myself for my behaviour and try to change her mind about me," Pestage tried.

"NO, she would see right through your actions and became even more suspicious of you and rightly assume I was behind them. Just stay out of her way from now on. Sly," Palpatine called turning to the silent mystic beside him, "she will soon come to find me, I will make it so, I won't be here, but you will."

A.N. Just a little side note about the fruit Ananta was eating, the name goten is Japanese and means sky. The fruit appears in the dinner scene between Padmé and Anakin when they're in Varykino it's the star fruit seen in the fruit bowl. Because I did not knew what to call it (seeing there's no reference (that I could find) to it I decided goten was a somewhat fitting name. Hope that had been clarifying enough and that you have enjoyed the chapter. 'till next time.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Caged bird

Ananta rushed towards the Supreme Chancellor's office intent in speaking with the man, any observant being who crossed paths with the seemingly agitated young human would have assumed she had important matters to attend for her Lady, but they were all far from the truth.

She clutched the datapad to her chest wary of by some strange fluke letting the preciosity in her hands slip between her fingers and destroy it. Its true valour was not in the device she hold almost reverently, but instead in the knowledge safely stored inside, Omar Berenko's entire creations, even the less known, with his opus magnum Defence of Naboo crowning it. Even little pieces left unfinished by his sudden disappearance were present! Her hands unconsciously caressed the tool; she would love to keep such relic, but her reasoning advised her against it. She could not possibly accept such gift from the Chancellor, even if the politician had not asked for anything in return she could not shake the sense of guilty she felt every time she thought about accepting it.

Finally arriving at the entrance lobby Ananta approached the reception desk addressing the male Rodian behind it, "please, I would like…"

A questioning "Ananta," was heard before she could continue.

"Lady Moore," the brunette greeted the approaching Umbaran.

"Have you come to visit his Excellency?"

"Yes I would like to speak with him if that is possible."

"I'm sorry, but his Excellency is not here at the moment."

"Oh, I guess I will have to return latter then," Ana let out.

"You could help me with some minor chores and maybe by the time we are finished his Excellency has already returned from his affairs."

Ananta mulled over the suggestion, it was not such a bad idea, by the way things were going with the Republic´s affairs if she left to come back latter nothing could guarantee her she would not be meet with the same situation. Nodding her agreement Ana replied, "I will do that."

….

"Hand me the next one," Moore said stretching an awaiting hand towards Ananta. The human promptly gave her the last holodisc that remained from the pile she had been holding which the Umbaran safely stored in the racks above the reflective floor. A soft touch to a concealed panel beside it was all it took for the bas-relief to slide back into his original place masking any indication of the archives hidden behind. "Records of amendments and other Office related documents," Moore supplied at noticing the questioning gaze lingering over the relief.

"Sorry, I should not have…" Ana struggled for words when Moore dismissed her apologies with a simple, "everyone is curious specially humankind."

Ana gave her a shy smile, "I suppose you are right, in a way. It seems we end up before the Chancellor's return," Ananta observed more seriously as they left the Anteroom returning to the Ceremonial Office, "It seems I will have to come back another day," she mumbled lying her eyes on the datapad on the Chancellor's desk shining under the twilight sun.

"It is possible that the meeting his Excellency had to attend to have prolonged itself far more than he had first expected," Moore informed, "sometimes I worry he could overdo himself," she whispered absent minded.

Curiosity pricked the young human woman and before Ananta could comprehend what she was doing the words had already left her mouth, "why are you so attached to him?" Ana gasped horrified, "I, I'm so sorry… Oh Force, I did not mean," she stammered paling by her awful gaffe.

"He saved my life," the pale human-like being stated flatly.

Ana stared at the other female, "wha…"

"Ananta! To what do I owe such a pleasant surprise?"

The stunned former slave snapped her mouth shut at the Chancellor's welcome greeting. Twirling around Ana was confronted with a cheerful middle aged man who smiled at her fondly.

Sidious controlled his urge to grin at the pink hue covering the girl's face, her countenance screamed guilty so loud he almost touted her about it, almost.

"Excellency," Ana's slightly pitched voice greeted, how long had he been there? Had he heard any part of the conversation, _oh Force!_

"To whom do I owe the honour of such brightening presence, Senator Amidala," he inquired.

"Oh I, mn," Ana stuttered nervously.

"I'm afraid my dear I'm quite incapable of understanding your words," he humorously teased the obviously tensed girl.

By then Ana's face was already of a bright scarlet, she did not thought it was possible for her to ever embarrass herself more absolutely than she already have. She just wanted to hid her face in her hands and run.

"Sly you are excused," Palpatine said dismissing his aide who acknowledged his dismissal with a nod before leaving the pair alone.

"I see you received my present," he let out eyeing the datapad placed on top of his desk as he ascended the stairs towards it.

"Yes and I would like to offer your Excellency my most sincere thanks," she thanked with a deep courtesy, "but I'm afraid I cannot accept," she concluded righting herself up.

"Cannot accept?! Was it not to your liking," he asked her somewhat saddened, "after our evening together I got the impression you would appreciate such gift above all else, was I mistaken, would you prefer something else?"

"Oh no, no, it's not like that;" she promptly replied, "it's just…," she searched for the words, "it's just too much," she mumbled down casting her eyes.

"Ananta," Palpatine claimed her attention as he took her hands in his, "please accept it. Its valour is only equal to your own. Please, let me finish," he told her at her motion to retort, "I have found in you the truest of friends, something I'm afraid it's rare to find in these turbulent times, especially in the Senate' Halls.

"But… Moore, Pestage," she tried.

He granted her a tired smile as he shook his head in denial, "I think not, they respect power and confidence above all else, I could never break my mask of untouchable figure in their presence like I have done in yours," he confided her.

Ana gave him a sad smile, "I understand."

"Will you accept my gift then, "the politician asked hopeful squeezing her hands.

She bite her lower lip as she mulled over the matter in her head, she still wasn't comfortable with the offer, but his yearning eyes sealed her choice, "I gratefully accept," she answered bowing.

"I knew you would," he said grabbing the datapad form his desk and returning it to her grinning.

…..

"Tiring day," Ananta asked putting her datapad aside when a worn-looking Senator Amidala entered the open veranda.

Padme let herself fall back in the sofa beside her sister-in-law with a sigh, "that is positively quite the understatement," she said grimly.

"That sound rather serious," Ana said frowning.

"Not more than what unfortunately have become routine by now I'm afraid."

Ana eyed her friend sadly before snorting loudly, "don't give me the very same speech you feed everyone else with, it's me we are talking about!" Grabbing Padmé´s feet and hoisting them into her lap she took off the Senator shoes," now, tell me what happened," Ana demanded as she started rubbing her friend's feet.

"Oh," the Naboo moaned closing her eyes, "that's really good," she mumbled ecstatic, "where did you learn it?"

"**Don't **change the subject missy," Ana chided stopping her ministrations.

"Oh Ana, please don't stop," the Senator pleaded opening begging brown eyes.

"That look won't help you with me, I'm not Anakin you know," Ana affirmed crossing her arms over her chest, "you want a massage then start lessening that politician tongue of yours."

"Ana, are you capable of doing such a thing to me, after all I done for you," Amidala claimed exaggeratingly.

"Try me," her 'aide' told her shoving her feet off her lap.

"Oh, all right," Padmé huffed, "I've gone to the Chancellor's Office to try to arrange a meeting with him."

"And," Ana pushed taking hold of Padmé's feet again.

"And I came empty handed, "Amidala confessed morose.

"I understand that with his always full schedule managing a meeting for today would be near impossible, but to another date?"

"If it had been Moore the one hearing my request I would still bare some once of hope about it."

"Sorry, but I'm not following."

"Moore wasn't present; I had to speak with Pestage instead."

"So," Ana compelled her to continue.

"He gave me only double meaning words and none reassuring. He had nothing to gain," she added as afterthought.

"But, I thought those accusations had been proved wrong and not more than rumours going around the Senate's gossiping mouths," everyone knew about the corruption allegations the Supreme Chancellor's aide that had fallen over Pestage, but proof was un-existent and he had been cleared of all suspicion, at least in the eyes of the Republic law. Not more than envious plots it was surmised.

"Sometimes I wonder if they really just that."

Ananta fell silent as her mind wrapped around this new development. Was that why Palpatine had revealed to her the mistrust he felt towards everyone around him? Why I did not trust anyone else?

"But I'm afraid those suspicions are far from being the worst about Palpatine's advisor," the Senator whispered, "Panaka had confided me his own suspicions regarding Pestage's possible link to the discovery of various bodies in a secret network of tunnels on Naboo years ago. Of course there was no proof, but… I trust Panaka's judgement."

Ana bite her lip nervously corruption was one thing, but murderer… She shuddered, could the Chancellor be in danger?


	14. 14 Misplaced

Star Wars universe do not belong to me, I'm just tweaking it a little bit.

14 Misplaced

Ice blue eyes watched as the girl moved yet another beast along the game table. He easily counter acted her move with one of his own; the corner of his lips pulling upwards as it stroked bringing down another of her pieces. _Another flawless victory_, the Dark Lord assumed somewhat disappointed. He had expected more from the girl seated across from him, _not that much of a challenge, _he thought bitterly as he tasted the sour flavour of distaste in his mouth. Perhaps he had gifted her with far more importance than what she was worth; after all, she had yielded too easily. Sidious frowned, a bit of good acting and some well-placed truths and his soon-to-be apprentice's twin had come to search for his company almost every day, _too easy_, his mind corroborated his displeasure. A couple more pushes and the girl would happily concede him his every whim. A giddy hint the girl's celeste eyes pulled his attention back as she moved another piece along the board; her suddenly bold move amassing her two more moves in a row, which she used to corner him.

For a moment he stood there looking unbelievingly at the holo-table as suddenly flashed in his mind all her lost beings, _only the weakest!_ She had purposefully sacrificed them only to position herself at ready for her devastating attack. His eyes shown with excitement as he saw himself obliged to truly focus on the game, only his vast experience and fast thinking saved him from an unmistakable defeat. But far from letting herself be discouraged by her failed attempt at victory, Sidious watched astounded as she dodged his attacks and counter with her own again and again making him for the first time in ages retreat and defend until he saw his forces diminishing to the point of equality to hers. His hearth thundered in his chest as he felt the rush in his veins. His eyes scanned the board relentlessly, he would **NOT** lose; he would **make **her submit.

"Karking!" (!)

Palpatine raised his piercing eyes from the holo-table as his beast gave the finishing blow to her remaining pieces amassing him the victory his true self demanded. Arching an inquiring brow Palpatine hid the smugness of his grin in an innocent-looking smile, "I beg your pardon but, I'm afraid I did not understand that last sentence.

Ana blushed, she did not thought wise to translate the Huttese expletive to the Chancellor. "It's nothing importing," she laughed tensely as she waved the pestering subject away.

Palpatine seemed to want more that her dismissal of the subject, but end up dropping the matter, "you could try another attempt at victory," he said instead.

She laughs that time with real amusement, "now that I lost the advantage of surprise, I think it's more a try at certain defeat."

"Are you not harbouring even a little bit hope of vanquishing me; you are a talented strategist," he tried her.

She shook her head, "talent is nothing without knowledge and control. I have confronted Your Excellency countless times and know you have both as well as talent. Arrogance is the fools' demise."

Sidious smiled, "I could not have said it better my dear."

The sound of steeps coming from the Anteroom avert their gaze from each-other to the entrance just in time for them to see the Chancellor's advisor coming in, "Your Excellency, I'm sorry to interrupt but, you have a meeting to attend," Pestage announced approaching them.

The Sith Lord watched with interest as Ana let her smile fade away as she nodded her acknowledgement at Pestage's greeting, she felt clearly unease around his advisor. Sidious kept his peripheral vision trained on her as he faked his total attention towards the datapad Sate delivered him. It was almost imperceptible but, he was sure she had tensed the moment the human had become too close to him. Sidious gaze flickered to the girl, was she worried with Pestage proximity to him?! _Panaka_, he remembered suddenly and he almost crackled, _you are worried about me young one, _he finally realized gleefully, "_you wish to protect __**ME**__, from Pestage! How delightfully fortunate, for me that is._

…_.._

"I'm coming with you," Ana demanded.

"There is no way I will ever allow that to happen," Padmé affirmed turning away from her fuming sister-in-law.

Ana rushed after her throughout the apartment suit irked by her friend's dismissal, "Padmé hear me out," she insisted cutting off the Naboo's path.

Amidala sighed passing a hand over her tired face, "Ana it's too dangerous, I cannot in clean conscience put you through that," the Senator told her seriously.

"But you can," Ana asked accusingly crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not the same th…"

"Besides," Ana cut her off, "it's **my** decision," she pointed out.

"Ana," Padmé tried again.

"Don't even start," Ana roared, "I'm going and that's final."

"Absolutely not," Amidala cried out exasperated, "you're still in convalescence!"

"I'm practically fully healed," Ana objected.

"In the worst of cases you would become defenceless," Amidala tried to dissuade her.

"That's not true and you know it, I've been training with Sabé and the others as **you** had instructed and can very well take care of myself," Ana continued relentlessly.

"You're not going because this has nothing to do with you," the Senator blurted only to regret it the moment the words left her mouth.

Ananta flinched back as if whipped, had the word came from any other's mouth she had not even blinked but, coming from her friend, her sister! It hurt her profoundly.

"Ana I," Padmé said reaching out to the silent brunette but forgo it, "look, I'm sorry, that was out of hand for me." Padmé rubbed her temple, "I should never ever said such a despicable thing to you, it's just, I worry about you," the Senator tried to explain.

"Padmé," Ana called softly, "how can you be angry when my brother's protectiveness veers into controlling-ness and act like him afterwards," she let hanging in the silence between them.

Padmé downcast her eyes, "I know," she mumbled, "but it's a difficult decision to make."

"The right choices usually are but, like I have said before, it's not your choice to make."

The Naboo nodded, "you're right, it is not.

…

"How does it fit," Padmé questioned the fussing young woman smoothing the borrowed close-fitting outfit over her frame.

"Good enough," she assured eyeing herself up and down," luckily our measurements aren't all that different," Ana replied still eyeing the suit Padmé had provided her when she managed to sway the Senator. It was similar to the one Amidala was wearing, both were made of shell spider silk with a blast-vest over it, a pair of spun-plast boots completed their ensemble. Truth be told, the only difference between them was their colours. Ananta's of a light blue when Padmé's was in a shade of brown.

"The final touch," Amidala revealed handling Ana a small blaster that she secured in the utility belt she wore loosely around her waist.

"I'm ready, let's go," Ana replied hurriedly leaving Padmé's bedchamber and fallowing towards the veranda.

"Not so fast," the Senator told her as she fell into pace with her, "we're waiting for someone," she informed.

Ana stopped to look at her apprehensive, "who's going with us," if it was her brother she feared not to be able to convince him as she had done with her sister-in-law.

Before the Naboo could have the chance to answer her friend's question a Gungan came crashing into the sitting area, Ana watched disbelievingly as he clumsily stood up dragging one of the large curtains with him, not made for such rough handling the flimsy material ripped and fell covering the desolate amphibious. By this time Ana could only gawk as the Gungan tripped as he tried to unravel himself from the cloth falling flat in his behind, _oh Force!_ Ana averted her eyes from the wreckage only a couple of feet away to look at a grimacing Padmé.

"Remember the Gungan I talked to you about," the Senator told Ana.

"Jar Jar Binks," Ana raised a questioning brow.

"And you did not want to bring me along," Ana accused fingering her in the chest.

"Padmé, mesa sorry for being late," Representative Binks shouted as he barely managed to kick the remainings of the curtain away from his person without falling again and approached the two humans.

"That's alright Jar Jar, we just finished getting ready anyway."

"Wesa," the Gungan asked looking for the first time at the other woman.

"Yes, this is Ananta," Padmé revealed motioning for the human beside her, "Anakin Skywalker twin. She's coming with us to Naboo."

"It's, a pleasure to finally meet you Representative Binks," Ana greeted him with a short nod.

Ana barely ended her sentence before the ecstatic Gungan engulfed her in a tight hug, "ANI'S SISTER, MESA SO HAPPY TO MEET YOUSA.

Ana fought back the wince that threatened to escape her throat as a dull pain throbbed in her back.

"Jar Jar, that's enough," Padmé's admonished noticing Ana's discomfort, she was sure the pressure to her back was the reason behind it.

"Mesa sorry," he said morose steeping back.

Padmé gave him a small frown but smiled at her old friend none the less.

"Sorry Ana, but his heart is in the right place," the Senator whispered to the woman beside her.

"That's okay Representative Binks, I'm just a little too fragile I suppose," she said dismissingly.

"Yousa not angry, mesa so glad," he claimed lunching himself at her again.

Ananta barely dodged the cheerful Gungan as he tried to obviously tackle her.

"Jar Jar NO," Padmé reinforce.

"Sorry."

Ananta sighed, that was going to be a long trip.

(!) Expelative like fucking or god-damned


	15. Vita Debatum

15 Vita Debatum

Ana threw a tentative glance at the Gungan seated beside her, noticing her perusal Jar Jar gave her a coy smile that she do her best to reciprocate. The amphibian was a calamity waiting to happen! Not that she blamed him for it, he obviously did his best to avoid such disasters, but he failed more than not. But, strangely enough it seemed than in the middle of his incredibly bad luck he managed to help them as well, the episode with the captured droid proved it, if not for him they wouldn't know where to look. A bip on the control panel in front of her made the brunette stop in her assessment to set her sights on the information blinking in the monitors.

"Why did we stop, we're still in the plains," Padmé asked from her other side.

"Padmé," Ana started with a worried face, "it seems there's an anomaly just ahead by the river bank."

"Anomaly," the Senator questioned looking at the scam results appearing in the panel.

"Corpses," Ana replied in a flat voice.

"We'll better check it out," the Naboo retorted, were they too late?

Ana nodded her understanding before turning her attention to the speeder's controls and shutting it off. It only took a few moments for her to finish the task, she rose from her seat and grabbing her Hazmat Gear's hood she put it on.

"Here, let me help you," Ana told Jar Jar who was having a hard time trying to follow her example, "that should do it," Ana said hearing it click into place. She nodded to an awaiting Padmé who activated the disembarking ramp, "let's go."

…..

"This will take forever," Ana sighed eyeing the vast swamplands spread around them.

"The sooner we start the sooner we finish," Padmé proposed.

"Guess you're right," the blue eyed simply added.

…

"Be careful Jar Jar," Ana warned the disastrous Gungan as she helped him get up.

"Padmé, are you seeing this," Ananta asked excitedly turning to her friend who was leaning over her.

"Jar Jar, you found the entrance to the laboratory," the Senator exclaimed.

"Stop right there," a mechanical voice sounded behind them soon followed by the unmistakable hum of blasters being powered up.

"Great," Ana sighed as she mimicked her companions and raised her hands.

…

"Keep going," the droid demanded forcing his blaster into Ananta's back making her wince.

"How rude," Jar Jar let out spinning around and clashing with the droid just behind him. It fired only to hit another droid when the three companions jump out of the way.

"NICE SHOT," Ana shout sassily as she run off with the Naboo and Gungan close behind.

"Well, thank you," the droid said after them.

"Are you short circuiting," the only droid in one piece, apart from the trigger happy droid, exclaimed

"I'm just being polite."

"Polite?! Great motherboard, THEY'RE THE ENEMY!"

…..

"Good one back there Jar Jar," Ana complimented her companion.

"Mesa thank yousa, but I had do it on purpose," the Gungan replied.

"Nevertheless you did it," Ana affirmed.

"Any idea to where now," Padmé asked her sister-in-law coming to a stop when Ana suddenly stopped.

The blue eyed shook her braided head, "none, but we better keep ourselves out of sight, at least until we manage to swipe some blasters from the droids."

"Pity tosa droids took yousas blasts," Jar Jar complained.

"I don't think than even those cheap CPU droids would make such tremendous mistake as to let captured foes keep their weapons.

…

Ana peeked inside the darkened room, her eyes perused the darkness in search of any enemy lurking around. Her eyes settled on a control panel at an end of the room and she smirked, "clear," she whispered to the space behind her before stepping into the room and following to a dashboard she had noticed in the shadows.

"Do you make anything of this," the Senator questioned her friend as she eyed the unknown language blinking in the small screen.

Ana grinned to her companions, "I certainly do. Hmn."

"What is it," asked Padmé concerned by her sister-in-law sudden frown.

"Chuba," Ana hissed visibly annoyed.

"Ana," the Senator called apprehensive.

"Uh, sorry Padmé but I'm afraid apart from the laboratory's schematics and other less important information all data is encrypted, more precisely all scientific research," she explained as she continued tapping in the keyboard.

"Can you bypass it?"

Ana sighed disappointed, "it would take time we do not have, I'm sure they're swiping the installations looking for us as we speak, but I think I can download the data to a disk without raising any flags," she said as she put herself to work.

….

"We must be here," the Naboo stated pointed to one of the small areas of the holo-map showed above the holo-table.

"This here must be the hangar and there the storerooms," Ana added in her turn.

"So that larger one should be the laboratory's hearth," Padmé signalled.

A bip interrupted their study of the plants as a datadisc slid from the control panel, "all done," Ana replied happily pocketing it in her belt.

"Did yousa hear that," Jar Jar asked them as they turned to the door.

As if on cue it opened to a half a dozen droids, blasters pointed at them and ready to fire, "stop right there."

Ana rolled her eyes and raised her arms _here we go again!_

…_.._

The blue eyed human followed in one of the many corridors with her friends close behind. It seemed the droids had learn their lesson as they had had the insightfulness of tightly securing their hands behind their back this time around and had divided their number into two groups, one in front of them, the other behind. The ex-slave worried her lip; it would be a miracle for them to pull a second escape try. Obvious to her it was a waste of her time orchestrating any attempt at such she rather turned her mind elsewhere, their surroundings. It wasn't long before their arrived at what seemed to be their destination. Ana look around attentively. It seemed their early prepositions had been correct, for she supposed by the look of it, to be in the principal chamber of the complex, the laboratory.

"What do we have here?"

The question made her focus her attention in the tall and slender humanoid advancing towards them. The pale grey-blue skin was the first attribute catching her attention followed by his long face (at least she assumed it was a he by the sound of his voice) with slanted almond-shaped eyes. _Two sets of eyelids,_ she noticed as he blinked at her, and _grey eyes. _A long nose, large ears and a cranial ridge completed his features. _A Faust_, she ended up concluding. _He must be the one responsible for the scientific developments being made here, _she presumed eyeing his white doctor's coat.

"What life-forms like you two are doing here in these swamplands," the doctor asked the two human females surprised.

"Enjoying the sights," Ana said cheeky.

He turn his attention to the sassy one, "really and you carry your blasters with you to do so," he pressed.

"Shaupauts," she said shrugging her shoulders as much as her strained movements allowed her, "nasty little buggers you see," she said innocently and as she peripherally noticed the incredulous look Padmé gave her way she had to hide a smirk.

"Don't say," he asked unconvinced, "and the fact this whole area seem to have been occupied by Separatists' forces as nothing to do with it," he pressed.

"Separatists droids," she said in fake surprise, "I hadn't noticed," she replied eyeing the droids over his shoulder.

"Are you taking me for a fool," he roared in her face.

"Your words not mine," she answered unfazed by his outburst.

"No matter," he said righting himself, "spies from the Republic or not you have come too late. There is nothing you can do to stop me now," he bragged turning his back at them and walking towards the uncountable number of vials stocked at the end of the laboratory. His voice took a caring note as he gently hold into one of them, "not now that I finally managed to revive the Blue Shadow virus," the Faust claimed happily as he raised the vial into the air.

Ananta tensed was that what the Separatists were doing on Naboo?! Reviving a virus so deadly it killed everything in its path, what could the Separatists think to gain with such?!

"I see I silence you now," he said smugly

"That is not possibly," Padmé intervened," that virus was extinct."

"It was but I was able to undo the evil done to him."

"That's a deadly disease, ARE YOU MAD," Ana replied astounded.

Vito longed for her, "disease, DISEASE," he shouted, "and what do you call this war plaguing the galaxy the so called superior life-forms are disseminating," he leered at her.

Ana lowered her eyes as his words ringed true, but her reticence was short lived, "and you think destroying everything is the way to end it," she asked incredulous.

"I'm not destroying, I'm creating, creating life," he revealed daydreaming. "But that is far from being the best part," he announced setting the vial into a machine at his side, "I Nuvo Vindi developed a Blue Shadow virus' airborne strain" he told them hauntingly as he switch on the machine. Rays cursed through the vial in its centre and before long the once blue liquid turn into a same colour gas.

"How yousa could say that," the Gungan replied alarmed.

"What you are proposing is worst that the 'evil' you claim to want to end," the Senator said determinate.

"You're nothing more than a hypocrite," Ana threw at him.

"What," he said enraged narrowing his almond-shaped eyes at her.

"Why are you so against this war," Ana asked snidely, "because of the pain and suffering it causes," she ironically inquired, "because of the hunger, the destruction? The increasingly high body-count perhaps," she growled at him seemingly ready to pounce.

"Do not test me girl," he threatened painfully clasping her chin to gaze into her azure deeps sure to be able to frightening her into silence.

"Do you feel so strained you have to resort to fear to strike one's down," the intensity in her orbs pinning him down, contempt clearly written in her face.

"You're too outspoken for the situation you are in," the doctor warned hissing. "Maybe I should take care of that."

But fate had other plans and so, before the Faust could actually comply with his own menace the facility shook around them. "What was that," he demanded an answer from the droid closer to him.

"The security perimeter has been breached; Republic's forces are invading the structures as we speak. There are reports of Jedi among the clone troopers," the droid informed.

"Seeing the sights you said," the doctor replied accusingly. "No matter," the Faust smiled in a sudden humour-change, "I have a little surprise to great them. Chain them to the molecule's disperser," he ordered turning to the droids, order they quickly followed. "Oh no, not the smart-mouth," he grinned eyeing the blue eyed human," I have other plans for you," he told regarding her.

"Afraid," she taunted him.

"No, forewarned," he claimed grabbing her by the handcuffs keeping her wrists together and pulling her to him.


	16. Priorities

A.N. To Regin, sorry for its tardiness.

16 Priorities

Previously

"Oh no," the Faust let out grabbing the loudmouth human by her chained wrists at her motion to follow her friends, "I have something else in store for you."

Now

Palpatine raised his cold blue eyes from the bills proposals' datapads currently on his desk to fall over the chronometer just above his desk's comlink as he have been doing for the last fifteen standard minutes. _Where is she_, he thought somewhat displeased, _she is not one to give herself to tardiness. _For a moment he pondered the possibility of the device being out of order, but soon disregarded such fault logic. She was truly late! He sighed annoyed as he leaned back in his chair, settling his arms in its armrests he intertwined his thin fingers over his lap as he narrowed his piercing gaze at his office door as if invoking the brunette's apparition. As the seconds ticked by without her arrival a sneer plastered itself on his lips. _Who does she thinks she is, how could she think she could discard me, _he felt affronted. _The gall!_ _No matter_, he thought reigning in his temper; he would correct her and make sure that was a mistake she would **never** repeat.

His fingers found his comlink," connect me with Senator Amidala's apartment suit." Not expecting for Dar Wac response he turn his back to his desk as he rose from his seat to approach the large window behind it. He had given too much string to his new puppet it was time to shorten it up.

…

_I'm going to kill both of them_, the Jedi riled as his transport approached their target.

"Calm down Anakin," his onetime Master advised the young Jedi. "I'm sure they're alright."

Anakin simply glanced at the hand Obi-Wan momently settled on his shoulder in a comforting gesture before an exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he passed a hand over his eyes. Assuming a more relaxed stance he turned on his comlink, "Snips, how everything around there?"

"Fine Master," his Padawan voice sounded from the device around his wrist.

"We're fast approaching your coordinates, we should be hovering you as we speak, are you ready to proceed?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.

At a nod from Obi-Wan Clone troopers began diving down towards the Togruta waiting bellow as Skywalker ordered, "commence attack."

…..

"Greetings Excellency," the blue figure replied with a deep bow from above his desk, "how may I be of assistance?"

"I'm sorry to perturb you, but I was restless and had to put my worries to rest," he told the aide in a constrict voice.

"I am sorry your Excellency, but we are yet to heard from my Lady and her travel companions," the Naboo said apologetic.

The Chancellor stared at the holo incredulously a sudden thought crossing his mind, "companions?"

Moteé fought back a shiver at the Chancellor's sudden haunting voice as he pressed the subject. "Yes," she confirmed in a little more than a whisper as she tried to shake the feeling of unease creeping up her spine, "Representative Binks had accompanied her to Naboo."

"And," he pushed further.

Moteé gasped, she couldn't breathe! "Ananta," she rasped out as her lungs seemed to miraculously start functioning again, "Wha...?"

"I see," Palpatine said in a calm voice, a fatherly smile upon his lips, "I would be eternally grateful if I could be informed of any news."

Moteé blinked several times a lost look upon her face, "I, of course your Excellency," she answered with a bow, her holo disappearing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Sidious was little worried about any indices his slight manipulation of the Dark Side could have left in Amidala's apartments, his use had been so minimal any residual print would have totally disappeared by the time Skywalker returned and the dim-witted aide would remember nothing of his handling of her. No, his worries were far from that matter. The girl, she was bounding with the former Queen far too quickly for his peace of mind. His manicured fingers taped in his desk as he contemplated his next move. It would seem he needed to advance with his plans for her more quickly than he had firstly thought. Seating back he set his sights in the dying day, it was time to take the girl from Amidala's side.

…..

Anakin's slashed though another droid unfortunate enough to cross the Jedi's way. A couple of spirals movements from his lightsaber were enough to trust back at the droids the rain of blaster shots fired their way. The Clones completed the task by destroying any remaining droids before rushing after the seemingly unstoppable human.

"Ahsoka how's everything," he talked to his comlink as he slowed to confront a new wave of droids coming their way.

…..

"Everything's peachy Master," the Togruta responded grinning as she returned the baster fire towards the falling droids, "these clankers are no match for us."

….

"Very well, proceed with the plan and Ahsoka, be careful."

An "as always Master" sounded from his comlink he snorted but did not confront his Padawan regarding her 'carefulness', "just keep yourself out of trouble." He finished his transmission as he cut through another droid, sidestepping the few still functional he advanced forward. Where were they? A distinctive sound was a tell-tale of his next adversary, but instead of slowing down he push himself further. With a pull in the Force he jump over the three doidekas, in a formidable horizontal strike he cut them down before they even had the chance to turn on their shields. He barely took notice of his feat as he continued ahead. After a turn to his left he crossed another threshold, and stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him.

"Welcome Jedi," the Faust greeted from the other side of what was obviously his laboratory.

But Vindi was not the reason for Anakin's hesitance its cause lay rather in the person he hold tightly against his side. He noted Ana's apologetic smile, she had her hands bind behind her back making it difficult for her to try to extricate herself from her currently 'strained' situation. Blue eyes narrowed at the scene, he better not hurt his sister if he valued his life. His gaze flicked briefly to the side where he found his wife and proxy tied up to a machine.

Anakin stoically watched as the Faust pulled his sister further against his form. A quick glance from her azure eyes at the container strapped at Vindi's side was all he needed to know he simply **had **to snatch it from the insane doctor.

"Not in a conversational mood I gather," Vindi observed, "very well, into busyness then, "what's more important, catch me or save them," he inquired, "drop your weapons," he said to the Jedi and Troopers who started arriving.

"Drop them," Anakin instructed his men as he let go of his lightsaber.

"Wise choice," Vindi praised, before switching on the machine.

Ana gasped as she saw her friends twitching under the excruciating light beams, but she soon found herself forced to push such worries to the back of her mind as the Faust fast pace almost dragged behind him.

"You made a huge mistake," she spat fighting his hold in an attempt to slow him down.

"We shall see," he simply stated unfazed hauling her under his arm and consequently putting a stop to her hindering as he proceeded at fast pace into another corridor.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice sounded from the end of the corridor a known form soon appearing in front of them.

Ana grinned to the green eyed Master, "not my choice, I'm afraid, I much rather stay with you," she parroted.

"I'm most pleased to know you came to appreciate my company," he jested.

"It's much better that the one I'm currently forced to endure," she threw back, just because she was grateful he was there she had not forgot his square-mind.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said somewhat annoyed.

"As you should," she could not help but tease him further.

"ENOUGH," the Faust shout enraged as they acted as if he wasn't there, "I wonder if the Jedi are as skilful as they are portrayed," he replied as he tossed a couple of vials in the air.

Obi-Wan lost no time in jumping forward; he managed to catch two vials in his left hand, with a fast pull on the Force he stopped the fall of another. He sighed relieved, but found himself alone. The Faust had escaped him.

…

_Where are they_, Ananta mused irritated as Vindi pushed her into the landing ramp; her eyes frantically scanned the hangar.

"Stop right there," a baritone voice called from the hangar's entrance as the Jedi Master emerged through it.

Ana sighed, _'about time, _she thought relieved.

"Or you'll do what," Vindi pushed.

"You won't want to know," Anakin said darkly looming behind Obi-Wan before moving to his side.

"Careful Jedi," the Faust warned as the Jedi Knight took a step forward, "or I might decide to start my cleansing right now," he said calmly as he showed them the vial in his hand.

Obi-Wan frowned as he traded looks with Anakin, they were in a sticking point, the vial in the Faust's hand seemed too frail to be able to sustain any amount of pressure, if the doctor gripped it too tightly… and Ananta who he firmly kept against his body was another problem by herself. The Master opened his mouth to start what he surmised to be the beginning of a strained negotiation when the seemingly helpless hostage stomped on her captor's foot before trying to run away. She barely managed a couple of steps before Vindi pulled her back. Far from losing her spirits she took advantage of the momentum gained from his action to increase the force in which she made her head connect with the Faust's nose.

The vial flew from the doctor's hand, but the two Jedi rapidly pulled on the Force stopping its impeding contact with the ground. Obi-Wan turned to the girl determinate to chastised her about her impulsivity, but found himself gawking at her instead as the Senator's aide used her handcuffs as a weapon to suing a particularly powerful strike at the Faust's skull when he tried to get up from where he had fallen, "take that your insane kark." This time the Faust stayed down, if because he was too weak to another try or because he just wasn't up to get another beating the Jedi wasn't sure.

The Master shook off his astonishment as he marched forward, "what did you thought you were doing attacking him like that, what if he dropped the vial," Obi-Wan all but screamed.

"Don't tell me you two, two full-fledged Jedi, wouldn't have been able to catch a tiny flask," she stop her tirade as she seemed to remember something, "maybe you're right," she suddenly said, "after all I did have to free myself haven't I," she singsong.

Obi-Wan look at her grimly, " Force, you're worse than your brother!"


	17. Volatile

A.N. To xSuperNovax for the review, thanks.

17 Volatile

Before

The Master stared at her grimly, "Force, you're worse than your brother!"

Now

Anakin raised his hand to his chin as if in thought, but truthfully it was only an attempt to at least allow his friend to keep a cert amount of self-esteem, his twin was already doing her best to make it crumble to the ground he didn't need to help her further by sniggering in his face.

"Master, are you there?"

His Padawan calling wiped any amusement from his person, her stressed voice snapping his mind back to the dangerous situation at hand, "Ahsoka I'm here, what happened? The bombs were deactivated, were they not," he asked surprised, if not he was sure the lab would have already gone up in smoke.

"Yes, but we had been retrieving the virus vials and, well, it seems there's a vial missing."

"Couldn't it have been misplaced somehow," Ana asked beside Obi-Wan as he released her from her shackles and use them to bound Vindi.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it Ana," the Knight let out sourly.

A mad crackle remembered him of the doctor, "not everything is lost after all."

"Where's the last vial," Ana demanded about to pounce on the demented Faust.

"Calm down, your temper will not help us at all," Obi-Wan stated grabbing her shoulder. His hand was soft but firm and she let herself relax in his hold. He was right after all.

"MASTER, we found it," Ahsoka's voice bristled from the Jedi comlink some time after.

Anakin arched a brow at the device obviously disconcerted by his Padawan's mannerisms, "Ahsoka, if you got it I don't see why-"

"I don't have it," the Togruta retorted irritated.

"But you-"

"It's in a droid's possession, I'm in pursuit," she ended.

Ananta fell herself despair as equal parts of her brain fought each other, her mind advised her caution. She should keep quiet; bursting into the lab would not serve her at all, what good would it do for her to jump into a perilous situation blindly like that?! But, the other side of her, her untamed heart flared at the thought of doing nothing when so many were risking their lives for the Galaxy's people, for people like her! She took a step ahead fully intent in turning back, she had to do something! The fact she was still unarmed not even crossing her mind

"General Skywalker?"

Ana's head snapped back to her brother's wrist, her body tensing at the unknown male voice.

"Rex," Anakin acknowledged, "report," the Jedi demanded, _good news I hope, Force knows we need it._

"General, the perimeter is secured. We're arriving at your location as we speak."

The brunette sighed, "very well, we have a prisoner in custody we need to send to Coruscant," he explained.

"Understood, we on our way, over and out."

Lady Fate was always known to be of a flickable mood and it seemed that day she had developed a twist interest in a cert group of mortals. It took mere moments for the three unlikely companions lose even the small amount of comfort the troopers' eminent arrival had given them when a deafening alarm roared into life, in seconds the entry linking the hangar to the lab's building was closed shut.

"This isn't good," Ana whispered unintentionally raising a hand to her chest as if trying to stop her racing heart.

"Ahsoka, what in the Force is going on in there," Skywalker asked hotly.

Ana approached her twin with anxiety dripping off of her from every pore, not even the arrival of her brother's and Obi-Wan's men made her avert her eyes from her sibling's comlink, _come on Padmé, for Force's sake, where are you?!_

"Anakin," Padmé's voice asked washing over the tensed twins as a balsam to their strained nerves.

"I'm here," he reassured.

"Ana," she probed.

He smiled, "she's right here beside me, don't worry."

"Thank the stars!"

"Padmé, what happened, the building sealed itself-"

"The lost vial," she provided morose, "there was a problem-," she let hanging.

"But you're alright," Ana voiced her brother's worries, "and Jar Jar?"

"We're okay, the accident wasn't near us and we had time to put our suits' helmets on."

"What of Ahsoka," she pressed, the moments slipping by as the Senator kept silent.

"I don't know," Padmé finally admitted, "we haven't heard from her ever sin-"

"Padmé, what's the matter," Ana asked in clipped intonations when the Naboo stopped abruptly mid-sentence, "Padmé?!"

"Sorry, but we have another problem."

_Great what now, _"what kind of 'problem'," Ana asked darkly.

"There are still active droids inside the lab, and they seem to be trying to breach the lab's security lock down."

"What a formidable idea," was Ana's caustic remark.

"Will take care of them," the former Queen retorted before the device gone mute.

"I hope they'll fail," Vindi threw at them.

Ananta marched towards the, until then, silent Faust. Stopping at a no more than a foot away from the doctor she somehow managed to accomplish what should have been impossible, she loomed threateningly over him.

"You," she growled spiting fire.

"Ananta," Obi-Wan scolded only to be completely dismissed, she simply acted as if he wasn't even there!

"Force," she roared raising her hands to the sky above but as if hit by a sudden realisation, Ana lowered her hands and righted her posture, "I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite before," she told the Faust meekly.

Those words almost made the two Jedi suffer a whiplash when they turned their full attention to her, what was going on with her?

"You're not a hypocrite, you're just pitiful," she said as if commenting in something as trivial as the weather.

Obi-Wan watched her concerned, such spiteful words! Knowing her past some bitterness was to be expected, but such cold hate?! That moment he feared for her future and consequently Anakin's, it was quite obvious the strong connexion bounding the twins together and the Jedi Master would be a fool if he thought his former Padawan would not fight any attempt against it.

Obi-Wan closed on her fully intent on pulling her out of the darkness waving around her, but paused in his motion to look at her stunned. Where was it, the dark side, those black tendrils that should have been swarming all over her form? She was not a Force wielder like her brother, but that was far from keeping her safe from the dark side if anything it only made her more susceptible to its control, unaware of its presence as she was.

"I find hatred far more easily to deal with if one's just let go of it the moment its felt. Not everyone's a trained Jedi capable of banish its presence. Her blue gaze was looked into his and for the first time since he knew her he did not found in it the usual childishness, not even the annoyance she seemed to always regard him with was present. In those depths he only saw a bittersweet glint of someone who had been crushed by life but still dared to hope. With a blink of his eyes the sight vanished as if it had never truly been.

Anakin, for his part, just smiled at them, his sister was more than just the Chosen One's twin.

"We did it," Padmé's words jumped off Anakin's comlink.

The siblings shared a troubled look as Anakin raised his arm between them.

"Padmé, what happened **exactly**," Ana requested. The Senator's intonation had been a far cry from the reassured tone they would expect to hear after such good news.

"There, was a problem with my suit," she let hanging.

"NO," Ana screeched, "Padmé," she bemoaned.

"I was compromised," the Naboo whispered sorrowful.

"Ana's eyes prickled her, _no, this cannot be happening, there as to be a cure. _She fought back the wave of tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she remembered there was no cure to the Blue Shadow Virus and she such in a breath when a strong pain in her chest made her gasp. It couldn't end this way, it just wasn't fair! "Wait a moment," she burst out abruptly blinking away the tears she had started to shed, "she was exposed to the airborne stripe not the original waterborne," she explained turning her gaze to her brother's hopeful one. "The airborne was developed by Vindi that has been doing the Separatists bidding right," Ana continued her explanation as she started passing back and forth.

"Right," her brother's confirmed watching her intently.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest before gasping his chin in thought.

"Then, there has to be a vaccine or at the very least something to counter the virus damages," she told them triumphal. If the doctor had been working on his own I would fear the worst seeing his apparent endearment with the virus, but since he was not I seriously doubt the Separatists would let him advance with the recreation of such deadly disease as well as develop a new variety without any assurance of being able to control its propagation," she concluded turning her smiling face to both Jedi.

"You are correct," Obi-Wan finally spoke, "and even if they have still to start its production the information to do so must be in the lab's central computer."

"We need to asses it," Anakin replied.

"No need," Ana stated beaming as she reached for her utility belt. In a flash she presented them with the datadisc containing all the information she had managed to snitch from the lab's mainframe, "I beat you two to it."

"Is that," Anakin started.

"All the data I found, but…"

"But," Obi-Wan pressed.

"It's all encrypted," she told them a little crestfallen, "it will take some time to decipher all information."

"That won't take as much as you may think; I will send the data to our Intelligence at once and inform them of its outmost importance," the Master assured her outstretching his hand to hers.

She nodded dropping the storing device into his hand, "okay."

With a nod of his own Obi-Wan turned around towards their speeders.

"Well then, are you not going to thank me," Ana asked her brother without taking her eyes from the Jedi Master's retracting back.

"For what exactly," Anakin said from her side.

Ana just arched a brow at him.

"Oh, very well," her sibling let out sighing, "thanks for looking after her."

She simply brushed away his gratitude with a motion of her wrist, "she's more than prone to get herself into trouble, seeing she tends to jump into perilous situations regardless of her security or rather lack of."

"I had warned her plenty of times before concerning such attitudes, but she persists in doing what she very well pleases. And not even understands when I become angry with her imprudent decisions," he confessed.

"I'm sure you worry sick every time she involves herself in one of these dangerous endeavours," Ana assented comprehensive.

"I'm glad you're on my side, I knew you would understand," he breathed out.

"Sure I understand, if she at least tried to pursue a less portentous way to achieve her goals," she propelled.

"Of course, she's not a warrior, she's a politician," Anakin affirmed vehemently, "she sould leave those kind of actions to the experienced, "he bellowed with conviction.

"You're saddening me brother," Ana cut him off briskly.

"What do you mean," the Jedi asked stunned by his twin's sudden mood change.

Ana closed her eyes as she tucked a lost lock behind her ear, "Ani, if you want for your marriage to be successful you can't have double standards towards yours and Padmé's actions," she explained opening her eyes to lock them into her brother's. "You say you fear every time Padmé resolves to step forward and get physically involved in crises situations like this one, but you fail to remember she rarely come across such situations compared to yourself. Is it possible you somehow think she don't share those same concerns but instead regarding **your **safety?! She lives in constant fretfulness every time you're sent away! And do not dare replying 'you're a trained Jedi, The Chosen One, that don't make you immortal," she stressed out, "she worries, **I** worry and still we don't try to change you," she told exasperated. "When someone truly loves another he/she does not try to change him/her, that wouldn't be love in the true sense of the word, why can't you see that?! You both have to be comprehensive enough to allow each other fallow your own path. There will be mistakes, you can count on that, but you should support each other through them and both will get out of it stronger," Ana shook her head, "Ani you may be a Jedi but you have still much to learn," she threw his way before whirling around and fallowing after Obi-Wan.

Anakin stood there immobile watching his sibling's retreating form. He tried to be annoyed at her words, but he was unable to hold on to his frustration because, deep down, her words ringed true.

helmetsput d asn'r suits ong se

a crossing her mind


	18. 18 The root of he problem

Star Wars do not belong to me; do I look anything like a mouse to you?!

A.N. Thanks to xSuperNovax for her incredibly nice review, sorry for the slow update, but my days had been so full lately that I had been barely able to have a couple hours of sleep and I fear it would only get worst. My boss talked to me about a promotion, one that will irrevocably dump a bigger load of work on my shoulders. Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can read the chapter.

18 The root of the problem

"It seems your sibling was correct about her assumptions Jedi Skywalker," Master Windu admitted, his and Master's Yoda image faded as the holo of a root took their place, "the information she was able to assemble show us there is an antidote: the root of the Reeksa plant. Unfortunately we are not in possession of any so you will have to depart to Iego, the only known place it can be found, and retrieve it."

"Understood," Anakin acknowledged with a nod.

"We will be on our way," Obi-Wan intoned.

"Your ship is ready for your mission as you instructed," the trooper beside them informed the moment the holocom disconnected.

"Thank you Rex," the Jedi replied as he turned to the awaiting ship with Obi-Wan by him; "oh no, you won't," Anakin let out steamily when he noticed his sister following after them. She had chosen to keep herself out of sight during their conversation with the Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu, but quickly sprung to action as soon as he moved.

"Don't try to stop me," she said shooting him a dirty look as she fell into a jogging pace so as not to be left behind, "I'm going with you!"

Hadn't he been a Master Obi-Wan would have glared at her, didn't she knew when she had done enough? He was feeling a migraine setting in, one of the many he was sure to be part of an endless string she would most definitely provoke in him. She was a strange contradiction that simultaneously made him want to snicker at her obvious ironic remarks and strangled her with his bare hands. She frustrated him more times than not. When he thought he had her figured out she made a 180 degrees turn leaving him guessing, _again_. Maybe that was what irritated him about her. He prided himself of managing to read people fairly well, well, until he found her of course. And what ticked him more was that he couldn't shake the feeling she did it intentionally. Her strong mental barriers kept his Force-enhanced senses at bay, nothing strange in someone used to keep his/her feelings closed tight in order to survive, she had been a slave for far more time than her brother after all. Any show of feelings (weakness for many) would only have brought her more harm than good, but even if he understood it he did not liked the fact he could not read her.

"Ana I will not-," Anakin voice broke his chain of thoughts.

"Have you forgot our conversation from earlier she retorted eyeing her brother through narrow eyes, "different focus same judgement."

Her sibling eyed her crossly before sighing his defeat, "very well."

"I really don't think it wise," Kenobi retorted, he was far from desiring to prolong her presence with them she, incredibly enough, rattled his nerves.

"It's not like I'm useless," she answered him annoyed, "I'm a more than average pilot, I do know how to defend myself, as I have proved," she said sniffing as they passed by Vindi and the two troopers who had been dispatched as his guards until their landing on Coruscant. "**And**," she continued as they embarked, "I speak and write eight languages, for now."

"Eight languages," Obi-Wan repeated to himself incredulous.

"I suppose you managed to gasp the Naboo then," her brother confided.

"Apart from some pronunciation, yes I have," she said matter of factly.

"That was rather quick, even for you sis."

"I did have help this time around, the Senator and the girls helped me tremendously with any doubts I had and by talking to me in their native language every time it was possible. Even His Excellency helps me with that during our little matches."

"The Chancellor," Obi-Wan repeated surprised, "matches," he said turning the word over in his head trying to find its meaning.

"His Excellency enjoys a good Dejarik bout, I suppose I provide it to him," she explained shrugging.

"Have you managed to beat him yet," her brother asked interested as they took their seats and prepared to depart.

Her sudden brood mood was answer enough, "unfortunately no, sometimes I think the only reason our little games delight him so is because I always lose," she confessed chaffed.

"Don't be like that Ana," her sibling placated, "I am sure if you don't give up-"

"Who's talking about giving up," she exclaimed rounding up on him as she eyed him fiercely, "I **will** win him, eventually," she affirmed vehemently.

"We better go on our way," Anakin said averting the conversation to safer topics as he raised his open hands defensively before turning his attention to the console in front of him, anything to be free from his sister frosty glare.

…..

"There," Ananta pointed out in the plant showed in the holo between the three of them, "it seems a perfect place to land.

Anakin nodded his concordance before returning his attentions to the controls.

"Do you think we will find any problems," Ana questioned as soon as they landed, getting up from her seat she secured a new blaster to her utility belt right over her right hip.

"It is very unlikely," the Jedi Master replied, "the Separatists had long abandoned this sector and do not seem to harbour any intention in returning to one of their former lairs, but, that do not mean we should be careless," he advised a tad bit surprise about her sudden respectfulness towards his earned experience.

"Are you two coming or not," Anakin bristled behind them as he stepped into the landing ramp.

_Shouldn't Ani follow the same idea_, Ana sighed as she followed after him. Her hand flew to her blaster the moment she set eyes on the figures approaching them, _**DROIDS**_, but then she hesitated, she shared an inquiring look with the Master. There was something that was just, amiss.

"Anakin, WAIT," Obi-Wan shouted from her side.

In his haste the young Jedi failed to notice the droids not only didn't attack them as were unarmed as well! With adrenaline pumping fast in his veins, he ignited his weapon in mid-jump without as much as a second thought. He fell over the small flock of unsuspecting droids with the devastation of a storm of light strikes, each and every one claiming a victim of its own.

Only after a few moments of droid annihilation did he finally perceived the droids impassivity at their impending doom.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," a small human boy not more than ten standard years demanded to know as he stomped right over to a red-handed Anakin, "do you know how long it took me to reprogram them," he shrilled obviously angry at their actions.

"I'm sorry it seems to have been a misunderstanding," Ana replied trying to calm him down as she approached him.

"Hello there," the boy welcomed grinning at her completely forgetting his previous wrath.

"Ana just stay back, I'm quite capable of dealing with this," Anakin told her as he deactivated his weapon before store it away.

"Oh yes, I can see _how capable _you are," she pointed out with a nod to the pile of a dozen or so dismantled droids around them.

"You're 'with' him," the boy asked giving the Jedi what should be a scorching look.

"I'm sorry about my hot tempered brother and I know he's sorry too," she promptly said giving her twin a hard look.

"Yeah," the knight let out obviously scolded as he ran a hand through his ruffled brown locks, "I'm sorry about your droids."

"It's okay," the boy waved it away, "I've got tons of these stored away. Brother uh, I'm Jaybo, what are you doing here anyway," he pressed.

"Jaybo nice to meet you, I'm Ananta, this is my brother Anakin and Master Kenobi," she presented.

"Your father," he asked.

"Huh, no," she answered slowly trying to figure where did he wanted to go with such questions.

"Older brother?"

"What?! No," she exclaimed eyeing him strangely. Her stunned companions watched their interaction mutely.

"Cous-"

"NO," she shut him off annoyed, "can we just get to the point? Force!"

"Feisty, I like that," Jaybo commented eyeing her over

Ana's jaw fell to the floor, what was that little runt thinking?

"Look Jaybo," Obi-Wan started as his brow twitched in his otherwise stoic face.

"**ENOUGH**," Ana roared effectively shutting everyone up, the Jedi Master was having trouble, but not to control his annoyance, oh no he was barely restraining his laughter, at _her expense! _And he wasn't the only one either she noticed as she pinned down her brother with a withering glace. "Don't we have** pressing **matters to attend to," she reminded as she took a deep breath, _fierfek!_

"Right," Anakin intervened taking over the situation, "Jaybo, can you tell us if you know where we can find the Reeksa root?"

"I might, but you better forget about it."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist you at least tell us where we can find it," Obi-Wan said in his turn.

"Okay, whatever," the boy shrugged, "it's your skin."

…

"Down there," the boy told them as he pointed to the bottom of the broad ravine extended in front of them. Ana frowned as she unsuccessfully tried to discern the end of the rocky gash, _maybe another time, _she thought eyeing it.

"No time to waste, let's go," Anakin broke the silence as he threw the rope he had just secured over the edge before proceeding to start his decent. Obi-Wan already hot in his heels.

"Ana, aren't you coming," the Jedi questioned as his sibling stood there unmoving.

Ananta crouched to her twin eye-level, "sorry brother, but I think I'll pass on that. I'm not convinced I will be of great assistance in this one."

"Finally some realistic thought," he said matter of factly.

"Besides," she continued happily as if she had not heard the Council Member's comment, "you already have to look after Master Kenobi, it wouldn't do for you to keep an eye on me too," she said that last part without batting an eyelid.

"That's-,"Obi-Wan started before she cut him off.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, I love our little banters and I'm sure I always win only because you allow it," she said winking. Springing to her feet the moment her brother's former Master started sputtering she diverted their attention elsewhere, "chop chop, we're in a time limit here," she remembered them as she pointed to the chronometer attached to her raised wrist.

The boy's laughter bounced around the rocky environment as the two Jedi restarted their descent; Ana paid him no mind as she continued staring at the two diminishing forms bellow until they finally disappeared from her sight.

Jaybo fell back frightened when Ananta practically jumped on the redhead, she crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed the boy pointedly, "now, you will tell me what exactly is down there," she demanded narrowing her blue eyes at the surprised boy.

"Make me," he challenged miffed by how easy she corned him.

"Look here," she loomed above him, "I'm not above spanking that misbehaving choobies of yours," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," she affirmed advancing on him.

"Okay," he replied jumping to his feet, "sheesh, hold your banthas will you," he quickly deflagrated.

"Cut it out and sithspit it already!"

"Reeksa is a plant all right, a more than fifteen feet height carnivorous one," he told her.

"Oh," she let out dismissingly.

"Oh, OH! What the…Did you heard what I just said," he asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Of course, I'm not deft," she answered him unfazed, "but I'm far from worried, those two more than can handle that kind of situation and besides, don't think I did not notice your fondness regarding them, you wouldn't have let them go if you didn't believe it as well.

He brooded but did nothing to contradict her, "what now?"

"We wait."


	19. 19 Acceptances

A.N. I'm so sorry for the enormous delay for this chapter specialy since it's rather smal compared with my usual ones. A major thanks for xSuperNovax for another lovely review. As for the sibling banter part, I'm rather used to it seeing I have SIX! No kidding.

19 Acceptances

Obi Wan forced himself forward as the edge of the ravine finally came into sight; at his side Anakin did the same with a determinate look upon his face. His fingers barely took hold of the ravine's edge before soft hands gasped his helping him haul himself up.

"Hi there Master Kenobi, did you enjoy yourself," Ananta chirped happily to the Council Member's annoyed face.

Her brother snorted beside them as Jaybo helped him out of the earth's gap, "why do I have the impression you know we did not," Anakin replied narrowing blue eyes at her.

She simply dismissed his obvious accusation before questioning, "did you get it?"

"Of course, did you have any doubt," he said smugly.

"Don't brag brother, you're becoming too pretentious," she said eyeing him down.

"It is time for us to depart I think," Obi Wan cut off eyeing the twins, one look was enough for him to show Anakin he agreed with the aide.

"**NO**, you can't," the boy shouted suddenly.

"Look, it's not like I didn't enjoy your smart mouth," Ana said to the fearful-looking redhead, "but we didn't exactly came here to see the sights," she told him serious, "even if these two decided to become a little too acclimated with the local flora," she smirked at the two Jedi darkening faces. "We're **needed** elsewhere," she finished serious again.

"But, but… YOU CAN'T!

"Stop this tantrum this instant, we have friends at risk of dying at any given moment, we need to return with that root if we what to have any chance of saving them," she said furiously, they didn't had time to loose!

"You don't understand I'm not the problem! Drol is," Jaybo claimed frustrated.

"Drol," the three repeated between themselves.

"Yes Drol the bringer of destruction," the boy claimed frustrated, "he won't let you leave, not you or anyone else. Everyone who ever tried… died," he finished hauntingly.

"Who exactly is this Drol," the Master asked pinning the boy with his suspicious gaze.

"Drol is a vicious god that keeps everyone incarcerated in this dust ball of a planet and like I said all that tried joined the Creator."

Ana frowned, "it couldn't possibly been always like this," she mulled over, "the Separatists forces had no problems leaving," she pointed out turning questioning eyes to the silent Master.

"Indeed they didn't, our Intelligence informed of a complete retreat without any strange events of any sorts."

"For my part I think this lore is simply that, a lore," Anakin revealed flatly.

Ana gave her twin a sided look, "maybe, but that don't explain what killed those who tried to leave," she remembered him.

"It certainly doesn't," Obi-wan stated smothering his beard, "it more than certainly is not a god, but there is definitely something awaiting us there," the Master punctuated watching the sky above.

"For my part I'll say for us to try to leave and see what happens" the young Jedi proposed, "it's not that we have any other options," he rebutted frustrated by his companions lack of enthusiasm at his idea.

"I guess not," she mumbled.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan voiced.

…

"See, I told you two there was no Drol," Anakin threw at his sister and friend as he turn back to look at them.

"Okay maybe that entire story was nothing more than a bunch of rubbish," Ana shrugged not believing in a single word that left her mouth, she still felt wary, "or maybe we spoke too soon," she surmised in an increasingly high pitch voice frenetically pointing to the cockpit's large window. Energy beams connected and intertwined between creating a fast increasing deadly net.

"This doesn't look good," Anakin warned straining his hold on the ship's commands.

"Only if turning into an over toasted pile of debris is your Kind of thing," his twin hissed between clenched teeth.

Ana stomach gave a double flip when her brother reversed the ship's engines followed by a couple of downward flips. With widening eyes she saw the ship's hull fail the deadly net by seemingly mere millimetres.

In the pilot's seat Anakin growled as the ship trashed around them, a sudden dive to their left save them from total obliteration when a new piece of the net formed exactly where they had been moments before.

"ANAKIN," Ana shouted, "we have to return, not even you will be able to overcome this security measure," she riled, "Chosen One or not there will always be times you will need more than only your power in the Force and nerve," she reprimanded.

Anakin launch at her a withering glare, but the only thing he accomplished with such action was to receive one as well.

From his seat Obi-Wan observed the twins interaction, _shrewd woman_, he finally acknowledged.


	20. 20 Announcement

20 Announcement and philosophical dissertations

With acknowledging nodes and greeting smiles Ana passed through the hive of corridors that made up for Coruscant Medical, her determinate steeps guided her with the precision only someone familiar with the building's layout could ever achieve. She passed through the various security checks settled along the way to the high levels of the facility without even slowing down too sure of the guards recognition of her person, after all she had been granted full access to her 'Lady's' private rooms. The mirthful young woman cracked a smile as she turned the last corner, "hello," she amicably greeted the two senate guards posted at the room's entrance.

"Good day my Lady," the youngest welcomed with a smile of his own behind his blue helmet.

The oldest, by no more than a couple of years simply gave her a respectful nod, his face as impassive as ever since she known him. Ana had no qualms as to roll her eyes at his strict following of the norms. She was aide to a very preeminent and not less powerful Senator and as such way above their station as mere Senatorial Guards. He owed her his respect and should not procure to familiarize himself with her, or so he told her the first time they met. She snorted in a very un-lady-like fashion as she remembered the words, not even when she revealed her past to them did she managed to change his stance in the matter. "Good day," Ananta greeted Mayen, "to you too your uptight-ness," she snide to the senior.

"My Lady," Saypher replied as stoic as ever, even if he seemed somewhat flushed by her 'endearment'.

"Forget it," Ana threw at him annoyed, "I give up, even a droid have more worthy come back than that!"

Mayen fought to regain control of his body as he started to tremble under his armour as a result of his tries in keeping his laughter in. Saypher took care of that for him when he pinned him down with his freezing glare.

Ana smirked when he stuttered his reply, "this is far from proper," that only made her grin wider an take a devious undertone, "what will you do about it uh, spank me?"

As for Saypher, he goofed then, totally incapable of maintaining a straight face at his companion never before seen distraught continence.

"I beg your pardon but I must go now," she said snobby, (wasn't that what he expected from her), as she followed into the room.

….

With the door sliding shut behind her Ana's face bloomed into a blinding smile, "Padmé," she squealed skipping towards the bed where the Senator laid seated against the headboard. A couple of cushions had been used to keep her comfortable. Amidala barely had time to put aside the datapad she had been perusing before the young woman incarcerated her in a tight hug, "for a moment there you really scared me," Ana whispered in her ear as if frightened to admit it.

Padmé was smiling sadly when Ana finally broke it, "not more than I was," the Senator confessed softly, "but I cannot simply stay quiet when I can help, my people have chosen me because they trusted my better judgment."

"And you always follow the best course of action with their interests in mind, I just wished you could do the same with your own sometimes," Ana replied.

"Ana, you know I must do what-"

"Of course," Ana cut her off, she had come to visit her sister-in-law not to start an war of wits with her, "how are you feeling," she inquired taking a seat in one of the armchairs beside the bed.

"Well," the brown eyed affirmed as she righted herself against the cushions again, "I've been told I can leave the medical centre not later than today's evening."

"That's great news, Anakin have told me his Padawan is recovering as well."

"And all thanks to you," Padmé assured her.

"In part, I guess," Ana assented a little bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"How was your last match with the Chancellor," Amidala asked changing the subject.

"Actually," Ana slowly said, "I have not seen him since we got back."

"You didn't," Padmé blinked, "what happened, you seemed to enjoy such times!"

"I did, I mean, I do but, _something tells me he was not amused with the fact I did not show up as I had promised without even a word of warning beforehand._ She wrinkled her nose, it hadn't passed unnoticed by her the controlling nature of the older politician, many could attribute it to his long political career, but she deemed it otherwise. It was clear to her it was something natural to his being and not something instilled into him during the course of his life. Ana sighed, she was merely delaying the inevitable she knew, it wasn't like she could avoid him forever, well maybe she could but, she did not wanted to leave without saying her goodbyes to the sly politician whom she had come to care about more than she had expected, even if he was a control addict, "I will go see him tomorrow," she acquiesced. "Padmé," she started seriously, "there's something I wanted to discuss with you, well, actually, you and my brother, but since I'm not sure when I will be able to see him again I want to at least brush the subject with you before that."

The Senator raised a questioning brow at her, "you seem too serious, that's rather unlike you," she observed, "about what exactly," the Naboo asked concerned.

"I'm practically recovered from my probations in the hands of the sand people."

"I know, that's wonderful," Padmé retorted eyeing her questioningly, "but I do not see wh-" she started before something in her mind finally clicked, "you don't think I'm expecting for you to return to Tatooine once you regain your health, do you," the Senator asked astounded. "Could you really think such of me," she replied hurtfully.

"No, I do not," Ana denied grabbing her friend's hand and squeezing it reassuringly, "I know you better than that," she affirmed with a kind smile upon her lips.

"Then, I do not understand what are you trying to tell me," the Naboo said relaxing, "if you're not returning to Tatooine-"

Ananta shook her head sadly, "I will return."

"What, but Ana why would you-"

"My mother!"

"Shmi?! But surely, she would not expect of you to return either," Padmé mused out loud confused.

"I'm sure she does not as I am sure she's missing me terribly. She would always want what is best for me and she would never think ill of me had I chosen to stay, but," Ana fell silent, Amidala could clearly see Ana's fight for the right words as she lowered her blue eyes to the hands she settled neatly in her lap, "I must go," she end up saying

"Isn't there anything I could do or say to make you change your mind about it," the politician asked dismayed.

"No there isn't."

"I will miss you terribly," Padmé suddenly confessed, "starting with the way you berate those two."

"Ana laughed wholeheartedly, "indeed, it's clear why the Council put them together."

"What do you mean," Padmé inquired.

"Obi-Wan is too strict to a point it can turve his 'sight'. As for Anakin," Ana paused in her explanation as she locked eyes with her sister-in-law, "do I really have to go into detail about my brother's brashness, ill-temperaments and childish tantrums? Just to name a few of his MANY faults."

"It is undeniable, but Ani has his heart in the right place," Padmé countered smiling softly.

"He does and he's still young, he has much to learn, much to go through!"

"As you are," the Naboo pointed out.

"I am, but it seems, contrary to my brother, I know too much about being in general to make great part of the mistakes he will eventually make."

"You talk as if you regret it," the Senator pointed the obvious.

"Maybe if I was a bit more naïve about such matters I would have a bit more of faith in the Galaxy."

"Ana?!"

"Forget it," Ananta replied shaking her head, "mumblings of a disappointed soul!"

Padmé arched a manicured brow at her, but remained silent.

"I did pondered staying," Ana told her after a while, "especially because of you," she confessed.

The Naboo blinked back her surprise, "because of me?!"

"After what I just told you about myself, did you really thought I haven't noticed how alone you truly felt when we first meet?"

Padmé stilled in her seat pin down by Ananta's all-knowing gaze. She finally smiled, a sad smile that did not quite reach her brown eyes, "is it that evident?"

"No, I simply speak as someone who, more times than not, find myself in the very same situation."

"Sorry, but I do not follow you," the Senator said seemingly lost.

"Do you truly think politicians are the only ones using 'masks'," Ana asked surprised by the older woman naiveté.

"Who else?!"

"Everyone," the former slave stated. At the Naboo stunned face she elaborated, "can you really affirm none of the people you know, apart from the politicians, use them?"

Padmé opened her mouth only to close it a second later, did she? Ana was right, they did use them. Even Anakin and Ananta! The only time she saw the twins' show their true self was when they were in private. She could not point them her finger since she did the very same thing. Her mind wandered to the memories of the time she spent with her husband in Varykino. A lop side grin pulled her lips upwards as she recalled his goofy attics and joyful attitude, that was the first time she saw his true self and suddenly she realized that had been what ultimately made her walls crumble letting him in. He had shown her no masks, no subterfuges. She had been in other relationships but, he had been the first one to present himself to her as he truly was and she had fell, hard, for the young Padawan. To the front of her mind came that fateful night, she had purposely chosen the most seductive attire of all her wardrobe. She had been fully intent in not going alone to bed that night, but half way through dinner she understood what she felt for the younger man was more profound than mere lust. She desired a stronger connection; she had fallen in love with him! That had been when she had left, leaving him confused and wanting and hatting herself for what she had been about to do. If not for their trip to Tatooine and latter to Geonosis she was sure their marriage would only had been happening in her dreams of a different life.

Ana smiled knowingly at her as she gazed at her with the very same look her twin had used to disarm all of her defences not so long ago. Something akin to understanding shinned in those azure deeps convincing her that her sister-in-law was more than able to see right through her many facades. Padmé returned the smile, she would miss her sister!

"What was all that laughter I heard before," the Senator asked changing the conversation to a lighter subject.

Ana smirked hauntingly, "just having a little fun," she replied.

"At the security guard's expense I presume," Amidala chided.

"Oh don't be like that, I'm sure he enjoys it," she affirmed.

"Really," Padmé said clearly not buying it.

"Of course, why else would he continue doing exactly what made me treat him like that in the first place otherwise," she answered innocently.

Padmé had laughed then incapable of containing their mirth.

"Now, will you tell me what was in your mind before you changed the subject?"

The Naboo turn serious again, "the reasons that made me fall in love with Ani," she confided her without any delay.

"Why the playful grin," Ana asked at the Senator's sudden expression.

Padmé liked her lips as her grin widened, "do you know how he described Tatooine to me when I asked his opinion about the planet," she asked obviously entertained.

Ana's eyes twinkled with obvious glee, "do tell," she whispered leaning forward.

"Full of sad."

Ana rolled her eyes, "look and behold, my brother, the one to state the obvious!"

"That's not the best part," Padmé replied snickering.

"Oh…"

"That statement was followed by a dissertation about how itchy sand is and how it lodges itself in any crevice…" she let it hanging.

Ana set a arm over her stomach before throwing her head back, rich notes of chirping laughter left her lips as she slumped in her seat. Padmé for her part followed her example laughing as whole heartedly as her husband's twin.


	21. 21 The awakening of the beast

21 The awakening of the beast

Palpatine blinked several times at the sight before him, laughter shook the two females' frames in front of him, for a moment they had been so engrossed in whatever they had been discussing that not even the sound of the door's room sliding open and then shut behind him was able to bring them back to the present. Cleaning his throat the Chancellor watched amused as Amidala practically jumped off her skin at the sound of it. Contrary to her Ananta, he saw surprised, simply raised her hand to cover her smirk. He arched a well-trimmed brow, she had covered her lips but, her blue eyes shinned with undisguised mischievousness. Choosing to dismiss the event, he approached the two as the aide rose to greet him. "I am glad to see you both alright."

Ana gave him a thankful smile as she bowed to the politician.

"We thank you your concern," Padmé replied as Ananta followed the Chancellor's sign and re-took her seat beside the now seated Head of the Republic, "as well as the time your Excellency spared to see us."

"Nonsense as my closest friends' I could not do it any differently, although," he continued shifting his unsettling gaze to Ananta, "I did find it rather callous to not have been informed of such action beforehand," he lightly admonished.

The Senator risked a glance at her sister-in-law, he could only be referring to Ana's unplanned trip seeing she had confided him her eminent departure to their home-planet as soon as she received the Queen's appeal and by that time she had not counted in Ana's insistence in tagging along and as such had not told him as much.

"I'm afraid it was a last minute decision," Ana defended.

_DO NOT think you can slip away this easily!_ Sidious mentally roared. "No matter, I would like for you to come to my office as soon as possible," he told the former slave, "there is a matter I would like to discuss with you," he continued without preamble.

Ana blinked at him, "a matter," she repeated in a try to make him develop on his statement.

Palpatine veiled his approval at her good enough attempt at manipulation with a kind smile as he brushed off the subject with a wave of his hand, "later, now, tell me all about your little adventure."

…

Anakin steep out of the turbolift with a skip in his steep. As soon as he walked in into the apartment's lounge Motée noticed him and motioned to greet him, but he swiftly stopped her action with a finger to his lips when his eyes found the backs of his wife and sibling who were seated in one of the yellow sofas seemingly lost in their conversation. With a mirthful grin he practically dashed towards them fully intent in causing them a scare, "gotcha!"

With a strained screech the Senator let go of the half-full cup in her hands. It only took her some moments to identify the intruder before she returned her attention to the brown stain expanding through her gown's peach fabric, the remains of her cup spread around the impact-zone in an arc of destruction. Narrowing her eyes at the sight Padmé turned around fully intent in giving a piece of her mind to her careless husband only to find him sporting an equally spreading stain in his robes. The laughter Ana apparently had been holding back broke free them in a string of joyous tunes, later Padmé couldn't have guessed if it had been Motée horrified face or Anakin's unbelieving one but she could not help but mimic her sister-in-law.

"Ana," Anakin exclaimed frustrated, "what in the name of chaos..," he started as he tried to wipe the caf off of him.

"What," she asked between giggles, "you were asking for it."

"NO, I was not," he refuted eyeing the brown stain worriedly.

"Yes you were," she threw back at him seemingly ready to pounce on him, "if you hadn't tried to fright us nothing of this would have ever happened," she affirmed.

Anakin brooded but did not try to deny his sister statement choosing instead to take a seat between the two women, "sorry, I was unable to see what you two were doing from where I was standing."

Ana smiled at him kindly as she bid, "forget it Ani," before she continued more seriously, "there is something I need to speak to you about."

Anakin frowned, "you're too serious and that's never a good sign!"

Smacking his shoulder she replied, "Anakin stop it, it's important!"

At her brother's nod she proceeded, "I only have one more appointment with the doctor before my treatment is complete."

"That's wonderful news," the Jedi claimed before noticing her sister pointed look, "there's more," he realised.

Ana glanced at her Naboo friend who gave her an encouraging smile, sighing she replied, "I have decided to return to Tatooine."

The young Jedi stood there eyeing his sister speechless, the silence stretched uncomfortably before he finally managed to utter a whispered, "why?!"

"Ani," Ana tried to explain reaching for his hand but before she could hold on to him the young Jedi rose with a start, "why," he repeated incredulous, "you hated there as much as I did!"

Ana only response was a strained smile.

"I thought you loved staying with us! I.. I thought, you wouldn't leave!"

Ana reached for his twin's hand again and pulling him down to his seat she started explaining, "Ani, I loved every moment of it and for a while I did pondered on staying," she confessed.

"Why changing your mind then," he asked trying to hold on to his twin's words as if capable to yield her choice with them.

"Those reasons work both ways," she told him sadly. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I feared for you both, yes Padmé, you too," Ana affirmed to the frowning Senator. "You're both too closed within yourselves, too preoccupied with what each of you represents to afford yourselves to simply **be**. It's nerve wrecking," she complained.

"We have-" Padmé started before Ana raised a hand to stop her speech.

"I understand your point **but, **what happens when a massive star's core collapse uh?"

"Are you using astrophysics to define us," Anakin frowned as his wife mused with herself.

"Would you prefer I used mechanics," Ana rebutted visibly annoyed silencing him. "But you both came a long way since Varykino and I'm all too glad for that," she proceeded dismissing her brother's interruption. "I'm sure you will be there for each other whenever the situation calls for it. Besides, think of all the time you will be spending alone," she hinted.

Padmé turn bright red, but she could not hold on to her stoic façade any longer as a mischievous grin appeared widening as soon as she noticed her husband's hungry stare.

"That's my cue," Ana let out as she sprung up from her seat and walked to a baffled Motée, "let us leave, unless you're into voyeurism," Ana told her whispering the last part as she saw from the corner of her eye her brother launch himself at his giggling wife.

With a muted yelp the mortified aid whirled around and made a hasty retreat.

"No," Ana asked innocently as she eyed the fleeing aide, "better get going as well," she thought out loud eyeing the sofa's back as she followed the aide out, the mews and moans already raising in the air.

…

Ana took a final look at her reflection and with a satisfied nod she turn away from the full-body mirror and left her room. Decided steeps led her to the private turbolift connecting the Chommell Sector's Senator's apartment suit with the outside. She still had time, but was concerned none the less. She had not seen the Chancellor since his visit to Padmé. After his initial veiled reprimand his displeasure had seem mostly subdued, but now she was not so sure about her first impression. He had calmly heard their narrative, but she had noticed his face's hard lines during it. After his departure she had shared her thoughts with Padmé but the Senator had waved them away attributing it to Palpatine's stance concerning the new Separatists on-goings. It could be, but she was not as sure about that as her sister-in-law. The politician did not seem completely placated as her friend seemed to believe he was. Ana sighed, she knew she had been in the wrong when she had left without a word to the Chancellor. It was more than noticeable how much he enjoyed their daily encores. She did too! He had revealed himself as an immensurable source of knowledge and she, she had to confess, had rapidly latched on to him lustful of it, especially because, she knew, it would not last. Sucking in a breath she groaned, _he's going to be utterly pissed! S_he got away easy with her brother, but she somehow doubted it would be the same with the old politician. She had to tell him about her return, but a little voice in the back of her head whispered she could very well keep her silence and let him found out only when she would be half-way there. His compelling nature was overwhelming if not frightening sometimes and she tried to steer away from its range as much as she possibly could without letting him become aware of her discomfort. She had passed the biggest part of her life subjected to the whims of an owner and was not interested to bend down to the wishes of another ever again, being it a friend or foe. It was not that she took it badly, just like her brother, he really only did it because he cared. Both of them were not all that different in that aspect! Actually, it was rather unfortunate he wasn't like the Chancellor in other aspects too. Like the possession of a leveled head when the situation called for it. As the door of the turbolift opened, Ana squared her shoulders and putting away such thoughts to ponder on at a later date, she strode regally towards the Chancellor's office. Da Wac greeted her at her passage already too used to her visits to even pondering stopping her decided steeps. The former slave stilled briefly to give him a soft smile and an acknowledging nod before continuing ahead, passing through the security check unstopped and without as much as a blink of an eye Ana finally steeped over the threshold entering the Ceremonial Office.

"Ananta, what a pleasurable surprise," Palpatine exclaimed from his desk. He quickly delivered the datapad in his hands to Moore as he rose from his seat, "I'm truly happy you could join me today," he commented with an open arms gesture.

Ana couldn't help but smile at his welcoming greeting as she approached him.

"Our tea," he simply questioned certain she would understand his scarce words.

"Please," she replied as he descended the steeps to fall beside her.

The Umbaran left with a whisper of fabric leaving her Master to his own devices.

"Come," Sidious become, "let us walk."

"Excellency," she said in acceptance as she fell in steep with him, "may I inquire the nature of the subject your Excellency wanted to discuss with me," Ana said trying to pry anything out from the politician beside her.

Palpatine gave a tired sigh as he stopped to turn his attention to the bustling planet under his feet, "there is something I want to plead you," he said without looking at her.

"Plead," she repeated unsure eyeing him surprised, "how so?!"

"A preposition, if you prefer that I would wish for you to accept."

Ana eyed him seriously what was in his mind?

He turned to her then, his blue gaze holding her own, "I want you to become my aide," he finally told her.

Ana's brow shoot to her hairline, "aide!"

Sidious put an arm over her shoulders taking her forward as they returned their walk, "I understand your loyalty to Senator Amidala could keep you from accepting my offer, but I'm sure she would understand and even insist you accept it. It is a formidable opportunity that you more than deserve," he observed.

Ana gave him a small smile before lowering her eyes to her hands, "I'm sure she would," she whispered

Sidious grinned within envisioning the hair-thin strings he had patiently waved around her engrossing a little more.

"I'm sorry Chancellor, but I cannot accept," she told him raising her eyes to his.

"What," Sidious exclaimed astounded as he pinned her down with his gaze, _what stupidity is this_, he thought disdainful. Holding off his want to grip the girl's shoulders (or was it her neck?) the beast in him rounded up on her, "Amidala will-"

The brunette shook her head softly, "my decision as nothing to do with my Lady," she said, "I'm returning to Tatooine by this week's end," she drop on him.

Sidious eyed her stoically, his ire carefully hidden behind blue deeps, "I do not understand, why you would want to return?"

She smiled at his incredulous look, "my mother is there. I already informed my brother and my Lady as well"

"Isn't there anything I can say to make you change your mind about this matter?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I suppose you are right in your decision," _as my late father would say, "_there isn't anything as important as family."

"I will miss you Excellency," she suddenly confessed.

"Well then, let us take advantage of what little time we have left," he said lowering his hand from her shoulder to her back and guiding her to his private office. He helped her seat before taking a seat in front of her, "would you grace me with another game," he asked turning on the holotable.

"I would love to."

….

Sidious fury was raging inside him. He had been so close to control the girl! His reflexion on the transparisteel mimicked perfectly the scorn he felt as he remembered the conversation they had shared mere hours ago. Her mother! She would cast away the possibility of a position that would grant her more power than she could ever have dreamed of obtaining because of her mother. He turn his thoughts elsewhere, this was far from over.


	22. 22 Goodbyes and farewells

22 Goodbyes and farewells

Anakin withdrew a sigh as his former Master's voice echoed behind him claiming his attention. He had hoped to be able to slither his way off the Temple unnoticed, but fate, it seemed, had other plans. Squaring his shoulders he turned around just as Obi-Wan stopped beside him, "Obi-Wan," he said in greeting.

"Anakin, can you spare me a moment," the older man inquired.

"Sure," Skywalker said before restarting his march.

"I've heard Ahsoka have fully recovered," the Jedi Master casually stated as he walked beside his friend.

Anakin spare him a glance before returning his sight forward, what could his former Master be truly after, he knew him far too well to think he had come to him for just small talk.

"I've heard Senator Amidala had recovered as well," Obi-Wan hinted after he saw his once Padawan had no intention to say anything at his early proclamation.

The younger man stillness lasted less than a second, but the Council Member noticed it none the less. The two old companions locked eyes, the Jedi Master's raised brow made the younger avert his eyes first, "it seems like it, I'm glad she survived, it would be an awful lose to the Republic's people," he firmly answered.

"The Republic's people you say," Obi-Wan repeated sounding completely unconvinced.

"Yes, the Republic's people," Anakin saw the hurt in the older man's eyes, but kept silent. His sister and wife thought he was unaware of the fact the Jedi Master knew their 'little' secret, _foolishness, utter foolishness! _He had grown with the man. He knew him! Obi-Wan hadn't known it at first, but he was sure he had discovered soon after it happened. Obi-Wan's visit to his wife only served to confirm it. He had wished to tell him, to have him by his side as testimony as he had had his sister. But that could not be, that could never be, not even if he felt he betrayed their friendship every time Obi-Wan tried to give him a chance to come forth and tell him. But he cared too much for him to do him such. As long as the words did not left his mouth reasonable doubt could always be claimed. The moment he told his friend, his brother, he had broken his vows and married Padmé Obi-Wan would feel obliged to report it to the Council, the Master would feel like a betrayer either he told them or not. He just needed to choose which side to betray. So he kept quiet and bared it alone. A small smile played on his lips as he thought of the two women he loved the most. They thought they were protecting him by hiding Obi-Wan's visit from him. He was silent for them too. He could do nothing to take the fear from them when they were incapable of protecting him every time he needed to go to the frontlines, the least he could do was to let them think they were protecting him in at least that.

"Happy about something," Obi-Wan inquired.

"As a matter of fact I am," Anakin grinned as they approached the Temple's grand entrance.

When Anakin did not develop in his words Obi-Wan questioned, "are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to see my sister." The Jedi replied to soon feel the stab of his mentor disapproving look, "why don't you come with me," Anakin found himself saying.

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, a sudden pensive look crossing his face, "I believe I will," he replied finally before starting to walk again.

"I should have done something to give her!"

"Padmé," Obi-Wan let out surprised.

"No," Anakin denied annoyed, he mentally scoffed, did Obi-Wan really thought he would fall by such a cheap trick?! He was not nine anymore! "For Ana," he corrected with a frosty glare.

"What's the special occasion," Kenobi asked interested.

"My sister's return to Tatooine," the blue eyed said with a fake smile.

"That was, unexpected," the Master said at lake of better words. It never occurred to the Jedi the possibility of Ananta's departure; he always had assumed she would stay. "Why," he blunted out before he could catch himself.

"Our mother, and the others too I suppose," Anakin replied with a little edge in his voice, he still felt a little hurt his mother had decided to form another family. Anakin glanced at the stoic Jedi walking beside him. Normally his former Master limited himself to scold him every time he mentioned he was going to pay a visit to 'his sister' so he was more than a bit curious about Obi-Wan's acceptance in joining him this time.

"That was her own decision," Kenobi questioned still surprised with such outcome.

Anakin eyed him disbelievingly, "of course, there is no being in existence capable of bending my sister to their will, there's a bigger chance it will snow on Tatooine than for that to ever happen. Force knows I tried," he mumbled the last part.

Obi-Wan gave a accenting nod, it was clear Ananta had a certain kind of strength about her, any other being in her place would have let themselves be soiled by the large amount of dark energy involving her life, but she somehow seemed to be able to deal with it. Frankly she controlled herself better than her twin ever did! Sighing Obi-Wan launch a look at his onetime Padawan as he pondered if he had been a capable Master to the young man beside him. Anakin surely had not made it easier for him!

"I will miss her," Anakin confided as they arrived at the speeder dock.

Had it been before their trip to Iego the Master would have beguiled the sway Ananta had over Anakin, but their adventure together had served to open his eyes to the true nature of her influence and it was far from the lariat he had wrongly took it for. If anything she had helped Anakin with his temper. And now he would lose her! He doubted they would see each other again. And with those thoughts in mind the Jedi Master realized he would miss the smart-mouthed carefree girl as well.

…..

Ana took a last look at the meager possessions she had chosen to take with her to Tatooine. Apart from a couple of robes, of good quality but simple and common enough to not raise attentions in a planet as poor as Tatooine, she would not take anything more back with her. Well, except for the datapad his Excellency had offered her. She could not, in clean conscience, get rid of such a thoughtful gift; even if the valour of such 'trinket' made it impossible for her to be seen with it anywhere aside from her own house. _Unless I wanted to 'lose' it as well as the hand holding it, _she thought bitterly_. _She had requested Padmé's help at deciding what to do with the large amount of dresses and the sort she had discarded. Some of them she gave to Sabé and the others, she had certainly noticed their logging gazes at a couple of them, even if they covered it up fairly well. The rest had been sell out (many of them never used) transforming them into credits, credits she wouldn't take with her. The money spent in them had not been hers to begin with! Of course she had wisely chosen to withhold that little bit piece of information from her sister-in-law. Padmé would turn a fit if she were to know, as she eventually would, but by then she would be long gone.

"Ana are you in here," Sabé asked from the entrance to her bedroom.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination," Ana ironically said.

The handmaiden sighed," do you have to always be this difficult," the Naboo asked exasperated.

"Only to the ones I like," she rebuked winking at her.

"Really," Sabé tried to sound angry but failed miserably at her poor tries to not laugh at the young woman's antics. Quitting of what was obviously a lost cause Sabé finally let the smile she had been fighting come forth, "oh, you're just impossible."

"I love you too," Ana replied with a smile of her own, "but, did you want something?"

"Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi came for a visit."

"Master Kenobi," she repeated incredulous, her brother's 'visit' wasn't anything out of the ordinal, but Kenobi's, that was something else entirely! What could he possibly want? "That's-interesting, well let's go then. It wouldn't do to let them waiting."

…..

"Hello, welcome back," Ana greeted from the threshold the small group seated in the yellow-cream sofas.

"Sis," Anakin exclaimed with a broad smile as he rose from his seat to close the distance between the two in two large strides. Encircling her in a crushing embrace he held her close before ending it as fast as he started it. Taking a step back he gave her a quick peek on the cheek, "you look stunning sis!"

"And your words have nothing to do with the fact I'm your sister, do they," she pointed out in fake exasperation.

"Of course not," he replied with a smirk already on his lips.

Ananta response was quick as she swatted her brother's shoulder, "I'm the one saying the jokes here pal," she told him with narrow eyes. "Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to see you again," she complimented turning her attention away from her twin.

"I came to present my wishes of a safe trip," he offered as explanation.

Her surprised expression did not last long as she soon found herself braking into a bright smile, "I thank you they're greatly appreciated."

"Would you like to stay for dinner," the Senator invited.

"We would love to," Anakin answered as he noticed the Master's soft nod.

"Let us retire to the dinner room then," Amidala stated assuming her rightful place as hostess as she gotten up to direct them there.

They had barely taken a couple of steps when one of the Senator's aides approached them, "My Lady, if I can borrow part of your time," Motée asked her mistress with a short bow.

"Of course Motée," Padmé assented apprehensive, "what is the matter?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt my Lady but, His Excellency Chancellor Palpatine is waiting on channel seven," Motée promptly informed.

Amidala frowned before looking at her sister-in-law who only shook her head in denial, it seemed Ana was as lost as her concerning Palpatine's call. Channel seven was an unofficial channel so it probably had nothing to do with Senate's business, but then what?! "I understand Motée, I will take it at once."

The brunette blinked her surprise, "I'm sorry to have misguided you my Lady," she replied quickly, "but his request is to speak with Ananta, not you my Lady."

"I better go see what he wants," Ana told them, "I'll join you shortly," she finished before taking her leave.

"Is this an usual occurrence," Obi-Wan inquired turning his searching gaze towards the former queen.

"No, it isn't, but I'm sure there is no reason for worries."


	23. 23 Pomegranate

23 Pomegranate

"With your licence," Motée said to Ananta bowing low before turning in her heels and leaving the room.

Advancing forward Ana steeped into the elegantly modified transmission grid, "your Excellency," she greeted with a deep bow.

"Good evening my dear," the blue figure of a smiling Chancellor Palpatine acknowledged.

"Good evening Excellency she returned with a smile of her own, "may I ask the reason of this call," she said then.

"But of course my dear, I would like to escort you to dinner. A farewell gift of sorts," he explained to her.

"I-see," Ana let out as she look at her hands, _they expecting to have dinner with me as well, _she mulled over feeling more than just a bit torn.

"Is there any problem," Palpatine asked turning serious.

"No," she quickly replied raising her eyes to him, she still felt a little guilty at her recent dismissals of him. The politician had been more than simply polite towards her and the last she could do was to accept his offer; "I will inform Senator Amidala and will join you shortly."

"No need my dear, it would only delay us, I have made reservations and would not like to arrive late. It would only prove to be a hassle to our schedule tonight," he informed her, "I'll arrive by speeder in fifteen minutes, is that alright with you?"

"Completely," Ana responded somewhat bemused, _reservations, schedule?!_

"Good, until then," he simply said before severing the connection.

Ana sighed, _better let them know of the change in plans,_ she just hopped Anakin wouldn't be too hurt with her choice.

…..

"Well, what did the Chancellor want," Anakin asked his sister as soon as she came into view.

"It seems our dinner would have to stay for another time," Ana revealed apologetic, "His Excellency wishes to have dinner with me, as a goodbye gift," she added as afterthought.

Obi-Wan gave her an inquiring look, he had not expected for Ananta to share such a close connection with the Supreme Chancellor. A strong feeling of sadness coming from his bond with Anakin made the Jedi Master turn his attention to his former Padawan. It was clear Anakin felt a little rejected by his sister's choice. Reaching out to him through their link Obi-Wan send him supporting emotions.

Ana, noticing her twin's gloomy mood, closed the gap between them, "I'm sure we can see each-other again before my departure," she reasoned while grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. Her brother nodded before giving her a small smile. "And you too," Ana suddenly piped out turning to the silent Master behind her.

"If I'm not too occupied," Obi-Wan replied snobby crossing his arms over his chest.

Ana let out a heart-full laugh, "it is settled then.

"Should I give order to prepare the speeder," Amidala asked.

"That won't be necessary," Ana informed, "the Chancellor will come on his own, he spoke of a dinner reservation and seemed a bit worried about the possibility of arriving late," she recalled.

"Dinner reservation," the Senator exclaimed, "how long until he arrives, Padmé said in crescent anxiety as she glanced at the chronometer near her.

"Uh, oh fifteen minutes give or take," Ana remembered as she subconsciously tapped her index finger against her lower lip.

"So little," the Senator let out aggravated, "we need to hurry!"

Ana blinked back her surprise as Padmé suddenly seemed quite antsy, incapable of understanding the reason for such state of mind she turn to her brother in search of help to figuring it up, but Anakin simply shrugged his shoulders. He was as lost as her.

"Moteé, Sabé, Eirtaé," Amidala called, "there's no time to lose," the Senator informed her aides with conviction as they answered to her call.

"Padmé," the Jedi started confused as the three aides bustled themselves around his stunned sister almost dragging her towards her room.

"Not now Anakin," his wife cut him off without even a glance his way as she trailed after the women.

"What was that all about," Anakin mulled out loud.

From beside him Obi-Wan chuckled, "preparations," he simply said.

Shaking his head The Chosen One let out a heartfelt sigh, "women?!"

…

Ananta simply watched as the four Naboo moved around her in a flurry of movements and for a moment she pondered if she should have politely declined the Chancellor's invitation, all this readying for just a dinner?! She almost snorted at Sabée's and Motée's bickering regarding the choice of her attire for the night's event. Did she really need a dress that 'would accentuate her curves' or 'a garment that made her eyes brighter'? For her part she was fine with the simple fuchsia she was currently wearing, it was of an elegant simplicity that she greatly appreciated, but apparently that was not good enough to be seen sharing a meal with the Head of the Republic.

"What do you think Ana, the black satyn bronzium speckled one right," Sabée said pulling her out of her momentary reverie.

"Of course not, this one complements her much better," Motée interjected rising up a taffeta soft blue one.

Ana groaned as they started a new round, her brow twitching as she became feed up with it all, "ENOUGH," taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued more calmly, "just, please," she started already feeling guilty for her outburst, "the indigo one," she pointed out to a long sleeved one half hidden between all the other in the closet. It was form fitting like the one Sabée had been suggesting but contrary to it this one was made to be used with an outer tunic that denied everyone who tried to perceive the supple body the inner layer promised to display.

"The hisp-silk one," Eirtaé announced with a nod of approval.

"Good choice," Padmé replied smiling at her sister-in-law before turning her gaze to her two young aides, "it's a dinner between friends and the last thing we need now is to foment more ill-rumours in the senate halls," the Senator pointed out to them.

Ana look at Padmé quizzically, "do you really think it will come to that?!"

"I'm sure it would. If I'm not mistaken you should be having dinner at the Skysitter."

"The Skysitter," Ana repeated suddenly understanding her friend's insistence in a more glamorous attire, it was the upper-class undeniable choice and in the heart of the Republic that meant Senators. _Of course! _She almost rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, where else did she expected it to be! She briefly played with the idea of seeding word to the Chancellor that she was not feeling well. The rumour-mill; that was definitely something she wouldn't be missing one bit.

As these thoughts took over Ananta's mind the three aides busied themselves with preparing her and to Eirtaé glee the younger woman allowed her to work part of her untamed mane into a low small bum hold in place by an Aurodium circlet the other part had been brushed into sleek waves left nesting around her exposed neck.

"My Lady the Chancellor's speeder had just docked," the older of Padmé's handmaidens announced entering the chambers.

Ana gave the Naboo a small smile, Versé was about to return to her home-planet. She had expressed her wishes for taking on the life of a commoner and having a family of her own, that had been part of the reason for the arrival of Motée, she was a woman of few words but Ana had gotten attached to her none the less.

"Thank you Versé, we will be there shortly," the Senator acknowledged.

"Might as well go on with this," Ana let out shrugging.

…..

Sidious kept silent as the girl steeped aboard. He used the time she needed to ambient herself to her new surroundings to analyse her. The outfit she wore was in the same simple stile he already associated to her. Although a bit more irreverent than what she usually wore it still was a lot more circumspect than what was seen in the Senate District.

_Prudent little thing_, she did know how to avert unwanted attentions, but he supposed she should be a specialist at such considering her background. Not that the flaunting females roaring the Senate's halls made her work all that hard! It riled him up just remembering how some of them would have happily straddled him on his very own office given half a chance. His disgust so intense he almost sneered, he knew what they searched in him, an easy way up and they did not have any problem doing it in the horizontal, his mind wandered, on second thought probably they had no problem in doing it on the vertical either. Not that he had anything against a knowledgeable woman, but he did preferred not to sleep with one that 'new' more Senatorial District's residents than the ones he was acknowledged with. A soft '"good evening" from the girl made him focus on her again as he greeted her with a fatherly smile, "good evening my dear," he greeted back beckoning her to approach him, "please seat," he said as soon as she stopped in front of him motioning to the seat across from his. "I do hope not to have disrupted any previous engagements you may have had," he told her as soon as the speeder took off.

She gave him a strained smile, "not quite," she said slowly.

"I'm glad."

"Your Excellency, if I may, can I inquire where exactly we are going," she asked gingerly.

"As you should have already guessed I have made reservations at the Skysitter and after that I have a little surprise in store for you."

"A surprise," she blinked, "I'll take it then that it will be a waste of time to try to pry whatever it may be from your Excellency," Ana concluded with a smirk.

_More than you imagine. _"Indeed."

The young woman laughed at that, "well played Chancellor, I find myself out-maneuvered so I may as well pass. Your move," she replied amusedly.

The speeder's sudden stop made the couple broke their conversation and with exaggeratedly flourished movements Palpatine rose from his seat offering her his arm, "my Lady!"

Ana brushed off her hesitance and accepted the offered limb with a grateful smile, "thank you."

"My pleasure."

….

Sidious could almost hear the girl's thoughts as her emotions shinned in her celeste eyes. They had maintained an interesting conversation during dinner. What had started as an 'innocent' inquiring about any recent works she may be engrossed in, with careful manoeuvring, turned in an exposé of her philosophies, her soul! _Her weaknesses, _he labelled eagerly as she opened up to him. Repressing a frown as his eyes landed on the almost imperceptible down-pulled corner of her lip, for the first time the straightness of her shoulders seemed to him more than merely keeping a perfect posture. Her manners were completely polite, but aloof! And then he sawit! It lasted less than a millisecond, but he saw it clearly in her eyes, _**contempt! **_Did she knew, knew what he have orchestrated?! The beast in him tensed, ready to pounce on the treat and rip her throat open.

"Your Excellency, are you alright?"

Sidious eyed the girl somewhat baffled, _concern, _she showed concern, the feeling was true he was certain_, then wh-_ ? And then it clicked! Around them all seemed normal, the rich and powerful ate as they spoke amicably with their table companions, but that was far from truth. Even if he would be lacking the powers the dark side had gifted him with he would have still noticed the soft whispering, the hateful glances and the disgust implicit in small gestures. Such things were barely noticed by him anymore. Why would he pay any mind to the dwellings of lesser beings? But the girl was obviously affected by it if her countenance was anything to go by, but he was somewhat pleased than contrary to what should be expected from a being used to bend to the wills of others he saw as the inhospitable surroundings made her stood straighter, higher, in her seat across from him. _Alusteel._

Ana was positively fuming; the sheer amount of snobbism showed by the Republic's alleged upper-class was enough to make her blood boil. What in the force gave them the right to look her down, did they really thought themselves as better than her?! Great part of them would be completely lost trying to fend for themselves, utterly pathetic creatures without any servants to do the most basic of things for them. It was no wonder the Republic was drowning in corruption, with people like this at its helm. The frown Ana had been withholding finally crept to her face when Palatine gave her a small smirk, "you look like you're planning mass-murder my dear; do I displease you so?"

Her frown only deepened, "are you teasing me your Excellency," Ana somewhat accused.

"Hardly," he refuted raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip, "just stating something rather obvious," he replied seriously eyeing her from above the brim of his glass before breaking into a smile. Setting aside his glass, Palatine reached out to grab Ana's hand over the table before leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "when it would be time to get rid of the meanness around us I will let you command the deal."

Ana chuckled amused not giving any importance to the crescento in the whispering surrounding them. She could not deny the glee she felt at envisioning such conclusion; she always had a rather dark sense of humour after all. Leaning forward as well Ana whispered back, "I will hold you to your promise," she said grinning.

"Have you finished," Palatine asked her eyeing her half-empty plate.

"Oh, yes I have," Ana replied fallowing his gaze.

"Well then, let us depart. It's time for your surprise," the Sith informed raising from his seat to help her up offering her his arm as soon as he stood by her side. "What is the matter my dear, something wrong" Palpatine inquired the suddenly immobile girl.

That feeling! The dread cursing her veins, it was hundred times worse than when her mother had told her she would be going to harvest mushrooms. Unconsciously, she squeezed the Naboo's arm in search for comfort.

"Ananta" Sidious called demanding her attention.

Ana raised her fearful eyes to the dark lord as if remembering he was s there, "Excellency," she replied averting her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm not feeling well. Do your Excellency mind if we shorten our night? I would like to return now," Ana informed returning her gaze to the politician's.

Palpatine raised a brow at her clouded eyes, _interesting_, he mused, "of course my dear," he reassured leading her to his awaiting speeder.

"Excellency," the human Ana recognised as being their pilot called as they approached the awaiting vehicle, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a urgent message from the Chancellor Office's urging you to return!

Palpatine frowned before turning to the silent Ana beside him, "do you mind if we make a small detour my dear?"

"Not at all," she replied, her ill-feelings still in the front of her mind. There was a fairly good chance whatever had ignited such strong reactions in her was the very same reason for such 'commotion'.

Palpatine accepted her answer with a nod before turning to the pilot, "start the engines."

A.N. I'm SO terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but my life had been crazy this last couple of weeks and for the life of me I seemed to be incapable of coming up with a chapter I could consider somewhat decent. Hopefully I will not take so long to post the next. Thanks for your time and until next time.


	24. 24 Strings that bind

24 Strings that bind

She had been trying to reassure herself during the short trip towards the Senate, but unfortunately Ana had found it impossible to achieve. If anything the dread she felt have grown exponentially inside all of her being. Her heart warned her to stop and turn back at once, but at the same time she could not help but want to know the nature of the threat she had perceived. Her mind returned to her brother and sister-in-law, worrying her lower lip she told herself for the hundredth time nothing could have happened to them, they were more than capable to take care of themselves and Master Kenobi was with them as well! She was sure they could handle whatever would be thrown at them, but still... Ana fought her wish to brush her fingers through her hair and sigh in desperation, the Chancellor was already eyeing her closely and she did not want to raise his attention any further. The man was way too cleaver for her to risk it.

"Ananta are you feeling better," Sidious questioned the girl as his blue gaze narrowed at her evident agitation, even if she feared bad news she should not be in such a state, something was amiss. He abhorred when something escaped him!

"Much better, thank you," she answered far too quickly. Ana thanked the force by then they had already arrived at their destination, not relinquishing even a moment before rising from her seat and turning her sight to the exit. Palpatine's burning gaze was still on her, but at least she did not have to hold it with her own.

"Let us proceed then," Sidious let out as he rose to close the gap between them, he would uncover whatever she was hiding from him, but it was not the time to pry it further. The girl must be thread with carefully and the alert state she already was in would make any attempt of his almost fruitless_. Latter_, he promised, he had other things to attend now.

They had landed in a small landing dock she was unaware existed and as soon and the airspeeder's door slid open Palpatine was by her side helping her off. In a swift strode the couple got into the turbolift that seemed to be the only link with the building raising above them and quickly enough the door opened again to show her they were in the Ceremonial Office. She pay little mind to such details choosing instead to follow the sprinting politician closely. Ana barely noticed as they crossed the anteroom and entered Palpatine's private office as her heart drummed faster with each steep she took.

Sidious walked the few steps that separated him from the holotable and fallowing an almost theatrical pause he turn it on, "report," he simply stated as he used a mask of apprehension to cover his almost boredom.

Ana did not recognise the trooper showed in blue hues, but she did not fail to notice the Intelligence unit's gear.

"Excellency I'm afraid I have bad news," the clone said hauntingly.

Ana took a step forward as if such action would make her more aware of the situation at hand. Soon she felt the Chancellor strengthen his hold in her shoulder; his eyes stern as he averted them from the holo to look at her, "quiet," was his silent command.

"Proceed," Palpatine demanded basking in the girl's rising panic.

"I have travelled to Tatooine as your Excellency had commanded."

Only the hand still in her shoulder kept her silent and in place, she gave Palpatine a pleading look as she fought against the ominous feeling creeping to her.

Sidious, for his part, could only rejoice as the pungent spicy waves of horror rolled off of the now trembling girl in delicious thick torrents, such was the intensity of it that he almost purred delighted, but like the perfect actor he was nothing of his inner ecstasied state was shown in his stoic features. _Shush pet, you brought this upon yourself when you openly disobeyed my wishes!_ One must effectively discipline them in order to make them aware of their places. _You belong to me from the moment you came into my play uninvited. _"Continue," Sidious ordered after being sure the girl would stay put.

The clone hesitated as his eyes darted to the human female tensed form, "maybe we should discuss this privately your Excellency," he dared say.

"ENOUGH," Ananta roared lunging forward and slamming her fists on the holotable, "cut the poodoo and got to the point already," she said enraged.

Closely behind her the Dark Lord narrowed his briefly yellowish eyes at her, yet another mistake he would have to punish her for, even if he had been guiding her into it he thought liking his lips gleefully.

"They're all dead," the clone let out before he could stop himself.

"What, WHO," she demanded in despair feeling her barriers star to weaken.

"All present at the Lars' farm," she heard as if from far away. She felt light headed, why was the room darkening so suddenly? She barely acknowledged the clone's next words, "a total of four human bodies, a young couple as well as an older one."

Ana whirled around clutching her chest, it hurt, it hurt too much! She fought to keep herself upright as she felt her control starting to slip away, she could not breath. With a sharp cry she ran to the door with a determinate Sith Lord hot on her trail. Ana barely felt when Sidious caught up with her mere seconds after she had bolt off grabbing her by her waist, she was too occupied with the fact that her barriers had just crumbled around her. Her conscience fleeing as her pain was released in waves of power.

Had Sidious not been what he was and the strength of the flood of raw power conveying from Ananta would have surely launched him against the nearest wall crushing his body against it. Sidious held her in a near crushing hold as in front of him he felt the void of the dark side casting its tendrils towards the flow of power emanating from his most recent prey. It took mere moments for the Sith artefact to suck in all the energy fluctuating rampant around them. Glued to his side by the fierce hold he kept on her, Ananta gave a defeated whimper before falling unconscious against the Dark Lord's side as the chalice closed shut and laid innocently again. Setting a hand against her sweaty temple Sidious made sure no irreparable damage had befallen Ananta before taking her in his arms and following to his chambers. So she was a Force wielder after all. He crackled in the empty corridor, the sound reverberating menacingly in all adjacent areas. _Such power_ he recalled with half-lidded eyes. He opened the door to his bedroom with little more than a nudge from his powers. Carefully he settled down the sleeping Ananta in the relaxa-bed before taking a seat in the padded chair beside it. Brushing her bags away from her closed eyes he resettled his palm against her forehead, after a few moments the Sith frowned somewhat annoyed, "even this exhausted she is still too strong for such a poor invasive method," he could use stronger means but he did not wish to risk damaging her if he could avoid it. Some other kind of manipulation perhaps, he mused. Leaning over her he tapped his middle finger in her brow and patiently waited for the results. He did not have to wait long, Ananta's face crisped as if in pain, a strangled cry escaped her parted lips as her body tensed before coiled herself into a fetal position. Sidious straightened himself satisfied. Ananta was much more level headed than her twin if he wanted to bend her to his will without her becoming aware of his manoeuvring he needed to keep her distressed for the time being.

Leaning back in his seat he let his mind wander to his discover, intertwining the fingers in his lap he pondered the possibility of keeping both twins. Normally he would simply test them keep the more talented and dispose of the other, but there were factors he had to account for and... If he managed to have them both, unlimited power, he leered. But to be successful in such endeavour he needed to rearrange his plans, his priority would be to distance the siblings from each other. The two together could become powerful enough to finish him and the last thing he needed was to create the very being who would ultimately destroy him, that part of the Sith legacy had died with his Master. Frowning he raised a finger to his lips, it would be almost impossible to turn Anakin against his beloved sister, even if he acted as the oldest around her it was easy to see he looked up to her and would ultimately follow her lead. As for her, she was one slippery thing! Ananta was too shrewd to be thread lightly. _I will just have to get some help then!_

….

Anakin was enjoying the rather amicable conversation between himself and his two companions, he had been pleasantly surprised by the outcome of a dinner he dreaded ever since his sister had informed them she would not partake in it like had been firstly decided. The mood reigning has nothing of the joyous one every time Ana was around, but Padmé as well as Obi-Wan had behaved more than simply cordially towards each other turning what he had envisioned as a battle field into quite the relaxing evening. He was just glad that the foreboding feeling in the back of his mind was just foolish suppositions. With a start, Anakin rose from the table, his body tensed like a prey that sensed a predator closing in on it.

"Anakin?! What is the matter," Padmé questioned anxious, what had her husband felt?

"There's something wrong," Obi-Wan answered instead feeling Anakin's distress through their connection.

"It's, my mother," the teen finally said seating back down with a lost look in his face.

"Anakin" Padme let out sadly, she knew that look and it could only mean death. The Naboo grieved for her mother-in-law, she had had barely time to form any kind of bond with the older woman, but she had been nothing but kind and gentle to her. And Anakin and Ana! She didn't even want to begin to imagine losing her parents.

Far from the thoughts occurring to his wife Anakin was mourning his mother, but he could not help but feel somewhat relieved the ripple he had sensed in the Force had nothing to do with his twin. He still felt hurt by his mother's choice to go on with her life and begin a new family! He knew he was being selfish and self-centred, but he could not help how he felt. Suddenly a terrifying thought occurred to him, he had to tell Ana.

The young Jedi had little time to dwell in such gloomy thoughts, one of his wife's aides he recognised as being Verse entered with an apology, "I'm sorry to intrude my Lady, but there is an incoming message to Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker from the Temple."

Obi-Wan arched a brow questioningly but refrained from commenting, "Anakin?"

"I know Obi-Wan," the brunette replied already walking beside the older Jedi as they followed the silent aide.

….

Ana awoke with a start, still frightened by her nightly terrors she kept her eyes closed to the galaxy. She knew those nightmares were nothing but figures of her own desperate mind, but the events of the past night were not. Maybe it was cowardice of her, but she didn't want to confront that new reality, not just yet.

"Ananta my dear, are you awake," she heard beside her as hand was placed on her shoulder. Bothered Ana gave up and opened her eyes to see the politician she began to count on as a friend leaning over to her lying form, concern clearly written over his face.


	25. 25 Insidious

25 Insidious

"Ananta my dear, are you awake," she heard beside her as hand was placed in her shoulder. Upset Ana gave up her attempt to keep the now at bay and opened her eyes to see the politician she began to count on as a friend, "Your Excellency," she assented as she shuffled into a seated position. Ana tried to give him a little smile to reassure Palpatine but it came more as a grimace than anything else. Ana sighed averting her eyes, she needed to return to Padme's apartments to collect herself. Launching her legs over the bed's edge she motioned to rise only to drop back on the tattered mattress, she was too weak. Ana snapped her head to the silent Naboo's as a sudden realization shattered her already frail peace of mind. **He knows**, she could not recall anything that happened after she had lost her control, but given the circumstances she would be a fool to think the cunning politician had yet to discover her 'little' secret. She risked a glance to the silent man, the durasteel in his eyes told her all she needed to know_. Great!_ She berated herself lowering her eyes to the clenched hands in her lap.

He was almost sure of her answers, but almost was not enough for him, "why did you two keep this a secret?"

"Anakin could not tell," Ana replied understanding his meager words. Why try to hide anything now, it would be useless she thought unable to raise her eyes to his. "My brother could not tell something he did not know about," Ana replied still not looking at him," no one knew," she confessed, "not even my mother!"

"But, why hid it, for what your brother told me he never did."

Ana's mouth turn into a thin line, "indeed he didn't, but I could not be as carefree about it as he always has been," she revealed in a clipped tone. At Palpatine curious stare Ana simply replied, "it made mother worry. To a slave it's far safer to be nothing more than merely vulgar, in all aspects! My brother was far from it and he had no qualms in showing it."

_So you aren't as attached to your brother as he is to yow_, Sidious acknowledged gleefully with his stoic mask perfectly in place. "I feel a bit difficult to believe, you, as an untrained child, to always been capable to control yourself in the surroundings you were growing up."

"I wasn't" she confessed with a little smile, "but since my brother was always with me..." she left it hanging.

Palpatine eyed her surprised, "you used him," he realized not letting the pleasure he felt by such realization soak into his voice.

Ana averted her eyes blushing ashamed, she hadn't noticed any hint of accusation in the Chancellor's voice, but still she struggled to excuse herself, "my mother and brother always assumed it was been Anakin's doings, I simply kept quiet about it," Ana frowned, her excuse sounded lamely even to her ears.

The politician chose to not express himself about her excuses and simply arched a brow at her words. "I can accept that, what I find incredibly difficult to believe is that you fooled a Jedi Master," the Sith replied truly surprised as he measured her up.

"I can't really claim to have done as much; it was by cheer luck that I averted being caught. My, Lady had wrongly assumed my uneasiness concerning the blood test Master Jin wanted to do to me and my brother was because I feared it would hurt," Ana recalled somewhat amused," in a try to reassure me she allowed the Master to harvest some of her blood as well. When I truly thought I would be found out, Master Jin sensed something and left in a hurry. My Lady, not wanting to be left out followed him as did my brother."

"And whilst they were occupied elsewhere..." Sidious started expecting for her to finish.

"I, switched the samples," Ana said in little more than a whisper lowering her eyes obviously ashamed.

_Such a cunning little thing!_ "Why did you suspect of the Jedi trick; Anakin had told me Master Jin had told you a story about it being to test for any diseases you could have been carrying?"

Narrowing sparking blue eyes, she rebuked, "and didn't did the same for my mother as well," she sniffed somewhat insulted by what she had clearly assumed as a weak excuse, " besides, I already had come across some data revealing Force-sensitive beings could be found through blood tests."

"By your reaction one should think you regret your decision," Palpatine pointed out obviously not believing it in the least.

Ana blushed furiously, "no, I mean, well," she stammered fighting for words, "I don't," she confessed resigned. "Excellency," Ana started after a pregnant silence, "could you concede me the chance of tell it to my brother before you enlighten the Council about me," she pleaded hopefully.

The Dark Lord leaned back as he eyed her intensely, "why should I do that," he questioned her with a raised brow.

Ana sucked in a breath, "Excellency, I beg of you! I know I'm the one in the wrong, but please-"

Palpatine raised his open hand to stop her distressed words, "you mistake my words; let me rephrase it, why should I inform the Council?"

The former slave gapped at her companion before shaking off her surprise, it was common knowledge how highly the Chancellor regarded the Jedi so it was no wonder she felt a little lost by the politician's answer, "Excellency?!"

"Your life is your own, wasn't that what you told my advisor," he replied.

Ana blinked confounded at his explanation, but soon her perplexed visage broke into a soft smile, "I thank you your Excellency," she acknowledged bowing.

"Let us forget it, but, was that the reason of your return to Tatooine, to evade being found out?!"

"Yes, and no," she confided, "although I must confess I did feared being caught at first I still pondered staying," Ana told him thoughtful, "but after some developments I was certain I could depart completely at ease. I missed my mother," she said with a sad face.

"That is understandable," _of a lesser being like you, someone who lean on others to be able to stand, weak being. I stand on my own and because of it I stand above all the simpletons surrounding me,_ "but you did not necessarily needed to choose between the two! Why not just visit your mother and return?!"

"I could, but I preferred to simply leave politics behind, I'm not as patient as your Excellency," Ana replied with a mirthful smirk, "and although my mother would never phrase it I know she would miss me terribly," she said more seriously.

"She would eventually be alright," Palpatine retorted flatly, "after all Anakin left as well." _**I see**_, Sidious mused pleased with himself as he noted the shadow crossing her eyes. _Resentment_, he acknowledged fighting the want to grin triumphal.

"Excellency, would you mind contacting my Lady, I think I should return, she must be worried by my tardiness," Ana cut off politely but the edge in her voice was clear, he had pushed too far.

_Do not think too highly of yourself, I'm the one holding your strings not the other way around! _"Hn, I had already done as much, but I'm afraid I could not reach Amidala," he replied demure.

"I don't understand, did something happen?"

Palpatine seemed to weight his words before informing, "the Separatists attacked Riloth."

"A Senate's emergency meeting," Ana mused out loud, "but your Excellency, shouldn't you be present," she exclaimed surprised.

Mas Amedda is representing me, this meeting is bound to end nowhere; it is little more than a farce so Orn Free Taa could allege being doing all in his power to help his people. I had more prominent worries occupying my mind!"

"But, the Twi'lek," Ana exclaimed weary.

"I'm completely at ease about such matter. The Council had already contacted me to make me aware they have dispatched Anakin and Master Kenobi as soon as the attack began."

Ananta relaxed against the headboard, they would resolve the fight positively, she was certain, but this new development also meant she could not be sure when would be the next time she could see her twin. She had hoped to be able to cry her pain away in her brother's arms, but such was not meant to be. Leaning forward Sidious closed a hand over the grim-looking Ananta's shoulder, "I know I'm not Anakin but, I'm here," he said squeezing it softly.

Ana locked eyes with the politician taken back by his words but her stillness end quickly as she rose her hand to cover her friend's and gave him a tentative smile, "thank you your Excellency, I truly mean it," she continued more seriously letting go of his hand.

Palpatine nodded his approval as he righted himself back in his seat, "do you wish to return to your Lady's apartments," Palpatine asked dubiously gazing her over.

Ana bite her lower lip, did she? What good will it do to be by herself, she had Sabé, Eirtaé and the others and they would be more than willing to be by her side, but... "No I don't see any need for such. Excellency, do you mind if I could rest for a while?"

"Of course not," he told her getting up with a groan.

"Excellency," Ana called somewhat worried, "is everything alright?"

"No worries my dear," the politician said nonchalantly, "I'm just a little stiff from being in the same position for too long. Rest now my dear, we will continue our conversation later," Palpatine told her as he turned to the exit.

Laying back down Ana let herself be taken by exhaustion, but just before her conscious mind parted to the land of dreams a thought occurred to her, did he mean he stood seated there watching over her all the time she had been slumbering?


	26. 26 Willing prey

26 Willing prey

**Then**

Laying back down Ana let herself be taken by exhaustion, but just before her conscious mind parted to the land of dreams a thought occurred to her, did he mean he stood seated there watching over her all the time she had been slumbering?

**Now**

Ana awoke with the events of the past night rushing back to the front of her mind; pushing them back again she focused instead in the unknown ceiling above her. There where engravings right above the double bed, crimson sinuous lines curving and crisscrossing against black back. She narrowed her eyes exasperated, she could not figure what language it was. It most certainly wasn't any of the various Naboo's dialects, she was sure. Sighing she chuckled to herself, _stupid girl stop holding off_, she berated herself getting up. A vice-like sensation around her temple made itself known and with a wince she raised unsteady fingers to massage it in hopes to find some sort of relief. The night had been far from restful if anything it only served to plant havoc in her already frazzled mind. She could not quite recall the essence of the ordeals she had been forced to endure, fragments, bits and pieces were the only remains of those dreadful dreams. That and a persistent feeling of loneliness she just could not seem to be able to shake off. _I need to return! Where am I anyway?! _For the first time she took in her surroundings; huge transparisteel windows covered great part the wall in the other end of the room allowing the day's light to enter the vast chamber unhindered, the bed she occupied stood in a slightly raised platform that put it high enough to keep the light's rays at bay for a while longer_. No wonder I didn't wake sooner_, she mused eyeing the scenery; it obviously was not as soon as she hopped it to be if the light coming from outside was anything for her to go by. A side table was settled in each side of the bed where she noticed an art piece laid. Frowning Ana raised a finger to her lips in thought, those artefacts seemed somehow familiar, but she could not recall why. And then it clicked; _the chalice in the anteroom_. Although she felt somewhat satisfied for being able to uncover this little 'secret' she much rather preferred to have found a chronometer! Regrettably there was none to be found. With a shrug Ana got up and passing by the empty chair beside the bed descended the couple of steps in her way. To her right her gaze momentarily brushed over a scarlet tapestry hanging from high above her head almost to the floor, recognising the three beasts descripted there from the Naboo historical data she had been studying as of late she gave a little smile at what she supposed being the Chancellor's family crest. Averting her eyes from the obvious family heirloom her eyes wandered the spacious room until they come across the only three doors she could see, casting a glance at her wrinkled attire she frowned. She probably was in some guest room or something of the sort and so in the Chancellor's private wing, but still that didn't mean she was the only living being dwelling around there, there were always servants of some sort looming around, and it would not do for her to be seen in the state she was in. Ana hummed to herself as she tried to choose witch of the doors would be the right one, apart from two that stood close together to her right and one more to her front left, there were no other exits she could perceive. Deciding she could always took a peek before steeping out she walked to her left, but before she could even slid the door open it slid by itself. Blinking back her surprise Ana found herself face to face with a protocol droid of humanoid form, it could have passed as a 3po replica hadn't it been for its silver finishing.

"Miss Ananta, His Excellency has put me in charge of aiding you for the time being," it said in a female voice.

"Oh, that's not..." Ana started before catching herself, a quick glance to access her appearance was all it took to change her mind, "very well, but could you guide me to His Excellency first?"

"I'm sorry Miss Ananta but I'm afraid that won't be possible right now. In the meantime why doesn't My Lady refresh herself? His Excellency made arrangements for such a possibility. A new set of cloths is waiting in the refresher," the droid replied motioning to the right side door from the two doors she had noticed earlier.

Ana mulled over her options, a shower did sound tempting and it was not like she could be caught walking around in the Senate halls in the state she was currently in. With a shrug she walked back and into the refresher. Her eyes swooped over her new surroundings with mild interest taking in the black shimmering walls she surmised probably being black marmore and, like in the bedroom, scarce but tasty décor, but then her eyes lit up as soon as she saw it! Not the sonic shower she had somewhat expected but instead the real deal! She made haste in shrouding off her dress before raising her hands to her mane and detach the ringlet from the tangled mass setting it in the nearest counter, her shoes flew through the air when she simply kicked them out of her feet not bothering to bow down to take them off. With a tired sigh Ana turn on the shower as she stepped in. The lukewarm water started streaming down muscle she had not thought being so strained. Massaging her scalp she let her thoughts fly to her current options; she wouldn't be returning to Tatooine, her brother was right, she hated it and the feeling had only increased teen fold. She would stay, but, the recent developments showed her she could not lean on Padmé or even her brother. It was true she had always been an independent child, even more after Anakin's departure. She had to be strong for her mother; after all, she couldn't give her more grief! But she desperately wanted, no, she **needed** someone she could count on, she was tired of being strong! It was not that she was thinking about relaying entirely on another, not even close, but she needed to feel there was someone who would be there for her, that whatever happened she wouldn't have to deal with it alone! There had been a time, long ago, she had thought that person was her brother, but then he left... _**I had more important things to take care of! **_Could… Could the Chancellor be that being?!

...

"Miss Ananta, His Excellency had requested you join him," the droid informed as he approached Ana as she re-emerged from the refresher.

"Of course," she promptly answered, "please, lead the way," Ana asked motioning for it to go on ahead. She fallowed her guide calmly as she steal furtive glances at her unfamiliar surroundings, more engravings like the ones in the bedroom she had just left could be seen adorning the crimson and black walls, from the niches along them she noticed what she assumed to be antics from the Chancellor's private collection. The man's delight in the unique was far from being hidden from the public knowledge.

The sound of a door sliding open made her turn her attention to her front as she trailed after her mechanical escort, her eyes bulged as she look around her new surroundings, _this, this is the ceremonial office!_ She whirled around to see the exit she had just used and then look around again, _that bedroom was the Chancellor's…_

"Miss Ananta is something the matter," the droid inquired as soon as he noticed her stopping.

"Oh no no, not at all," she replied almost instantly, "please proceed," she told it motioning him to continue.

"As you wish My Lady."

…

"Ananta please, come seat with me," Palpatine encouraged the young woman as she came into view.

Ana approached the raising politician with a soft smile, "Excellency I thank you for receiving me," she said as she took the chair he offered her.

"Nonsense," he brushed off retaking his seat again. "Surely you have numerous questions, but please serve yourself first, you must be famished," Palpatine implied concerned. He the time to appraise her, "the new gown, it suits you."

"I thank you for your care," Ana replied a little uncomfortable, she still hadn't come over the fact she had practically robed the man of his bed, it was his own doing for sure, but stil it didn't made her feel better about the whole situation.

"Please," the Naboo simply told her motioning to the table between them. "Senator Amidala had contacted me earlier today worried about you. I assured her she could rest assured , you were being well taking care of," he told her as he served himself of the assortment of light plates, "she had relied me her wish to extend her condolences and to be informed when would you return so she could send her air speeder."

Ana stopped pushing the food around her plate to eye the Chancellor, "Excellency, why was an Intelligence agent doing so far into Tatooine's wild regions?"

"Would you be terribly disappointed if I confessed having made use of it to my personal interests," he inquired with an arching brow.

"You used it to make sure I would be safe," she realised, probably she should have frowned at the Head of Republic's misuse of his given powers, but she would be lying if she said such a thing. "Thank you," she choose to said instead.

"Ananta, I would like to discuss your decision concerning your mother remains. I could arrange for her ashes to be sent here," he offered simpatetic.

Ana shook her head, "no!" She smiled at Palpatine's dubious expression, "she suffered there but, she found happiness as well." Averting her gaze to the sights outside she mused out loud, "its time for me to move forward and let go of the past."

"I'm glad you won't pull yourself down," he said appreciably.

"Excellency, can I ask a favour of you," she chose to say instead of commenting his words.

"But of course my dear, ask."

"Would you make sure everyone would be properly buried?"

"I would make it so_," those clones could very well end what they started._

"I am truly grateful to Your Excellency, it would have been my duty to arrange it, but I prefer to never set foot in that dammed planet again," she said in obvious anger.

"Completely understandable," he replied.

"Chancellor there is just one thing I can't figure it out," she told him unsure.

"And what may that be," he asked before he took a sip from his glass.

"How come after such a huge amount of power release like I fear I have dispersed it seems the Jedi have yet to discover me?!"

Sidious smiled at her, eyes shining , "I have in my possession a 'trinket' of sorts that somehow cover such events, one of the many rare items in my collection."

Ana let out a breath she had not known she had been holding, apparently she had been expecting for the Jedi to come rushing in any second demanding answers from her. She could only be glad she had been with the Naboo when everything came crushing down on her.

"Excellency," Ana started tentatively, "is your offer still up?!"

Palpatine presented her with his biggest grin, "yes, it most certainly is."


	27. 27 Family matters

27 Family matters

The young Jedi knight advanced through the familiar corridors hopeful this encounter could help him patch up the relationship with his sister. Guilt at leaving her alone to deal with their mother's death all by herself had been a constant companion ever since he had been dispatched to Ryloth. He supposed he could argue with himself his supposed lack of support towards his twin, he was a Jedi and his first duty was towards the Order but such fact did nothing to relieve his heavy conscience. During his mission to the Twi'lek world he had pushed such worries to the back of his mind to deal with as soon as he returned to his sister's side, but Padmé's words at his return left him concerned. His wife had yet to seen Ananta since the Tatooine's events. It gone without saying that the Senator was concerned as well. The Chancellor had been reassuring her, telling her the mourning girl simply wished some time alone to grieve and consequentially clear her head, Padmé had accepted her sister's choice, but it was clear she missed his twin's presence beside her. Feeling that only worsened with Palpatine's announcement soon after; Ana had decided to accept the politician proposal; his sister was the Supreme Chancellor's new aide. It seemed Ana had grown attached to the former Naboo's Senator. If he was to be truthful to himself her acceptance was something to be expected, in Ana's time with Padmé she had been more like a companion than properly an aide. Ana had enjoyed all of it, he knew, but such unspoken arrangement did little to grant his sister the gratification he was aware she searched in all her endeavours. She have not changed all that much in those teen years they were been kept apart. It possibly was selfish of him but he was glad his little sister staid the way he remembered. And was so that the Jedi knight entered the Chancellor's public office with a dreaming look upon his face

"Anakin, my boy, at what do I owe this pleasant surprise," Palpatine greeted the young Jedi as he encounter him mid-way.

"Excellency," Anakin greeted back bowing deeply, his eyes scanning the office during all the exchange.

"She is not here."

Anakin tensed at the small chiding and soon he found himself fighting for words, "I'm sorry if I somehow disrespected you, it was not my intent, I just-"

"There's no need for that," the Naboo's waved away, "I understand you completely."

Anakin smiled grateful, "I knew Your Excellency would understand. Will Ana arrive soon," he questioned eyeing the closed entrance door intently.

With a heavy sigh the Chancellor turn his back to the expectant teen, with a stoic face Palpatine walked towards the office large windows, gazing at the city-planet outside he hold his hands behind his back in a stance the young knight had become used to associate with the old politician, "I think it unwise for you to meet with your sister right now," he told him without taking his eyes from the sight before him "she's still quite hurt and abandoning her in such a frail moment revived memories laid forgotten before."

Anakin tensed behind him, the meaning of the Naboo's words more than clear to the young Jedi. The Chancellor's words striking him down more thoroughly than any fiscal blow could ever do. Feeling that worsened by his knowledge that there was no fail in Palpatine's logic that he could use to supply him any kind of rebuke.

Sidious spied the broken frame of the teen reflected in the large window, "do not fear my boy," he reassured the young Jedi, "I will speak with her," Palpatine replied turning to him.

"You will," Anakin asked elated taken hold of the older man's arms.

"Sure, sure," the Naboo's replied surreptitiously detaching the boy from himself, "now, I think it better if you leave," Palpatine proposed as he set a firm hand on the teen's shoulder to navigate him towards the exit. "You can put your mind at ease Anakin, I will talk to her, she's just a little lost, but I' m sure I can hedge her into the correct path," the Naboo's affirmed confident.

The former slave gave him a relieved look, if the wise politician said he would solve the problem them he needed not to concern himself anymore. With a deep bow and a bright smile the young Jedi left with his spirits height and his mind light.

Sidious walked back to his desk, a pensive look upon his face, it certainly make everything easier the fact the boy accepted every word of his as undoubtedly true, but the lack of any considerably opposition from his future apprentice was also quite regretful. The boy was too pleasing, too easy to manipulate. A weakness in any sith, that did not mean it could not change in time, but still...

But Ana, Ana was another thing entirely. That little cunning thing could be put on alert with the barest of things, even when she let something pass on the account of familiarity that did not, by any means, meant she forgot it, it was simply stored away for later use. Even when he thought to have bound her, she managed to slide away from his reach! She made it to be of the outmost important for him to keep his focus high when dealing with her, to a point that it even turned to be irritating. One thing was sure, the Senate had been suffering a significantly decrease in monotony ever since she was around. But he would be lying if he said it to be inconvenient seeing it simply meant it would be so much sweeter when he finally would tame that wild creature.

…

Ana approached the turbolift's transparisteel wall when something down below in the Senate Plaza caught her attention_, Padme_, she realized as she instinctively took a steep back as her chest constricted in conflicting emotions. For the past week she had been continuously avoiding her sister-in-law, first (she had to admit) out of spite and then when she finally cleared her head because of the guilt of her misplaced anger. She had always prided herself of seeing both sides of any situation, but when it seemed to directly affect her she behaved as nothing more than a brooding spoiled ill-tempered brat! Ana knew Padmé would not take it at heart, but that wouldn't make her mistake any less aggravating to her.

"Ananta," Moore called out behind her, probably interested in her sudden reaction. "Yes," she answered calmly as she turned to the aide already beside her.

"Something wrong," the Umbaran probed as she took a glace to the Plaza below.

"Oh no, not at all," Ana replied with the best in her arsenal of fake smiles, something she learned easily as soon as she saw herself involved in the Republic's politics. There had been a time she had hated her time as a slave with a vengeance, but she had to relent and admit at least to herself the fact it ultimately turn out to be a necessary evil! She had grown up with shrewdness as second nature, her best defence when her own life was another's possession. There were few who could say they truly knew her and even few among those who actually were correct in their assumptions. Sometimes she even surprised herself with the actions she took and what happened with Padmé was just one more of those infuriating cases. Sly's face was as blank as ever but she was certain of the Umbaran's unbelief in her words of assurance, she felt a small twinge of guilt but although she was far from feeling for Moore the distaste she felt for the Chancellor's advisor that did not mean she trusted her, not really. Ana almost snorted as a new thought crossed her mind, the ones she trusted were unaware of her secrets and the ones who knew them were not all that trustful, oh the irony! Palpatine came to the forefront of her mind, she was pretty sure the politician would not share her secret with Pestage, if not for his private nature at least for his knowledge of the absence of any kind of good feelings between them, but she could not have the same certainty concerning Sly Moore. _He saved me_, it ringed in her ears, something like that was bound to create some sort of obligation sense in Moore. Following the Umbaran off the turbo lift, Ana passed Da Wac with a nod and soft smile and soon was entering the Chancellor's office.

"Ana my dear, come, I need you to stay by me as I engage today's scheduled meetings," the Naboo's called her as soon as his sights fell on her.

Walking the distance separating them Ana gave the seated politician a soft smile as she bowed, "good morning Excellency," she bid him.

"Good morning, now if you please," Palpatine greeted back as he gave a last look at his schedule displayed in the small panel of his desk.

After collecting the flimsy neatly piled to the side of Palpatine's desk Moore gave a bow to the Chancellor before retiring through the same door she had just used.

Ana did not wait long from her place to the left and back of Palpatine before the first Senator entered the office. _Polo Se'lab,_ Ana easily recognised the Bothan male by the flat-holos and holo-vids she insisted in studying after accepting Palpatine's offer. She already felt completely unprepared for such a demanding task the least she could do was to try to familiarise herself with the individuals she would come in contact with.

"Senator Se'lab, it was a long time since we last see each other," Palpatine raised to welcome the Bothan, "I hope the reason for this visit is not of a dark nature," he voiced as he motioned for the being to seat himself.

"Isn't it always?"

_Aren't you overdramatic, _Ana mentally scoffed all the while keeping a neutral face, her eyes directed straight ahead.

Palpatine smile widened as he replied, "please, do tell, what ails you Senator."

….

With measured steeps Ana approached the Chancellor's desk, carefully so as not to take him from his thoughts as his eyes scanned the contents of a new set of datapads brought by Moore shortly after Senator Se'lab's exit. The Naboo leaned back in his seat as Ana set the tray she had been holding beside the politician.

"What did you think of Senator Polo Se'lab," he inquired as he eyed her as she prepared his tea in the Naboo ceremonial way with the easiness of a true adept of the art. Grace and good etiquette flowing from each and every of her movements, she did not stop in her fluid gestures until she served him a cup of the finished beverage.

"Senator S'lab," she frowned fighting for words, "is, a Bothan," she finally let out."

"Really," Palpatine said raising the cup to his lips, "Zsajhira berries tea," he realized surprised after taking a sip.

Ana gave a heartfelt laughter before asking, "surprised?"

"Indeed, after your rather impressive preparation of my tea I was full expecting for the traditional Karlini tea. It was the one you had served me before"

"Your Excellency does not appreciate it as Senator Amidala does."

"Oh, how so," he questioned taking another sip.

"Your tastes are more, unique," she said matter of factly.

"And the teapot," he asked arching a brow to the ceramic vessel in the tray.

"I found it improves the taste far better than a termajug."

"But it also means the tea will lose heat more quickly as well."

"Unfortunately it is as Your Excellency says."

"I better not take my time then," he retorted showing her his empty cup that she promptly filled again.

"Are we done for the morning," she queried.

"Not yet, I have one more Senator I have to meet with," he informed her as he cast a look at his schedule.

"Something the matter," she asked at his sudden scowl.

"Oh, nothing nothing my dear," he said placing the already empty cup on the tray, "I think it is time for us to continue."

"Very well," she answered as she made to grab the tray.

"Let it my dear, the protocol droid will take care of it. The tea was marvellous," he complimented taking her hands in his. Sidious grinned at her cocked brow. She was obviously aware he was setting something up, but did not made any try to pry herself from his hold. Fully intent in perceiving how much he could push before the girl ended his game he raised her hands to his lips placing in then a kiss.

"Your Excellency," an outraged female voice sounded from the entrance.


	28. 28 Shield

28 Shield

Ana stood impassively not even turning to see who had just entered, but her frown deepened further as Palpatine grin widened as in those azure deeps she saw that glint. _He's playing me! _

Content with the girl's reaction Palpatine let go of her hands and raised from his seat, his grin turned in a polite smile, "Senator Baab, please take seat," he said amicably to the human female as he sit down.

"Your Excellency is as polite as ever," the Senator's rich voice sounded as she took the seat offered to her, the two aides accompanying her stationing one at each side of her. "I have not seen your Excellency in the latest Senate meetings; I hope it was not for any health reasons," she said clearly concerned.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort Senator, I just have been occupied with more important matters," Palpatine answered smiling, "but we should delve into the matter that brought you here, I'm sorry to have to be this callous, but I'm afraid our time is short and I must press for the Senator to-"

_Get on with it_, Ana mentally completed the Chancellor's phrase. It wasn't what he said to the Bajic sector Senator, but it was what he had wished to say. That female clearly was someone who annoyed him. Why, well, _he's smiling too much!_ They were little things that probably would pass undetected to someone less compelled to observe and subsequently study every aspect of one's being and even those she could only detect when he let them transpire. Something that led her to think he was somehow testing her, _or being just a well-practised politician. _Her credits where on the first. The calling of her name made her direct her sights to the man crossing her thoughts.

"If you please," he simply said as the Senator approached his desk.

Moving for the first time since she had taken her place behind him after the Senator's unannounced entry (although she was pretty sure _he_ had not been caught off guard) Ana walked to the Senator outstretching her hand so she could handle her the datapad she had motioned to deliver to the Supreme Chancellor. It was clearly written in Baab's face how much that turn of events had displeased her, but she masked it quickly enough as she finally gave her the datapad. With a soft rush of fabric Ana turn her back to her and paced back to the awaiting Naboo, "Excellency," she said softly as she delivered him the data.

Palpatine accepted it with a smile purposely touching her fingers with his own; he was delighted at the girl's acceptance of his discernible manipulation, _well, conspicuous to her at least,_ he realised as he hid the scorn he felt behind another smile, "what may this be," he questioned the Senator without even a single glance at the barely controlled female.

"A bill I'm proposing to the Senate," Fema said trying to make the ire she felt towards the Chancellor's new aide somehow abed, something she found increasingly difficult because of **his** actions. At the 'girl's' motion to step back again, he had stopped her taking hold of her hand.

"Ana wait, tell me what you think. You don't mind, do you Senator," he asked turning his gaze to the Senator. "Ana shows such a great potential that I feel favoured to have found her," he replied.

"I do not think that such a _less_-educated _girl_ would be able to fully understand the language used in the bill's construction," she could not kept from throwing at the girl. But the infuriating aide simply stared at her nonchalantly not speaking a word._ Probably she's incapable of speaking or understanding more than a couple of words in Basic, _she thought spiteful.

Ana calmly browsed over the pad as the vexed Senator send death glares her way. Had it been in any other occasion she would probably be glaring right back, she certainly would not back down to an overly breed conceited schutta like the Senator presented herself to be, (not that she was really surprised, she still recalled her first encounter with that particular Senator) but Ana could not help but feel at least a small amount of pity towards the dejected Senator. _Talk about give a cold shoulder, _Ana ruminated as she flickered her eyes to the man beside her as he continued with his eyes glued to her as he answered Baab's impertinent insinuations, "you are greatly mistaken _Senator_. I can assure you Ana is more than capable to understand." His voice was ice cold and although his fury (because it could not be confounded with any other thing) was not directed at her Ana could not stop the little shiver that rose up her spine.

Awestruck the Senator widened her brown eyes as the Chancellor finally decided to look upon her, "I'm sorry Your Excellency, I wasn't, I mean," she stuttered trying to compose herself, "I was not sceptical of your capability in choosing your own staff," she tried to clear as she wriggled her hands together.

_By the Force woman keep yourself together! Have you no self-respect?! _Ana shouted inwardly trying to somehow imprint her ideas into the other's mind. But alas it seemed her tries had been futile if the Senator's continued grovelling was anything to go by.

Sidious watched as the girl ingeniously inclined her head forward in what a lesser being would have taken as a short bow to hide the evidence of her annoyance in the form of a twitch in her eye. Could he really blame her for not being interested in losing her time with the spineless being currently in their company? _Weakling,_ he concluded distasteful.

"It denotes a well-thought premise as well as a more than unambiguous attempt to decrease the time wasted in bureaucracy, but," Ana stated in the most perfect Basic before she stopped, that woman greatly annoyed her not to mention how she had tried to steep all over her ever since she had the decency of even acknowledge her, but it was clear what the Bajic sector Senator felt for the Chancellor was far more than simple admiration. Unfortunately for Baab, Palpatine did not seem one less bit interested. _At least he prefers to feign ignorance over simply openly disregard her feelings._

_This is __**your**__ entire fault, _Baab fumed as she saw as the elder man inclined further into his aide's direction. Fema and not believed and had even disdained the words circulating the Senate's halls of the supposed affair between the Supreme Chancellor and his new 'aide'. Her first thought at such falsity was one of scorn because, really, who would have taken seriously the mere possibility of a man such as he to look upon someone so lesser with anything more than patronizing feelings. But she should have known that a young pretty face like hers supplied with all the skills that jade surely had learned would be capable to ensnare His Excellency after deceiving him with her seemingly innocent crystal blues. _That WANTON!_

"But this bill will** never** pass," Ana continued purposely giving great emphasis in the never as the Senator's ill-feelings about her person started flowing from the older woman at full-force. _You are going down __**SCHUTTA!**_ "Senators are already rising against You Excellency increase in power since the start of this war; this would be seen as yet another way to increase it further. The fact that Senator Baab, a well-known supporter of Your Excellency, will be the one coming up with it will only fortify such ideas," Ana added with a visage as aloof as the man by her side.

"Quite right my dear," Palpatine accented as he smiled at her. "Senator, as my aide pointed out, it would be quite the surprise if this 'bill' you propose to present manage to pass through. Not only that, but as Ana had correctly surmised, it would even jeopardize my already stretched popularity. I will ask of you Senator to delay its proposition to another more well thought through date," he told Baab in his most casual way. "Well I do believe that is all," Palpatine suddenly said getting up, "is it not Senator," he questioned the silent Senator as if daring her to say otherwise. But as always in his presence she accepted his unspoken demand without a complaint in her lips, she rose as well in an obvious despondent state.

"Thank you for your time Your Excellency, until we meet again," a meek Fema bid him.

"Goodbye Senator," Palpatine replied totally dismissing her.

As the door closed shut behind the Senator and her entourage Ana closed her eyes as she let out a deep sigh, even after all the Senator's obvious distaste directed at her person Ana still felt little more than pity towards the unlucky Senator. Baab's oval face was quite the sight with her high cheekbones small nose and supple lips not to mention her vivacious brow eyes surrounded by a curtain of thick eyelashes. That morning her mane of black tresses had been kept in check by tight braids letting her visage in clear view. Of approximately five foot teen the Senator curvaceous body was something not every woman could claim to have been endowed with. But such charms seemed to have little to no effect in the older man. His disinterest more than evident in the way he dealt with the infatuated Senator.

"Grating woman," Palpatine let out, "her stubbornness is totally aggravating."

"She's trying to please you," Ana replied absent-mind.

"Interesting how you come to her defence even after she had treated you with such contempt," he said coldly.

"I cannot take it amiss since she most certainly supposed to have witnessed her worst fear come true before her own eyes," Ana retorted somewhat put off.

"I already did all I could to dispel her unrequired affection towards my person in the most polite way possible. Unless I take a more harsh approach to this 'problem' there is little more than I can do," he stated in clear annoyance. "I do regret my need to drag you into this, but-"

"You made use of the best weapon at your disposal," Ana finished for him. He was right, the bases for his chosen 'shield' were already been laid for him and like before the politician just took advantage from the situation._ I just wished he could have made me aware of what he was planning beforehand, _she mused.

"Since that's settled, what do you think about lunch? We still have some documents to go through, but we can have it in the veranda," Palpatine recommended.

"Actually," she started, "I was thinking about-"

"Chancellor, there is something I think you should see," a male Twi'lek Ana assumed by his blue hued skin was Senator Orn Free Taa rushed in. Soon the message the Ryloth Senator had brought was being transmitted in the form of a holovid.

The threat and consequential demand of the bounty hunter were heard with apprehension by the three beings in the room. But, irritated by the outlaw's audacity, Chancellor Palpatine threatened him bad ordering him to release any hostage or deal with the consequences.

What the," Ana let out when the office's security doors closed shut completely cutting them off from the exterior world. She run after Palpatine as he dashed to the entrance door and fallowed his example as he tried to force it open.

Orn Free Taa quickly, come and help us with this," Palpatine commanded.

"It would be impossible for us to move it, after being activated the only way to open the security doors is in the control room. Most likely all the building is in lockdown," the Twi'lek replied.

Not yet ready to give up he crossed the room to the closest communications panel trying to make the outside aware of the emergency, unfortunately without any success.

"They must have cut off communications as well," Orn Free Taa presumed.

Ana approached the concerned Chancellor and after a minute pause she reached for his ear and whispered the Naboo words for only both of them to hear, "I feel my brother somewhere inside."


	29. 29 Reunited

Disclaimer. Star wars universe does not belong to me seeing I'm not named Mickey nor I am a mouse of any kind.

29 Reunited

Grabbing the disk he had just recorded, Palpatine turn his back to his desk and approached his silent companions replied, "it is done."

Not sooner than such words left his mouth the primary security door opened, Ana tensed at this development as she felt the rush of adrenaline enter her system, but any thoughts of being somehow able to overpower whomever would enter the office were soon crush when she found herself face to face with two heavily armed sentinel droids. _Chuba,_ she could not possibly try anything and expect to come up on top. Had it been sentient beings she could have still harboured some small hope. Because of the security procedures established in the Senate and its surrounding perimeter she was unarmed, but the hand-to-hand combat training she had received during her stay with Padmé had been enough for her to become a pretty decent fighter and she was sure she could have stalled them for a handful of minutes. Time enough for Palpatine to slip away. The bounty hunters had shown impressive and carefully planning, they would have not shot the Chancellor without being certain the disk was the real deal, but she could not punch or kick a droid!

"Here's the disk," Palpatine said to Free Taa as he delivered it to him.

"Why does have to be me, why can't go the aide instead," the Rayloth Senator wined.

_You wermo male, you are as disgusting in the inside as you are on the outside_, Ana glowered atthe Twi'lek politician, but still motioned to took a step forward.

Sidious hand darted forward holding on to the girl's wrist, "I'm sorry Senator, but that was not what was demanded of us," the Naboo told him as the droids directed the distraught Senator out of the office, "each one of us as his own part to play."

Ana hissed her discontentment when the door closed shut after them, "I can't believe I'm stuck here, there must be something other I can do."

The politician shook his head at her," security measures had already been taken, I'm sure, to free us from this confinement. And not only had we complied with their demands but also Anakin his inside the Senate as well. Is a pity e had to let the Hutt go free, but at least all the Senators will be fine."

As if on cue the holo of the bounty hunter that seemed to be in command appeared on Palpatine's desk, "see how easy it as Chancellor, you did as you were told and you got the Senate as well as your Senators back."

"This isn't over bounty hunter," Palpatine said to him in outrage.

The criminal grinned at his words, "do not try anything until nightfall," the humanoid simply stated before the holo image disappeared.

Ana turn her eyes to the floor beside her thoughtful, she shook her head, "I… cannot shake the feeling that this is far from being over," she said in dismay.

Letting go of her wrist Palpatine gripped her chin to raise her worried eyes to his, "what do you mean?"

"I think they have something else in store," she affirmed before her lips turned into a thin line, silence falling around them.

They found their musings cut short when transparisteel alloy flew around them and a contingent of clone troopers came rushing in through the entrance they had just created, one of them, the senior officer by Ana's take in the situation, gave an all clear to designation after careful analysis of their surroundings, "sir, are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm quite alright!"

"Miss?"

"I'm okay," Ana answered half-heartedly, "the Senators," she pushed for information, her stomach still churning.

"We are still trying to get to them."

"Are there still being held hostage," Palpatine questioned.

"No, the bounty hunters seem to be retreating. We are on their tail."

"It's time for me to stop this," Palpatine replied as the senior trooper gave him the correct wave link to connect with the troopers closing in on the fleeing criminals.

…

Bane and his men came to a stop when a detachment of clone troopers surround then, baster at the ready. One of them approached Bane and without a word turn on the small holoprojector imbedded in his armour cuff.

"Your scheming ends here you thug, you are surrounded, put down your weapons," the blue figure of Chancellor Palpatine instructed darkly.

"I think not Chancellor," Bane replied with is hand on his arm plate, "my partners had set a couple of bombs around your lost Senators, any move from your part to try to stop us or follow us and you'll have to search for them with a comb."

Palpatine frowned at him, "let them go," he commanded.

…..

Obi-Wan repressed his wish to sigh as his last attempt to get hold of his former Padawan failed like as his previous ones, _Anakin, where are you, you should have arrived the Temple by now! _"We need Senator's Amidala help if we want to achieve our goals," Windu's voice sounded beside him. "She already refused to play such part," Obi-Wan pointed out as he turned his mind to his current surroundings, "I cannot see how we can change her mind."

"Contact Skywalker, I'm sure he can do it," Windu retorted.

"I'm trying to, but I can't seem to get through to him," the brown haired male replied eyeing his communication device for any alteration, "I don't know where he is," _but I do have my suspicions,_ Obi- Wan reflected.

"Try again you must," Master Yoda let out.

…..…

"Did you wanted to see me Obi-Wan," Anakin asked as he entered the gloomy room.

"As a matter of fact yes," the Jedi Master accented as the younger Jedi approached him, "there are pressing matter that we need to discuss."

"We," Anakin questioned arching a brow as his eyes fell upon the other Jedi Masters present.

"Yes," Master Windu said, "we need you to talk with Senator Amidala and convince her to keep an eye on Senator Rush Clovis; we suspect he could be connected with the Separatists."

"I sorry Master, but I think this must be dealt by someone more qualified for such a thing," Anakin interjected.

Master Yoda chook his head before turn his eyes to the young knight, "unfortunately other choice we have not, be her it must."

"Master Yoda is right, their _past together_ makes her the perfect choice if we don't want to alert him before time," Windu stated.

"'Past together', I wasn't aware of it," Anakin mused out loud.

"Why should you," Obi-Wan asked staring him down.

"I just never expected for her to be associated with that kind of people," the blue eyed Jedi replied. I'll talk to her."

…..

Grabbing some flimsies from her desk Amidala turn around and left her office towards the Senate Rotunda, deep in thought she only noticed she was being followed when a soft voice claimed her attention, "Padmé?!" Happy as much as she was surprised the Naboo Senator whirled around, "Ana?!"

Ana approached her sister-in-law quietly, tensely, she had wanted to end this distance growing between them as of late, but now she was unsure of how she stood in Padmé's eyes, "hi," she tested the waters, "I wan-" Ana had to cut her words short when the Senator crashed against her.

"Oh, I was so worried," Padmé let out as she seemingly tried to squeeze the air out of her friend's lungs, "let me look at you," she told the already smiling teen as she detached herself from her to look her over, "are you okay," the Senator asked after another near crushing hug.

Ana's countenance fell for a moment before she shrugged it off again, "I'm fine, I'm sorry if I worried you"

"Forget it I understand it. But, are you really alright, if you need to tal-"

"I know, but Padmé, I preferred to change the subject, if that's okay with you."

"I," the Naboo look at her sadly, "of course. I was going to the Senate Chamber."

"I'll accompany you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Amidala replied resuming her walk.

"I'm glad no one got seriously hurt during the hostage crisis," Ana started off.

"Yes," Padmé retorted with a small smile, "luckily Anakin was around or I'm afraid we would have all perished.

"At least some good would come out of this," the youngest said.

"Good," the Naboo repeated baffled, she could not think of none.

"This served to show us the weakness in the security measures; Palpatine had ordered a full scan of all the breaches so that they could be fixed."

"I, suppose you're right."

"Ana?! Is it really you?"

"Hello Ani," Ana bid as she turned around to greet their interloper.

"General Skywalker finally finished with the Jedi matter for the day," Padmé pressed.

The Jedi knight blushed, "I huh," he replied passing a hand through his locks.

"Something I should know about," Ana asked looking between both of them.

"I wanted to talk to you about Senator Clovis."

"So, you came in Jedi business," Padmé accused glaring at her husband.

"Okay," Ana said noticing the rising tension, "maybe I should just-"

"**No**," Padmé retorted.

"How _well _do you know him anyway," Anakin pressed frowning.

"None of it matters, it happened before we were even an issue and like I said to Master Yoda before, I will not spy on him."

"Glad we are on the same note, but I would like for you to share with me what you could about him."

"Why," the Senator inquired as the three of them stepped into one of the repulsorpods of the silent Senate Arena, no audience was to be held until the last hours of the day, they would not be disturbed.

"So I can debrief whoever would be chosen to do this in your place," Anakin informed.

"Haven't you come to convincing me to do it," Padmé asked somewhat surprised at his words.

As for her part Ana continued looking between the couple as they kept on with their battle of wits. She grimaced when the words 'someone better fit' left her twin's mouth. _Oh Ani, what in caos are you thinking?! _Her brother was doing a great job, **if** inverted psychology was what he was aiming for. She almost groaned when her sister-in-law suddenly announced she accepted the task, with the pod docking the Senator did not thought twice before steeping out and leaving behind an irked husband. "Really Anakin," Ana said exasperated pinning him down with a glare, "are you really surprised by how this turn out?"

"What did I do?"

Raising her eyes to the heavens Ana let out an irritated growl, "I'm leaving," she finally said turning in her heels, "before I fall in temptation and start smacking some sense into you!"

….

So early in the morning that the first lights of the day had yet to touch the horizon a hooded figure stealthy moved between shadowed niches, her familiarity with her surroundings became a major plus, it was if fact essential if she so wanted to make it to her target without being found out. She contained her glee when the security code checked clear and the turbolift's door opened wide. The ride was short and as the door opened again she closed the distance towards her objective with swift but soft steeps. She approached the slumbering being who continued sleeping completely unaware of being watched. Throwing her hood back she squatted down, "Padmé?" Jumping back she barely avoided the vibroblade's bite, "Good morning to you too."

"Ana, for all that is sacred, what are you doing here, I could have hurt you," the Senator exclaimed the last part irritably.

The twin slumped in the bed beside her friend, "so, you're going to Cato Neimodia."

"How do you know that?"

"I've heard you would be leaving for a couple of days, Clovis imminent depart to Neimodia is far from a secret and after our little 'chat' last time, it wasn't hard to figure it out," Ana answered shrugging. "Don't worry your plans haven't been found out."

"Still, that don't answer why did you infiltrated yourself in my bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Morning!"

"Sorry, I'm not following you," Padmé said shaking her head.

"It's early in the morning," at her sister-in-law pointed look she sighed, "I'm going with you."


	30. 30 I spy

A.N. Hello there, here's a new chapter for you all. Hope you like it.

A.N.N. Regin here it is, the answers you were trying to find. If by the end of the chapter you're still a tad bit confused PM me and I'll dispel all your doubts and again thank you for the review.

30 I spy

Before

"I'm going with you!"

Now

Padmé stared at her sister-in-law before blinking back her surprise, "you cannot be serious!"

Ana stiffened at the Nubian's words, "are you still implying I should keep myself away from these perilous affairs," she scoffed, "need I remind you last week's hostage incident in the very Senate's halls?! Not to mention the heist happening in the Temple soon after, unless you're mean to convince me to take refuge in some forgotten hole somewhere allow me to doubt my safety would be more certain in Coruscant than in anywhere else in the galaxy!"

The Senator frowned at her friend's words, it was hard for her to admit, but although painful Ana's harsh words were true. With an inward sigh an increasing idea crossed Padme's mind, _the Republic is far from being what it once was._

At her sister's demur countenance Ana dropped her cold semblance, "every hardship is a chance for strengthening," she replied sitting down beside her glooming friend.

"Do you truly believe it," the Nubian asked unconvinced. She was starting to doubt the system; it was a far cry from the infallible Government she once took it for.

Ana smirked knowingly, "with Senators as stubborn as you and Organa," she rolled her eyes at her, "I'm certain."

"Headstrong," Padmé said in clipped tones with narrow eyes.

"Pardon," Ana replied in her best innocent persona.

"Who's being stubborn now," the older woman grumbled.

Waving off Padme begrudging remarks Ana regarded her friend more seriously, "do you think you can arrange for a change of clothes. I think a more appropriate attire is in order," she let out eyeing herself.

The Nubian fallowed her friend's eyes only to find herself nodding her acquiescence to the youngster's request. Both cloak and dress were in the same soft hues the Senator had already started associating with her close friend. Ana's unique sense of style was noticeable in the gown's tight sleeves that did not reach beyond thin wrists and long but un-restraining skirts "so not to hinder my movements in case I need to move quickly" Ana had revealed to her sometime before. Its bodice didn't present any of the usual embroidery excess so in vogue among most Senators, in most cases it became a horribly mesh of stiles. Even her cloak was little more than a cloth hold in place by the simplest of clasps, nothing that could raise one's attention, nothing but its materials. She was certain the set was made of Vine-silk, such material was so expensive only the wealthiest could afford to actually own that kind of fabric! It would not do! Not if they wanted to pass her as a mere aide. Such cloths were far too luxurious, even for the Supreme Chancellor's aide. "Hm, I see what you mean;" Padmé said gasping her chin pensively, "Palpatine did go overboard with your new wardrobe."

At such words, Ana slumped back on the bed, "don't I know it," she wined. All her plans to stay in the back grown of the galaxy's political arena had been demolished by a mere lapse of her part. The morning after her mother's death she had been too numb to properly function, not even when the conversation turned to how she'd slept and consequential knowledge that she had taken Palpatine's chambers for herself did she do more than acknowledge it with the barest of nods companied by a passive "thank you". And it was in that time that she made her foolish mistake. The Chancellor had informed her of his intention to contact his former Queen to ask if the Senator would be alright with transferring her unused apartment suit in the 500 Republic to Ana's for her personal use. She had continued listening silently giving the occasional nod every time it was required and little more. Of course, when Palpatine had mentioned Padmé, she had assumed her former wardrobe would be transferred to her new lodge so she never once spared a mere thought to such matter, until she found herself confronted by a whole new wardrobe even more lavished than the former. Ana had reunited with the old politician that day fully intent in thanking him for the action but completely convinced in declining such extreme charity (because that was exactly what that was and she felt her stomach churn every time such word crossed her mind, how she hated to think she had any need for such). But alas that shrewd politician easily managed to switch the situation in his favour using the very same reasons she based off to decline the gifts he bestowed upon her. Yes, each and every one of them had been swing back at her with little to none effort from Palpatine who rebuked her "they're far too expensive for a mere aide" with a "Sei Taria's were far more" and the "they too conspicuous" with an "I have to disagree my dear, I find them quite the opposite, considering our surroundings. Besides, if that were to be the case you shouldn't really care seeing I have taken upon myself to make sure each and every piece of cloth would be made in your personal taste.," joined with his trademark all-knowing smirk. Finally, already half-beaten, she gasped for straws alleging she could not possibly accept such expensive gift. Palpatine crushed even that wisp of a reason, "my dear, I hope you're not thinking I should cancel this buy," he reproached her, "being that they were all designed especially for you."

Ana clasped her mouth shut, he was right, not only would his prestige as a client be damaged but, she assumed, it would be a major blow to the couturier to which the Chancellor had commissioned it, since he would be stranded with a rather large amount of garments completely out of what was his clientele's tastes and no credits to rectify the expenses he had suffered to make them.

With a gleeful chuckle Palpatine set a finger under her chin to raise storming eyes to his and with smirk firmly in place he told her, "I thank you your worry concerning my finances my dear, but I assure you this 'small' gift is far from causing them any kind of damage."

Ana scoffed at the memory, only that man managed to have his way and simultaneously brag himself in the same sentence, she mulled over darkly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ana," Padmé called to the absent-minded young woman in hopes of bringing her to the present again, "Ana," she repeated more forcefully.

"Hmm, so, you think you can arrange it," Ana replied turning to her friend as if she hadn't just zoomed out on her.

Padmé shrugged off any kind of annoyance towards the younger woman, by Ana's words it was fairly obvious that although she had been lost in thought the former slave had kept an ear on her. "That won't be too difficult," the Senator replied stepping out of bed, "there're still some of your cloths stored away in your former room."

"And the suit you have borrowed me for the Naboo mission," she questioned following her sister-in-law to the refresher.

Padmé rose a brow to her companion, but with a sigh she shook off any words of discouragement concerning her friend's plans, "it's in the same place, you can fetch it if you need it," the Nubian informed as she untied the fastenings of her sleeping gown and let it fall to pool around her feet. "How did you explain to Palpatine your absence?"

"I had no need for such," Ana informed as she crossed her arms leaning against the wall. At her friend's inquiring gaze she rushed to explain, "he gave me a couple of days off to recuperate from the hostage incident."

Padmé gave a soft smile somewhat amused by her sister-in-law's obvious dejection, "Palpatine merely wanted to be sure that eventful day hadn't left any 'scars' in you."

Ana bit her lower lip as she let her eyes linger in Padme's form, the perfect soft skin covering her bare back holding her gaze, she could not help the twinge of envy that flared to life, but it quickly ended it when she realized the turn in her thoughts and squashed the undesirable feelings, "I'll go get my things," she told Padmé before leaving the Senator alone with her thoughts.

The Nubian cringed at her poor choice of words. _Ana_, Padme thought sadly, the younger Skywalker had never given any indication of having been more than physically affected by her captivity at the hands of the sand people, but even if Ananta was completely healed there were things that not even the bancta was able to erase. Ana's wounds had been far too deep not to mention the advanced stage of infection the gashes and cuts where in when Ani found her. Padmé raised a hand to her closed mouth forcing the images out of her mind as soon as she felt the bile rising. If anything she considered her friend's recuperation a true miracle so was the horrifying state Ana was discovered in. The Nubian was certain her sister-in-law was thankful for all that was done for her but Ana's marred skin was a constant reminder of events everyone wanted to forget. Even if such 'scars' weren't more than soft silvery lines engraved in smooth pearly-white skin, their presence brought back memories better laid forgotten.

...

Anakin stood by the landing ramp as he waited for the approaching female, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips died down as soon as he noticed a second figure shadowing his wife. The young Jedi kept his displeasure in, but did nothing to conceal the frown the new development caused in him. "Padmé, I thought you had understand the importance of maintaining this trip as secret as possible," Anakin said accusingly crossing his arms over his chest.

The Senator arched a brow to the judging knight, "of course I did!"

"Pray tell me then why on chaos did you bought along one of your aides, wasn't 3po enough."

"Do you take me for such a fool that I would risk everything because of a whim," the Nubian hissed at her husband.

Anakin back-pedaled quickly as his wife's enraged visage alerted him to his impressive mistake, "I'm not implying you would do something like that, I'm sure whomever she is she's trustworthy," he replied as he tried to peek the shadowed face hidden under the long hood.

"I sure hope so!"

Anakin jerked back as he instantly recognized the familiar voice, "Ana! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think," she inquired with a cheeky grin.

The transformation was immediate, "NO, I absolutely refuse," he said steamily, "you're not coming."

"Too late," Ananta whispered as she smiled triumphal, the sound of steeps sounding behind them.

"Padme, my dear, ready to go?"

The Senator turned to her approaching colleague, soft smile upon her lips as she replied, "I can hardly wait. I do hope you don't mind me taken the liberty to bring my aide along, I cannot fathom being without her for too long."

"Not at all Padme," Clovis reassured her as he fell in steep with her, his hand gasping the Nubian's arm in a try to bring her closer.

Behind them Ana steeped, hard, in her brother's foot.

The Jedi withhold the grunt he wished to let out as he changed his murderous face to a stoic one.

Oblivious to the happenings behind him Clovis helped Padmé seat down, but when he tried to take the seat beside his love interest he found it already occupied by her aide. Frowning he stared down the oblivious girl, even if the raised hood made such action completely useless. With a sorrowful smile from Padmé the contradicted Senator kept his distaste to himself and sat down in the remaining seat as the pilot passed beside them. It was quick, but Clovis still managed to notice the gleeful smirk the pilot launched the aid's way and for the first time he saw her as she raised her face to smile back at him as if they were the only ones around.

...

"I have not seen you on Coruscant for a while," Padmé let out to break the silence that have befallen the small group.

"You have noticed," Rush said happily. "Like I have mentioned before, I have been engaged in some very beneficial endeavours, unfortunately it kept me away from the core words for the majority of time. Actually, this is the first time I stepped on Coruscant for the last couple of standard months. But now that my dealings are almost completed, I know all my hard work worth it."

"I'm happy for you," the Nubian replied.

"It will mean great things, for us both," Clovis told smoothly as he leaned towards his colleague, unfortunately for him a strained swing from the ship made the politician lose his balance and when he thought he would fall over the aide a sharp pain to his kidney made him look bellow. His eyes soon found the reason for such when he encountered the girl's elbow deeply embedded in his side.

"Please do try to keep quiet 'my lord', it seems we have encountered some turbulence and one can assume it would be far safer to 'stay put', Ana drawled off coldly.

Any thought Clovis could have been harbouring regarding any attempt to put the obnoxious aide in her place was quickly whipped off of him by her words. She had spoken aloofly, her voice distant and without any apparent feeling, but Scipio's Senator could not shake the feeling that her words had been dipping with distaste. Begrudgingly he did as he was told as silence, again, fell on them.

...

"Rush, do you mind if I freshen up before anything else, the trip was tiring and I would like the time to relax a bit" Padmé asked rising from her seat as the ship stilled around them.

"Of course not," Clovis assured as he mimicked his love interest and got up.

Ana, for her part, kept her silence staying behind her sister-in-law like a living shadow.

The Senator rushed to offer his arm to his Nubian colleague that Padmé accepted with little hesitation. Following towards the landing ramp, Rush noticed from the corner of her eyes, the silent aide flatterer in her steeps before swiftly turn in her side to look into the cockpit's direction. The young man Clovis recognised as being their pilot stood leaning on the threshold between the two areas visibly brooding, but to a wink from the girl he completely relaxed and, righting himself, turn in his heels and entered the cockpit with a serene smile upon his face. _Interesting._

...

"Was that really necessary," Padme questioned her friend as soon as both women were alone in their quarters.

"What," Ana replied as she stopped in her tracks to turn narrow eyes to her companion, "should I have left him drop on me instead! For what, so I could keep on a low profile," she scoffed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure there was someone else he preferred to fall over," she replied shrugging it off as she disappeared from view into the dressing room with a couple of robes in her arms. She came out a couple of minutes later to find a pensive Padmé seating stiffly on the bed. Ana sighed before taking a seat beside her. She did not try to say anything choosing instead to wait her friend's words.

"What if the Council is wrong and Clovis as no dealings with the Separatists," the Nubian drawled out keeping her sight lost in the distance.

"You will hurt him, a lot," Ana answered her sister-in-law.

"No sugar coated words," Padme stated somberly turning to her companion.

"That wasn't what you wanted from me."

"No, it was not, but, I ask myself what would be better? Clovis truly having shady businesses with the Separatists or not," the Senator mused out loud with a pained expression.

Ananta opened her mouth with the intention of replying that it would be best if they founded him innocent, but shut it up again. He would be devastated; she realized suddenly feeling pity for the guy, when the truth would finally came to light about Padmé's rekindled interest. Taking a deep breath she exhaled out her rising frustration, _not my problem_, she belated herself with tenacity. "Right now, we need to focus in our mission," Ana firmly stated as she got up, "we'll think about such matters when the time calls for it. Now," Ana said turning her gaze to her baffled friend, "we need to prepare you to the walk you accepted to have with your paramour," Ana told her in her best bored voice.

The Nubian smiled at her sister-in-law's back as she walked into the refresher to arrange everything for her bath. Ana had brushed off any guilty feelings towards Clovis, but she knew best, the thought was set in low burn to latter inspection. Her friend showed off an indifferent façade, but it was only to cover up the concern she bolted up inside.

"Are you coming or not," Ana warned from the distance showing her that it was best if she too left such musings for later.

...

Padmé forced herself to smile as she descended the stairs of the Palace's entrance hall, she had intended for it to be one of delighted, but it ended seeming like a shy one instead. Fortunately the approaching Clovis did not find it odd.

"Padmé, lovely as always," Rush complimented as he took her arm in his, "ready for the tour?"

"Of course."

The couple exited the Palace's wing they had been settled in and walked into an arched corridor linking that part of the building with the exterior, "let's see the gardens first," Clovis stated. He was aware of the presence of Nubian flora among the rich varieties of specimens present in the Palace's grounds. He clearly recalled the deep love Padme felt for her home planet and was sure she would appreciate the gesture. "I'm glad you decided to leave your aide in your rooms, the girl is a nuisance, in the best of hypothesis."

Padmé frowned at his words, "you couldn't be farthest from the truth," she replied aggravated.

Clovis staggered in his walk, "I'm sorry if I offended you somehow," he said quickly, apprehensive by Padme's rigid posture, "I wasn't implying there was any kind of deficiency in the choosing of your staff. Clearly the girl could learn, with time, how to treat her betters"

"Ana's behaviour is irreproachable Clovis considering every time you interacted with her you made sure to act superiorly towards her," the Nubian stated pointedly.

"And I am."

"I see there are things that stayed the same."

"Padmé-"

"No Clovis," Padme cut him off with a raised hand, "let's just continue our walk."

Clovis nodded his acceptance before restarting his steps. Apart from a couple of words, shared here and there, the couple walked through the small paths quietly. Clovis stopped trying to regain the amicable atmosphere they had started with after a couple of short replies from his companion. It was clear she was still angry at his words, _no matter_, he would make her forget the little incident soon enough.

...

Clovis raised an interested brow at the scene developing in front of his eyes. After quitting trying to disperse the tension between himself and Padmé the Scipio's Senator had escorted his college back to her rooms. Deciding then to have a walk in hopes to clear his mind he stumbled on the cheeky aide. Interest aroused, he saw himself fallowing her from a safe distance. _What are you up to girl_, he mused. Soon he found his answer when she gained a skip in her steeps as Padmé's vessel came into view. It didn't take long for the young pilot to appear from inside the ship and less even for the girl to fling herself into his arms.

_So they are lovers!_

...

"I'm ready," Padmé affirmed after confirming her appearance in the full-body mirror as she turned to her awaiting friend.

Ananta for her part handled her a small purse before crossing her arms, "you sure are putting a lot of effort into this!"

Pressing her lips together Padmé gave her sister-in-law a worried look, "I wanted to make this as credible as I possibly could, Senator Dod seems far too suspicious of my presence here. I need to make sure he at least pounders the hypothesis I'm here truly because of Clovis and nothing more."

Ana simply nodded at her friend's assumptions, it hadn't been difficult for her to 'feel' it, the Neimodian's mistrust. "I'm sure you can handle it," the former slave assured her, but the confident smile that had accompanied her words fell as soon as the older woman turn her back at her. She had been feeling anxious ever since their arrival, but she had been unsure of its source, now she was certain. Quickly she followed her 'Lady', she needed to keep an eye on that Neimodian. He was up to something and she would be a fool if she thought it was anything good.


	31. 31 Fortunate misfortunes

A.N. H i everyone, I'm truly sorry for the long wait but as always I'll have to put the blame in my lack of free time. Not to mention my laptop crashed on me wiping out great part of the already written chapter. Hopefully this new version came out even better. Anyway, before we proceed with what you all are really waiting for I would like to thank the reviews and favorites you all added to this story. I received all with great joy. Now, let's go on shall we.

31 Fortunate misfortunes

The anxiousness Ananta had been feeling as of late did nothing to alleviate the sudden alarm that crashed against her senses as soon as she stepped out of Padmé's current chambers. Whatever had been brewing it would be happening now! Ana took a deep breath before exhaling as slowly as she could, her heart calming its frantic pace so alike some caged bird. The young woman repeated the procedure with Palpatine's warnings in mind. It would do her no good for her to lose control of her powers like she was proved to do when under extreme stress. Before she hadn't been there to stop it, she reminded herself, but now she was.

Ana pondered the possibilities; she highly doubted it was her brother the one in danger. Not only did he have no known importance to anyone there apart from Padmé and her, (he was nothing more than a mere pilot), but also his Jedi training had unmistakably branded in him the importance of keeping himself alert to any perils shrouded in his surroundings (he had said so himself). If she did not believe her brother was the reason for her seizing feelings thinking the cause was herself was downright laughable, her importance to the eyes of these strangers was little more than a protocol droid's. Not worth of their attention. Senator Clovis' words were proof enough of such. That only left Padme and a twitch in her senses at her change of focus confirmed her reasoning. Ana's mind worked furiously in a desperate attempt to gain control of a situation she knew nothing more than that it existed. She doubted any kind of physical attack, it would be clear the Separatists had been behind the attack at one of the most popular Republic's Senators and cause a greater negativity towards them not to mention she completely shunned any possibility of Clovis allowing any harm to befall the Naboo. It was quite obvious the politician's feelings were nothing but truthful, it had to be other thing instead. The crescent nudging in her senses denied any idea she could have harbored of the danger being still far from happening_. Think Ana, THINK,_ the young woman riled as she saw the end of the corridor coming into view, she was getting out of time. And then it hit her, POISON! But such revelation was followed by hesitance. Even such method would create negative ripplings towards the, already weakened, Neimodians' position because if there was a thing she was sure in all this mess, _Senator Dod is the one behind it_, she mused as they entered the hall and her eyes found the Neimodian bellow them waiting by the side of the stairs, alarm settled itself in her breast unobstructed. He needed to manage doing it in a way that would, in the very least, cast a shadow of doubt around the whole case. Under the cover of the hood Ana had kept raised she attempted to gauge the situation. As the three started their descent she shut down the conversation occurring in front of her that Clovis had engaged Padmé in as soon as the two women closed in on the stairs. Ana fought against anguish as a protocol droid approached Dod holding a tray in its hands. The small chalice she saw took her by assault and her form stiffened when the Neimodian Senator grabbed it. By them Ana's hands were shaking, effect of her increasingly strained restraint on her powers and she thanked the Force for the long large sleeves of her current ensemble. Her eyes widened when Lott Dod drank from the chalice before offering it to Padmé in what he called a gesture of good will. _THAT'S HOW_, Ana realized submerged in suffocating dread. Her mind entered in overdrive as she gasped for solutions. Was that drink already tainted, she thought on furiously. If so Senator Dod would have to take the antidote as quickly as he could seeing Neimodians' metabolism was far more quicker than a Human's, unless... The hands Ana had kept at her sides baled into fists, a side-effect from her tries to stay putt as her body motioned to reach out with her sudden realization so alike she was half-knowingly doing with the Force, her heart thundered in her chest and, though those events lasted mere seconds, beds of sheet trailed down her temple. Time seemed to mock her as it rushed by her quicker than the faster ship and then she felt it, like a meaningless presence in the massive presence that was the Force. She felt it and its surroundings and in that moment of clarity she easily moved it around and away from her friend's reach. Her raised hood shadowed owlish eyes as Ananta's relief came tainted with incredulity, _**I did it?!**__ I did it_, Ana mentally repeated prideful of her achievement. Quickly, she brushed away such distracting thoughts as she trailed off behind Padmé. Not so easily forgotten was her sudden realization, had her manipulation of the Force been strong enough to alert Anakin?

...

Ana waited until all were seated before advancing forward, "my Lady," she made herself known bowing, "with your consent."

"Very well." The Senator nodded.

Ana sighed inwardly when Padmé gave her such an open reply providing her with the chance of doing as she pleased without raising attention to what apparently was common occurrence. She did not wish to leave her sister-in-law's side, but since the warning feelings had receded out of existence she assumed the danger had passed. Righting herself Ana surmised she had made the right choice by hindering Dod's plans without letting it be known. No harm would come to Padmé, not while Dod and his accomplices thought their scheme was successful, "with your license." Ananta languidly turn in her heels before walking away, she was certain Padmé was more than capable of dealing with the Count on her own. Scipio's voice reached her ears, "you will not continue insisting in your aide's competence, surely not after she so swiftly abandonees her place at your side to go gallivanting." Ana took advantage of her position to grin darkly, she was already too far to somehow manage to listen to whatever retort Padmé threw his way, but she haven't any need to look upon her friend's visage to know Padmé's words were being delivered with a most certain glare. The former slave's grin widened as her eyes twinkled in obvious merriment at the mental picture of a baffled Senator Clovis.

She had easily spotted the Senator trailing after her upon her encounter with her brother in the hangar (Scipio's inhabitants prided themselves of being strong warriors, but they were far from being stealthy, if Clovis actions were anything to go by). The Count's last words confirmed her suspicions, the man imagined she had a fling with their pilot (her brother), she chuckled at his complete misplaced assumptions. Of course, when she noticed his presence she made sure to openly display his affection towards her brother. Anakin, she knew, had been surprised by her loving embrace in a place unfamiliar to her when it could easily be seen. She had always been a very private person after all! But his surprise did nothing to hinder his acceptance as he gladly returned her affections in earnest. The Senator had kept his distance unknowingly helping her keep up her game of mirrors. Clovis had certainly suspected the two teens were trading sweet nothings as they whispered in each other's ears. Sure of her success she made to cement it by grabbing her twin's hand and pulling him inside the ship. And like a fish he swallowed the bait unaware of the hook he would swallow along with it.

His misleading thoughts would keep more truthful ones at bay letting her frpee to leave Padmé's side and roam around the palace's halls. She had taken advantage of the time Padmé occupied him in the grounds to do a little snooping around. There were a couple of rooms that she deemed worthy enough to risk adventuring inside them, or so the added security measures implied. Leaving the main building of the agglomerate that actually formed what was truly the palace, Ananta followed into one of the sideways paths separating the edifice from its grounds and consequently the gardens. Focusing her attention in the passing sights Ana grinned when her vision finally found what she was looking for. The small niche she had discovered almost by mere chance was going to prove being of great assistance in her current endeavor. Making sure there were no more eyes anywhere near the young woman slid into the sheltered space. With precise and controlled movements she started disrobing taking care to fold her cloths properly; she would need to make use of them again. Stashing the small bundle away from prying eyes she peered into the path, making sure no one had ventured into that zone when she had been occupied. Satisfied when she found herself alone, Ana rose from her crouching position and swiftly used her arms to pull herself to the ledge on the wall beside her, not a very impressive feat considering it was little more than a meter above ground_. Now, for the worst part_, she mused eyeing the rough lines of the walls rising far aboveground. Taking a decided stance Ana hold on to the small edges that could be found along the Palace's exterior walls, using them to support herself increasingly higher. It wasn't long before a thin sheen of sweat started covering her body making her frown. The climbing was though, but luckily the Neimodian's architecture was made almost exclusively of deep straight lines that, contrary to other stiles found all over the galaxy, crossed and intertwined making it possible for someone familiar with climbing to use it in their aid. Ana could brag herself of being among those, she had lost count of the times she had elevated herself through Tatooine's mountains and its sharp edges, something much harder that her current enterprise. Her recent sedentary habits were already causing unwanted effects she surmised by her stressed breathing. Not even her diary training in Naboo hand-to-hand combat seemed enough to keep her lithe body in shape if her muscles' distress served of any indication. Too late to take that into consideration, she sighed launching a resigned look to the ground far below. Shaking off such unhelpful thoughts Ananta grabbed the small ledge above her head before she pull herself forward, she just needed to hang on a little longer. If there was something she prided herself of it was her more than proved resiliency and she would prove it again. She focused on the task at hand letting her mind shut down everything else. It didn't seem to have passed more than a handful of minutes when Ana got a scare; she was in the middle of raising herself towards another ledge when her hand slipped. The sensation was not unlike a punch in her gut, the whimper that rose in her throat was silenced by the rush of air sweeping into her lungs. Adrenaline kicking in, Ana twisted her body in a try to lunge forward. She barely managed to turn her head sideways before her body crashed against rough metal. With all the strength she could muster she fought to hold unto anything near enough as she plastered herself against the wall desperately trying to withstand the gravity's pull. A couple of feet below Ana finally managed to still her arching throbbing body. As she took a moment to regain her balance and steady her ragged breath she shot a glance at herself. Her shell spider suit had protected her from abrasive burns, but her face's left side and hands didn't share the same protection. Her palms were a flaming red and twitched as painfully as her face so it was safe of her to assume the left side of her face was equally damaged. Letting out a somewhat constricted sigh she raised the back of her hand to brush it over her scarred face. She touched it softly, carefully as not to possibly worsen it. Ana counted her blessings when only the extreme of her face stung under her ministrations, both her ear as well as surrounding area would be fairly easily to hide if not by her messy tresses then by her almost always present cloaks. Her palms weren't in such bad state either, it would be a hassle if she had broken the skin during her forced descent. It was already difficult for her to keep her hold with sweaty palms if they started bleeding it would become a true nightmare. She wished her utility belt could be as easily dissimulated as her current garment proved to be. Without its exterior vest the body hugging shell spider suit was nearly impossible not be detected under her clothes, but her bulking utility belt was another story entirely. She supposed she could have asked Padmé for a more easily hidden one, but that would raise questions she preferred not to be made. Her sister-in-law had begrudgingly decided to not hinder her attempts to help them out, but she seriously doubted the Naboo would be so 'willing' to accept her help if she knew she was planning to make a more than thirty two feet climbing without any kind of safety measure whatsoever.

One thing was certain, she could not continue her progression in the same way she had been doing. It would only lead to undesired endings_, like my brain splattered all over the ground below_, she mused cynically. Letting out a resigned sigh she allowed the thought to form, it had been irresponsible of her to assume she would climb in the same conditions she had on Tatooine. Not only the Palace's walls were nothing like the rough rock Tatooine's mountains were formed from but also the climate in Cato Neimodia was nothing like the unforgiven heat felt during the day time in the desert planet. _I can't believe I have not taken such criteria into consideration_, she silently fumed. Running a hand through her hair in exasperation Ana found the cerlin scarf holding her mane back. Pulling it off she didn't pay any mind when the now unrestrained mass came flowing forward, her mind was lost in recollections of how the small accessory came to be in her possession. A smile tugged the corner of her lips upwards. Eirtaé had practically demanded she took the silver scarf when she had left Padmé's service. She had complied with the blonde's exigency grateful for the thoughtful gesture shadowed between the Naboo's imposing actions. Ana remembered having complimented it when she saw the blond using it and Eirtaé had remembered it too. The aristocrat was severe and authoritarian but such gesture cemented Ana's certainty, that and Eirtaé's lack in snobbish attitude were enough to demonstrate she was not someone who evaluated anyone for their birth but did it instead for their merit. "Sorry Eirtaé," Ananta mumbled softly before she ripped it to shreds. Working swiftly she wrapped the shreds around her hands, the material wasn't enough to cover her palms completely, but it would cause enough friction to help her keep her hold during her ascension. It would itch badly, (it already did) but it was nothing she could not handle. Peeping out from the aisle she had taken while she recovered from her scare, Ana let her gaze wander over the ground below. Thankfully it seemed no one had wandered into that secluded part of the gardens and so she restarted her climbing. That sector was far more distant from the zone she tried to reach than a couple of locations she could have chosen but those were far too conspicuous for her to risk it without fearing being caught. Ana snorted when the reason for that part of the palace being so badly secured crossed her mind. There were where the servants' accommodations were located. It seemed that even the architect who designed the edifice had wanted to 'shout' to everyone how that sector was the more unimportant of the whole. Its small and plain entrances were a screaming difference from the rest of the agglomeration that formed the palace's various wings even that part of the grounds supported the less extravagant section of the luxuriant gardens surrounding the building. _Fools_, Ana thought snidely as she stopped her ascension to start moving leftward towards the connection that linked that wing with the main building. She needed to be careful to only follow through the maintenance droids' pathway , it was risky, she could not be sure she wouldn't found herself in a collision route with one of those service droids, but such hypothesis was far less dangerous than risk triggering the motion detectors in that perimeter.

Apart from the more isolated location, the security (or rather lack of because really the easily in which she managed to evade being detected spook for itself) was a more pressing issue and truthfully the reason responsible for her final choice. If the situation presented itself, someday she would thank Senator Dod and his conceited associates for their pretentious ideals she though cynically. But such easiness was left behind now. Making haste she push back tiredness to hoist her body to the ledge that represented the last part of her self-imposed trial, a quick run across the two feet wide ledge and she would find the conduct entrance she needed to archive her goal, the communications' center. She could not seriously aspire to be capable of infiltrating Senator Dod's chambers access his private computer to find any illegality he may be hiding. No. matter how much of a pompous barve he was she did not believed him an idiot, it was virtually impossible for her to achieve such task. But the communications center was another story entirely, she was not naive as to think it would be easy, but she was confident she could handle it. A clacking sound made the young woman focus on the reality around her. Ana didn't stop her race to look over her shoulder. Eyes widened as she cursed her bad luck, one of the more bulking maintenance's droids was going her way full speed. Her impulse was to speed up but her reverie was short lived as the droid's continuous strode showed her the absurdity of such assumption, even after she fastened her pace the automaton still managed to gain her ground. _I'm so not up for this_, Ana boiled as the knowledge of her eminent discovering loomed threatingly over her head. If the droid approached her more closely her presence would be detected by his sensors. Launching a last look behind her Ana threw caution to the wind, if Anakin hadn't run into the Palace's great hall demanding to confront the Force user hiding in their mist he mustn't have felt her influence. Taking advantage of the momentum gained during her run Ananta flipped backwards and waiting until reaching the zenith of her jump she repeated the same actions she had discovered herself capable of when trying to protect Padme's well-being the only difference was that this time instead of pulling on the focus of her powers she pushed back as hard as she could.

Extasiated, Ana broke into a smile as her body flew over the unsuspecting droid, she had made it! Falling back to the ground Ana prepared herself to land, all was well until her poorly firmed feet failed her making her fall into her derriere. Sprawled on the floor a dumbfound Ana look on as the droid moved away.

Jumping to her feet she ran a hand through the tangled mass that was her hair as she felt a shame blush crept to her. Sighing Ana made sure she hadn't bruised anything more than her pride before she continued towards her destination. She was brooding, but she was quite aware that what had just happened was nothing more than a reality check, a painful one at that (like her behind made question in informing her). She was a Force wielder, but that was far from making her into any kind of incredible all doing being. She had only a meager knowledge in hand to hand combat and her weaponry handling wasn't more than the short blasters used by Padmé and her handmaidens and the riffle used by Tatooine's farmers for protection against the Sand People's raids. Ana was aware she had potential, but that was of little value if she didn't mold it and there was only so much one could achieve by oneself. If she wanted to grow in her powers she needed a mentor to guide her. She could not, in good conscience, continue risking not only herself but also anyone fool enough to keep her near. This time she would walk away from her bad decisions with nothing more than a sour behind, next time she could very well not be so lucky.

Finally stopping by the window she had been searching Ana rose her wrist to her face and tapped the sequence of buttons that would run the necessary scan. The result proved what she already suspected, there was a forcefield covering it. She was sure she would be able to disrupt it, but the real problem would be doing it without leaving any trail that could possibly lead to her. Frowning Ana crossed her arms over her chest, there had to be a way! A familiar sound made her launch a sideways glance to her left, the maintenance droid was making its second run.

Hum maybe I should thank it for my recent epitaph, she mused darkly.

Anakin had maintained his interest for all things mechanical through his years in the Temple, proving it was the various that he kept. She didn't shared the same tastes of her brother, but she was curious enough to lightly browse through them. She had to remember to thank him latter. If she recalled correctly, that model's sensors worked in a hundred eighty degrees radious, "for better performance" or so the article claimed. Luckily for economization their range didn't go furthest than one and a half meters, she could work with that. But she would need to act quickly if she didn't want to be caught. The communications center was completely automattic, a recurrent situationn in Nemodian's facilities, and apart from a droid to make sure all the sistems were functioning properly it would be totally vacant, but the problem wasn't there. Even if she somehow managed to enter the chamber and take out the droid in the same strike (something she highly doubted) the security system would immediately acknowledge the breach. Security related routine procedure warned for the importance of posting a security check at each two floors; she would play for the safe side and count with it being on that floor. By the Senate's standards (more the Chancellor's personal security measures with which she had been deemed necessary to familiar herself), for a building of such dimensions that gave her roughly eight standard minutes to enter connect to the nearest server collect the information she needed and get out before security droids flooded the room. It would be stretched.

_Dammit all, I didn't come this far to end up empty handed_, she fumed. Reaching for the approaching droid and pouring all her frustration into a mental grip Ana ripped off his left stabilizer. The consequences were quick to follow as the droid crashed heavily against the wall beside her. The strength of the blow not only took down the force field as threw the conduit's entrance grid off its hinges. Ana did not wait for the smoke to clear out before taking advantage of the immobile metal carcass to reach the desired conduit. Without as much as a second thought she dropped to her hands and knees before imposing herself a fast pace. As soon as she was able to perceive the droid she had been expecting to find that side's conduit grid was already deeply embedded in its body. It fell to the floor with a mechanical whine as she jumped out from the tight space. With a quick glance at her crono so as to keep a tight control over her remaining minutes, Ana ripped it open, its core caught her sight instantly and soon she was holding the small gem in her hand. Snatching the minuscule data card from the hidden pocket she prepared to act swiftly as she approached the small power producing quartzite from the console energy convertor. _It's ironic how something made to protect information can so easily be used to steal it, _Ana mused somewhat amused as the two opposed energy poles started nulling each other. Without preamble the young woman inserted the data card the moment the console's screen started blinking and as expected the system's data protection started kick in, copying all the information concerning the last days' transmissions directly into the nearest secure data storing place, her card. As soon as she found the data being redirected to the emergency server Ana knew that was the cue for her to get out. Not sooner than she pull herself inside the conduit the room's door hissed open. For a moment she stalled afraid to have been caught but such perilous thought was rapidly shun down when the security droids started investigating the situation at hand, soon they would turn their attention to her current location. Careful so as not to arouse their notice sooner she slipped away from her handy work. In the other side a mere glance proved enough to assure herself she could leap off from the conduit without fearing being discovered, she had been correct when assuming the situation in the communications' room would take precedent over the one outside, but still she hastened her steep as she run back the way she had come from for she was certain it wouldn't last and as if to announce her she was right aero droids started surrounding the area around the fallen droid the moment she turn the corner to start her descent. Taking a deep breath Ana continued back tracking as fast as she could, the notion that she could be seen at any given moment making her blood sing in her ears.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as her feet finally touched the ground. The tired woman shoved herself into the familiar bushes and quickly donned her early discarded cloths. The rags that once had been wrapped around her hands found a new resting place inside her garments' inner layer and with a last look over she left her hiding place sure she had been successful in her endeavor. A satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of her lips the only hint something was amiss. So ingrained was her mind into her apparent success that she didn't notice the being turning the corner until she bumped into him, "I'm terribly sorry, I..." Further words of apology died in her mouth as soon as she realized exactly against whom she had just crashed.

A.N. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'll try not to take so long to post the next chapter. 'Til then.


	32. 32

A.N. Here's another chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer. All Star Wars universe belong to Disney and its associates which don't including me I'm afraid.

32

Before

Words of apology were already leaving Ananta's mouth when sudden realization of exactly whom she had bumped against made her close it shut, _of all the beings..._

Clovis took in the girl's ravished appearance with distaste, "I see you have been... enjoying yourself," the Scipio Senator exclaimed snidely.

Ana narrowed her eyes at the man's more than obvious hints, _what gives him the right to make assumptions about my character, _she reeled squashing the little voice in the back of her head pointing out she had contributed greatly for his erroneous impressions. Swallowing her ire Ana presented him with nothing more than a cold glance before blue irises locked into the path ahead.

Surprised, Clovis simply stared perplexed as the girl circumvented him to continue in her way and a barely audible, "with your license," as his only response.

A.N.N. I know it's short, but I've decided to cut my chapters' length so I could update faster, hopefully this way I can update once a day.


	33. Chapter 33

33

After her 'confrontation' with Clovis Ana did not found any other hindrance in her way back towards Padme's quarters, something she almost thought strange after so many unexpected turn of events, almost. But she supposed it also could be related to the late hour.

"Ana, where on the galaxy had you been, I was worried sick," the Chromnel sector's Senator threw at her as soon as the door slided shut behind her. "Is that twigs in your hair," the Naboo inquered astonished.

"Calm down Padme," Ana replied pulling off the undesired accessory, how did it end up in there anyway, it was because of things like that that she disliked using her hair down so much, she just hopped it didn't seem too much like a rats' nest.

"What did you hopped to accomplish leaving like that anyway," her sister-in-law pressed as she closed the distance between them.

"This," Ana told her pulling the data disk from her clothes. "It's a copy from these last few days' communications. With some luck we can find something to help us reduce our search." Ana's brow rose to her hairline at Padme's down face, "I know it's not quite the irrefutable proof we wanted to find, but it's a good start.

"I know, you right of course, the thing is, I already found the proof we were looking for."

"You did, so soon," Ana let out surprised, "that's great, isn't it," the once a time slave added when her friend seemed even more dejected than before. It was then that something occurred to her, "so, where is it?"

"Back in the small conference room I talked to you about."


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ana crossed her arms over her chest, tiredly she released a sigh as she closed her eyes in thought, "how did you get rid of Clovis," she inquired without opening her eyes. She had hopped to dispose of her sweaty attire and soak in a long hot bath to relieve her arching muscles, but such reprieve would have to be postponed for a more suitable time.

"I told him I was unwell," the Senator revealed shrugging, "I know it's not the more original excuse, but it was the best I came up with to dismiss Clovis without being too obvious about it, he was becoming rather clingy."

Ana roared out her laughter as she envisioned the episode in her mind's eye. _No wonder Clovis was so acerbic earlier, that was one very frustrated male, _she tried, quite unsuccessfully, to control another wave of shriling laughter.

"Do you mind sharing the joke with me," Padme told her friend visibly annoyed by her reaction.

Waving off her sister-in-law's words Ananta replied, "just my customary dark sense of humor, forget about it. You're feigh illness is the perfect opportunity for us to leave as soon as possible," she informed more seriously but with a smile still pulling at the corner of her lips.

"You are getting ahead of yourself, we still need to retrieve the droid factory's plans."

"So, those were the errefutable proofs you found out."

"Yes," the Naboo accented. Her face falling, Padme couldn't keep herself from adding, "even after the revelation of the Jedi Council's suspicions I never truly believed Clovis could be a traitor," she said shaking her head. And what's worst is that everything points to his actions being decided with only profit in mind if he have done it with his people well-being as his motivation I wouldn't share his beliefs, but I still would have understod him," she shook her head again. "I could I have ben so blind."

"The biggest blind is the one who chose not to see," Ana parafrased as she squeezed her friend's shoulder reassuringly, "what's important now is to unmask Clovis as soon as possible so as to stop any further machinations from his part. Don't worry yourself about such a being Padme, he don't deserve it."

The Senator locked eyes with her friend before nodding, "you're right, there are for more important things for me to concerne myself with right now. How do you plan to get your hands on the plans," Padme questioned interested.

"By creating a divercion," Ana replied with a side grin.

"Why do I have a feeling my health just got a lot worse," the Naboo let out raising a brow at her smug friend.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Clovis rushed from his rooms with a heavy heart, the recent communication churning his gut. The Scipio's Senator had received the aide's holovid with surprise but mostly annoyance, his dislike of the girl having only increacing since the first moment he had to endure her presence. Conssidering how she acted around him he felt safe to assume the feeling was mutual, so it was armed of incredible patience that he had kept quiet dispossed to wait until the vexing female finished relaying the reason for her call.

Taking a left turn the politician speed up his steep as the aide's words ringed higher in his ears. It was obvious she suspected poison and if it was not for Padme's request to informing him of the sudden aggravation of her earlier indisposition Clovis was sure the girl would have departed with her Lady for Coruscant without as much as a word of warning to him. _She thinks I am the responsible for Padme's illness, _he snorted to himself as he turned another corner, _fool, I would never hurt Padme, NEVER!_

But first things first, he would see how Padme was doing a medical droid had already been called and should already be arriving at her rooms, them if the girl's suspition proved correct he had a visit to make and Gilgesh helped Dot if she was right because he would pay dearly for this, that vermin was bound to have his hand in this.

A.N. Gilgesh the warrior, Scipio's supreme deity. Since I needed some sort of god-like persona for the expression used above and since there's none in cannon regarding Scipio's mythology I decided to had one.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The fury showed within the two blue gems dissipated the moment the door slided shut. Padme, raising to a sitting position scolded at her friend's suddenly sunny disposition, " did you really had to bully him that much?"

"Really Padme, anyone earing you would think I have harassed him to tears," Ana replied in fake innocence crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe not to tears, but Clovis seemed ready to bite your head off," the Naboo pointed out.

"It wasn't really me the focus of his anger, he just dislike me, a lot," Ana said dismissively.

Shaking her head at her sister-in-law's disinterest Padme chosen instead to change the subject, "not that I lament it, but don't you think it strange the fact there is yet to arrive any medical droid to see to my wellbeing. I'm sure Clovis must have taken care of such the moment you cut off the communication."

Ananta smiled to herself, Dod had his hands on that, she was certain, _one more thing I'll have to thank him someday!_ "It would be here shortly, I am sure,_" a small delay is something little more than common, but in excessive amount it could cement any suspicion Dott may bee expecting from Amidala's sudden hilliness_. "Besides, its tardiness is quite the blessing and I'm not about to begrudge it."

"I know," the Senator said defensive, "but still..."

"Forget it," Ana told her waving off the entire matter, "I need to get going, you wouldn't be able to evade the droid's diagnostic for long once it arrives."

The Naboo nodded her concordance, "remember the password is Padme."

Ana rolled her eyes at her," really **Padme**, did you actually expected me to," she asked arching a brow at her. "I wonder what Ani would say about that," she continued as afterthought.

Padme"s face darkened, "are you implying you will tel him," the politician inquired disbelievingly, she knew her friend had a mischievous trait but she seriously doubted Ana would procure to cause any kind of drift between her and Ani.

"Force no," Ana denied, "we are already in a difficult situation without my brother being in one of his moods, but I can't help but wonder," the Chancellor's aide said grinning just as she turn in her heels and left.

The Naboo' s stunned face finally broke as a smile started tugging at the corner of her lips, it was highly improper, but she could not deny the amusement such situation would arose.

_Shiraya help me, Ana's oddities are starting to rub on me._


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ananta left her friend's quarters in a fast pace, she would go to the study where the proofs laid waiting, just not yet. She needed to talk to her brother, if their rouse was discovered they would be in deep trouble. Anakin would be more than able to control the situation if need be, she did not doubt Padme would be equally capable to do so, but considering the Senator had to keep a weak and sickly countenance it would arouse suspicions if she started forcing her will all of a sudden. Ana doubted even the lovesick Clovis wouldn't find it strange.

It took her little to no time with her fast strides to get to their ship.

"Ana, did something happened," the young Jedi knight asked rushing from somewhere inside the ship towards his fast approaching twin.

"I hope not," she told him stopping shortly of crashing against his tense frame.

Anakin's brow sprung to his hairline," elaborate please," he retorted.

"I need you to go to Padme," Ana quickly rose a hand to stop the words from leaving his open mouth, "she's fine, but once there you have to follow her lead " she promptly demanded, finger pointed and all.

The young man frowned, "what did you two do?"

Annoyed Ana replied, "do as you want, I am sure Padme will be able to fend off Senator Clovis advances by herself until I return."

"WHAT," he could not keep from shouting, "how could you leave her alone with **him,**" he hissed.

She simply eyed him stoically; arching a brow for emphasis she crossed her arms over her chest, "still here."

Anakin knew when to give up and with a half-silenced growl he swirled around and made his best to fly off to his wife side.

Ana shook her head with a small smile pulling at her lips before getting inside the ship; quickly she walked into the cockpit. Her eyes slid across the control panel taking notice of the green light confirming the coordinates' correct entry. She nodded her approval at her sibling's thoughtfulness, this way if they ended up needing to make a run for it Anakin only worry would be to leave the planet's atmosphere before he could safely engage the hyperdrive. Turning her attention elsewhere she tapped the security code, soon she heard the bip announcing the device was ready for her use. Stepping back she kept her sight forward as she prepared to start.


	38. Chapter 38

38

The young Jedi's long strides soon brought him to his wife's rooms. His temper speaking higher than his good sense and the closed door hissed open with a sharp brush of his hand. Equal to a beast that had its territory invaded, the teen followed to where he knew to be located Padme's sleeping chamber from the plants Ana had provided him. The muscles that had been tensing in response to his current mood loosed their stress as Anakin's ire deflated to be quickly traded by surprise. The Naboo lay in her bed, feelings of betrayal never rose instead a curious brow took their place as the former slave watched his wife's scrunched face. That and her noticeably moist temple would surely have upset him as much as the idiot babbling at Padme's bedside, he would be had his twin's words been anything more than teasing during their last reunion or had the Force warned him of something out of the ordinary with his wife when, in his worked up state, he reached out with the Force to 'see' how she was. So, calmly, he entered the room making his presence known to the two already there.

The next words of encouragement Clovis was planning to give his sick looking companion died in his lips as the sound of approaching footsteps made them both raise their attention to the entrance. The Cond frowned as soon as he registered who was the recent arrived intruder. _What is __**he**__ doing here, _he thought crossed by the appearance of Padme's pilot.

Had any dark feeling still been lodged in the deepest recesses of the younger man's mind it would surely cease existing as soon as relieved brown focused on him from behind that idiot's back. Anakin fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest and give his imprudent wife one of those smug smirks that managed to turn her into an enraged Rancor, they each had a part to play if he wanted to get off of that damned rock, besides, he could always pull all the 'I told you so' latter. "My Lady, your aide informed me of your recent illness, I'm to take you back to the ship for our immediate return to Coruscant."

"**STOP,** you mustn't," Clovis spit out barring the pilot at his motion to get near Padme. "Your Lady had been poisoned, I have managed to arrange the antidote, but she **must not **be moved until it annuls the poison's effects.

Anakin traded a meaningful look with Padme, for Scipio's Senator to have obtained an antidote even before his wife have even been checked by a medical droid, (he highly doubted the contrary otherwise their bluff would have been quickly put in the open), could only mean she had really been targeted and the culprit was obvious, Dodd should hope to never cross paths with him. Refocusing his blue gaze, Anakin fixed Clovis with a scalding look. Rising to all his height he snatched the antidote's dispersal before replying snarky, "I will not do such thing."

Clovis saw terrified as the incompetent servant pushed him aside as if he heightened not a thing and took Padme in his arms with intention of leaving the rooms. "WAIT."

"Clovis," Padme called his attention to herself from her husband arms, "I'm sorry but I think best for me to leave." The Senator seemed ready to rebuff, but ended giving up with a short nod after a last look at her.

"At least promise me you will take the antidote," the Baron begged."

"Don't worry yourself," the young Jedi threw to the incredulous Scipio, "contrary to you I make sure nothing happens to her."

Clovis stood there long after the pair departure eyeing the closed door with unseeing eyes until a unsettling thought rose in his mind, _where is that infuriating aide? _Green eyes suddenly narrowed as such thoughts pulled on another, what if Dod had been right in his reasoning but mistaken in the spy's identity?


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer. Not mine. I'm not a writer; seriously, I just threw a couple of words together from time to time and I consider myself lucky there are people out there interested in reading any of it.

A.N. I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry but the time I can afford to apply to writing is not as much as I would like to hence the great probability of updates being more sporadic than not. Sorry again, but you didn't come here for excuses you came here to read so, enjoy.

39

The Conference Room's door closed behind her with a simple hiss and without any kind of hesitance Ana turn her sights to the holotable she was looking for. Easy steeps closed the distance separating her from her objective and as the name of her sister-in-law left her lips a grin creepted up on her, eyes shinning before the plants showed at her Ana turn off the holo and grabed the data card. It was time to leave.

"**You,**" Clovis snarled from behind the girl before she could notice his presence snatching the spy's wrist as soon as she took hold of the incriminating object. Enraged he pulled her harshly making her whirl around so as not to lose her foot. "You shameless traitor, using your Lady's perilous state as diversion to steal confidential information."

Ana eyed him coldly, brow lifting somewhat between incredibly incredulity and total exasperation. _Surely he jest!_ The corners of her lips pulled in unmistakable scorn at the paradox unveiling before her eyes.

Clovis look on as the girl's stoic façade fell beneath his lashing words, but not to cower under his acerbic treatment, his perplexity more than merely apparent as the girl started laughing with such intensity she soon was holding her side with her free hand trying rather unsuccessfully to reign in her shaking frame.

"Traitor, me," she replied as her laughter finally started dying down, "how quaint I was fully certain it was the other way around," her voice sounded innocent, but her stormy blues told anything but it.

Rage filled him and he twisted the thin wrist in his hold, how dared she questioning him! "Don't dwell in what is above your comprehension´s capacity, girl," he said to put her in her place.

Ana didn't react to the stab of pain provoked by Clovis' actions, she wouldn't give him that pleasure, besides, she needed to get going if ishe didn't want her brother wrecking the place looking for his strayed sibling. "Un-handle me," she demanded as she tried to pull of the Senator's gasp, unfortunately for the young human female the Baron would have none of that. Her struggles only making him strengthening his grip. She frowned, it would most certainly leave a bruise.

Clovis brush aside the wrongeness such actions made him feel, it wasn't time to let sensibilities come between him and his objectives, but still, dstaste wrote itself on his features as the frail bones seemed ready to break under his ministrations.

Ana reached her breaking point as soon as she noticed the politician's expression, she had been having second thoughts about engaging him, the Scipio's was sure to have advanced melee combat training and she highly doubted she would be the one coming victorious. She could always try to catch him off guard, but that had seemed too risky to her peace of mind. Of course she could use the small amount of control she had over the Force to have the better hand, but she feared using it in plain sight like undubtly would be the case now.

A stormy visage was the Baron's only warning, soon a piercing pain roared from his lower region, but he was mercifully kept from enduring it for long when his surroundings disappeared around him.

Ana blinked surprised when the politician before her actually fell unconscious under her swift attack, "that was easy," she mumbled somewhat put off. Still astounded by how smoothly it all end up being she turned from the politician full intent in leaving, but a tug made her stagger her steep. Launching a look over her shoulder she sighed exasperated with herself, _damn,_ she could not leave the Senator behind in such a state. He had to have already delivered the antidote to Padme (he wouldn't have lost so much time confronting her otherwise) meaning he had to have affronted Dod for it, he would found himself in a much dire situation when he finally awaken. "Chaos take me," she exclaimed, pocketing the disk she turned in her heels before crouching beside the dormant man. Taking hold of his arm she easy him over her back, that had been the easy part now for the worst. Firming her feet the young female pushed herself up effectively raising the dormant Baron along. Grunting she re-ajusted her unwanted companion's form so as to better balance the extra weight she now supported, "could you be any more heavy," she huffed. The Scipio's form was all but unfit still that was not a solid proof of the male's fitness, but since she was now forced to realize Clovis robustness Ana cursed it vehemently, even if only in her head.

...

"Anakin, calm down," Padme told her agitated husband again as his fists balled by his sides, he turned in his heels before striding to the chamber's other side.

"She should be back by now," the young man threw at the sitting form of his wife.

The brown headed pursed her lips before a worried grimace could take hold of her feautures, she had agreed to trust in her sister-in-law's abilities so she would wait, even if fear's crushing hand continued constricting around her chest. "You saw her message," she said mater-of-factly pushing back doubts and uncertainty, "we must wait, it would be unwise, if not counter-productive for us to go after her."

"What you mean by 'us', " the Jedi said turning on his wife, " you will stay right here, I don't want that wermo crossing paths with us and having any ideas.

"Anakin, stop that. Now is not the time besides like I said, we should comply with Ana's wishes. She already proved being able to handle herself better than most," the Naboo pressed, "you keep telling me you don't know why, but Ana seems always somewhat distant and you don't seem capable of changing it, try to show her you believe in her capabilities," Padme advised more softly.

Anakin stiffened, his blue gaze searching the Senator's as a glimmer of hope flared within, "do you really think that's the answer?"

Amidala sighed, "it will surely help."

The Jedi launched a last wistful look at the cockpit's exit before crossing his arms over his chest, "very well, we'll wait."

Giving him a reassuring smile Padme was about to turn back to the console beside her when a bipping coming from the ship's controls captured both their attentions.

"Ana," Anakin asked rushing to the control panel.

"The password match."

Anakin dismissed any other conjecture in favor of the strengthening of his twin in the Force, it was her.

Sound in the back made the couple rush to welcome the newcomer, but they quickly found themselves stopping dead in their tracks.

"A little help here would be nice please," Ana heaved as she fought to keep Clovis upright.

Padme was the first to compose herself, soon she was beside her sister-in-law ready to help her support the other Senator, but her actions became unnecessary when her husband approached both in a few strides and grabbed the still unconscious man by his scuf.

"How is this not miss using of your powers," Ana questioned eyeing her brother as he started dragging Clovis as if he weighted nothing.

Anakin glared at her raised brow, "be thankful I don't simply go on with my wishes and throw him off ship," he answered stil dragging him behind him.

"Ana, what exactly happened," Padme inquired, as they followed after him , surprised her colleague was not awaken by Ani's rough treatment.

Ananta blushed under the Naboo's scrutiny,"well," she started averting her eyes, "I just pressed his neck's pressing point like Typho showed me in his early lessons."

"That explain it then, I just find it odd for him to be caught off guard like that. You had to get very close to be able do it properly," she mused out loud.

"He was distracted somewhat'" Ana replied, her eyes firmly set on her brother's back as he unceremoniously dropped the unconscious Senator on the empty passage seat

The Naboo narrowed her gaze at the younger woman, she knew that look, "distracted how?" Her friend's continued evading of her scrutinizing gaze was eerily familiar to how her husband's acted every time he felt guilty about something, but was too stubborn to admit it, "Ana," Padme pressed. Her friend did revealed the nature of her actions, but so slow was her voice and so jumbled her words that not even straining her ears helped Padme understand Ana's words.

Ananta sighed when confronted with her sister-in-law's annoyed look at what even herself surmised to be a childish act, taking her eyes from her brother as he walked to the small compartment attached to the wall right to their left side to start rummaging its contents "I knee him."

"You, knee, him," Padme repeated dumbstruck as if doing so she could somehow make her friend's admission any less grievous.

Even her brother stopped puring the strange liquid from the small bottle he had obtained from his early perusal to turn wide blues at her.

A tense silence fell over the group, cut only by Analin's intervention, "HA HA HA HA, that's amazing sis," he replied holding his stomach, " you just make my day.

"Unbelievable, Anakin you can't be serious," Padme fretted.

"I most certainly am," he countered returning his attention to completing the work at hand. Grabbing the monofilament now turned solid cord by atmospheric exposure alone, the young knight them proceeded to secure the Scipio to his seat, a never wavering grin always plastered on his features.

"Padme if I made use of such extreme measures it was because I found no other way and I simply could not let him delay me any further," Ana intervened taking the important data from inside her robes to deliver it to her twin as soon as he was sufficiently content with his results, "the Council will found this very useful I think. Now, if you two had enough of discussing something that is already past, we should be leaving, before Dod actually starts using that brain of his and decides to apprehend our ship for the suspicion of any imaginary crime."

"I'm on it," Anakin said before pivoting away from Clovis and towards the cockpit.

Shaking her head softly Ana approached Clovis to inspect her brother's handy work, as suspected she found the ties far too tight, grumbling she proceeded to rearrange the knots, it would not do to deliver the Senator half dead by cut circulation. She half noticed the ship humming around them signaling their iminent departure.

"Do not worry Ana, he should be waking soon," Padme let out noticing her sister-in-law's creased brow.

"I'm not worried, I'm not," Ana reaffirmed crossed by her friend's skeptic look, "certainly not with him!"

Padme, like the diplomat she was kept any other words for herself choosing instead to simply smile at her heart's sister. Armed of an aloof countenance, many were the ones fooled by her solid distant facade, she would have been counted among those blinded hadn't the younger woman allowed a glimpse behind her mask. "I'll see how Ani's doing," she said instead of the words burning her tongue. A last glance over her shoulder confirmed her conjecture. Ana had already taken her seat, her sights firmly set on the Senator.

"WHAT, I just don't want to run any unnecessary risks," Ana glared at her.

"Like him waking up unaffected from a technic that leaves a victim horribly dizzy hours after they finally regain their senses, untie himself from the cocoon like structure Anakin and you turned his seat, passed through you unscarred," at this the politician gave her a pointy look that reminded her of who exactly took him down in the first place, "and finally vanquish a young yet powerful Jedi Knight." Ana instantly blushed bright red. "You are right, he's a liability we need to be aware of," she replied dramatically.

Ana wisely kept her mouth shut before she could let out any more stupid excuses, she did not need them, not with Padme.


	40. Chapter 40

40

His first impression upon his return to consciousness was the awful spliting pain pounding in his head seemingly ready to burst it open at any given moment. What had happened? Groaning he reached up in a desperate try to sooth the raging migraine or rather tried to since his member refused to bulge a single inch. Eyes snapped open for the first time since he had awoken as his heart rate speeded up, but he soon regretted his choice of action when the blinding light attacking his vision soon become the deciding factor in the war waging inside his head. Hissing Clovis scrunched his eyes shut condemning his fortune. Fighting to make any sense of the jumble that were his recent memories the Scipio's Senator tensed when feeling something pressing against his lips.

"Drink, it will help with the pain."

The soft female voice reached him from his side, the buzzing in his ears hindered any chance of using such sense to discover the identity of his caretaker, but he needed none to know it was Padme and so he drank with abandonment. Soon he finished only to sense her leaving his side, "wait!" Rush fretted over his incapacity to follow her, "Padme," he tried again this time trowing caution to the wind and opening his eyes to find Padme softly talking - with _her! _ "**You**, get away from her," Clovis roared at the younger woman.

Padme turned her attention the Senator, brow raised to his display against her sister, "that is quite enough Clovis."

"Padme, you do not understand," he claimed before turning glowering eyes to the aide, "she's a spy. That's what she's been doing when she disappeared on you, not going to encounter her lover like she had made us believe," he stated when his announcement was received with nothing more than cold silence.

"Lover," the Naboo inquired from her friend wile preposely dismissing him completely.

"He follow me when I came to find Anakin," she replied shrugging off the matter, "his erroneous conclusions were obvious, but they were far too convenient for me to ever pondering straighting his sights."

Clovis watched the two dumbfound by this new information, his dread growing as Padme shook her head at her aide with a amused grin creeping up on her. Had Padme been on it too? Had her poisoning be, like the girl's love affair, been nothing but a fares?! _No,_ Did wouldn't have acted the way it did if that was to be true. "Where are we directed to," he questioned.

"We're already there," Ana answered.

"Coruscat," the former queen declared nonchalantly.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ana watched seemingly impassively as her twin untangled the Baron from his seat only to take his hands behind his back and clasp a pair of stun cuffs around his wrists. Movement to her side made her turn to a equally silent Padme. Acknowledging the Naboo's silent question Ana fell in steep with her friend as she started after her husband. Ana was thankful for the reigning quietude, she had much in her mind. Her senses had been flaring in warning ever since they left Cato Neimodia, she berated herself now for having dismissing it as nothing more than mere consequence from their forced departure. For the continuity of such displeasing sensation could only mean whatever had arisen her awareness in such a manner was a event yet to occur. Anakin paused in his steeps to activate the landing ramp making Ana attemtion return to the Baron, her gaze narrowing in the process. He had not fought her brother's hold choosing instead to keep quiet. Could it be that he would do it now?! Ana frowned, the man was an imbecile but he most certainly was not an idiot and even if that was to be the case she was more than sure he was a far cry from a dangerous foe to her brother. Clovis would need nothing less than her brother turn into Jar Jar for him to manage any kind of success. A twinge in her chest made her acknowledge she would have hurt the clumsy guy with such thoughts. _Even if they were true_! But there was something more that was putting her on edge, the nature of said 'feeling'. It did not feel like it had back in Cato Neimodia, not peril, more like…menace?! Mentally slapping herself for her internal debate when there was no time for it her mind finally concentrated enough in her surroundings for her to notice they had a welcoming party.

The young Jedi knight retook his hold _on_ the Senator beside him, it was totally unneeded, but he cold not resist the urge to assert his dominance over the other male. Allowing the Scipio's advances (sort of) towards his angel had been one of the worst trials to his control he had ever faced and now that he had been given the upper hand he was determinate to made use of it. The feeling of a out of place sensation made him turn his focus within and he suddenly felt himself happy from the tension coursing through him, _Ana. _It was little more than a shadow of a feeling something so eerily it probably would have gone unnoticed have not been for his training, _maybe my enhanced powers could have provided me with the ability even without it._ Anakin started his descent as his mind continued on with his musings. Not for the first time he cursed fate for his twin lack of Force abilities, had not been for that she would have been taken with him to the Temple. They would not have been separated, after almost a decade he could still remember the look of dismay in Qui Gon's eyes at the time of their departure from Tatooine, he had wished for the same.

Chancellor Palpatine waited for them on the landing platform, a flange of Senate guards positioned around in a close perimeter, but her brown gaze did not fail to notice the clone troopers scattered in all directions. Doubts about the Blue Guard's liability had found increasing voice in the Senate Rotunda after their constant failures as of late. Apparently Palpatine's uncertainty had finally been swayed by it. Master Yoda and Windu were both with him as well and the Senator could not help but give a small smile at the ancient Master.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Excellency," Anakin greeted as he stood before them.

"Anakin, is this really necessary," the older man inquired eyeing the Baron's tied hands.

"I'm afraid it is Excellency, it seems the doubts concerning the Baron's loyalties had been well founded."

"I see."

Nothing else was said before two clone troopers left their formation to approach Scipio's Senator. "I must confess I had harbored great expectations for you Senator Clovis, a pity you were of a lesser caliber than what I have taken you for."

As if already expecting Clovis continued silence Amidala watched as Palpatine signaled the guards to take the politician away.

"Do not worry yourself over him Senator, I know he was a close friend of yours but-"

Padmé raised hand stopped what kind words her once a time counselor had been ready to present her with to soothe her, "like you said Excellency, 'was a close friend'. The person who was apprehended today, I do not know him anymore," the Naboo confessed sadly.

Her sister's somber reaction to Palpatine's arguments made Ana shook off her paralysis and advance towards Padmé's solemn frame. Her friend was in serious need of a shoulder to cry on and she was more than glad in provide it to her.

"Ana," the Chancellor called cutting her actions short, "I must ask of you to bid your goodbyes, the time I had at my disposal for this meeting have long since ended and we both need to return to our accepted duties."

The young woman stiffened before nodding her understanding quickly proceeding to bow at Senator and Masters before launching a quick smile at her twin, "with your permission." Her back was soon turned to them as she followed after the Head of the Republic.


	42. 42 Temperance

42 Temperance

Ananta continued after the Chancellor into the heavily guarded airspeeder, they had then been quickly ushered inside. As always, there were no one else but them and the space had been modified to be separated from the pilot's side. The setting allowed for a somewhat appearance of privacy, like she had found Palpatine liked it, but she knew guards followed them out of sight ready to rush to their aide should the need arise. Ana took her usual seat across from the politician, her stance falling into the tightness of correct posture like it continuously happened when she was upset. Palpatine let silence reign between them, but contrary to when he desired time to muse over any new development and kept his vision lost in some point in space he now kept a glacial gaze trained on her. Hands than until a moment ago had stayed neatly folded over her lap coiled tightly as ire rose in her, she knew to be at fault, she knew she should not have left without a word of warning to the man opposite from her. But had her actions been such a transgression as to deem her deserving of such unsettling treatment? _It isn't like I have neglected my duties or something of the sort! _It was that autocratic compulsion of control that made him react like that, she was sure, but she could not find in herself to dismiss it. Not this time. _What was I thinking, _crossed her mind her mind not for the first time as she recalled being the one and only reason for her current predicament. Sighing she uncoiled her hands before smothering off the wrinkles in her attire her previous actions had just caused. _A mistake,_ caused by grief it had been, but her responsibility none the less. Decision taken, blue clashed against blue as she stared back at him. She would return to Padmé. How she could have been pondering being able to accept another's control over herself, she wondered then. _This had been bound to fail from the very beginning!_ There would be talk; Force knew how Moore had been right about news being breeding ground for gossip in the Senate's halls. But such annoyances were a burden she was ready to suffer, used and ditched, they would say laughing at her expense. _Let them laugh! _And laugh they would for, after the erroneous beliefs concerning her relationship with the man beside her, leaving her responsibilities could only mean one of two things; Palpatine had lost the interest or, she had caught a bigger fish. Seeing she would return to Padmé's 'service', it wasn't needed too much in the ways of brainpower to know what would be 'decreed' as true. _Maybe now Senator Baab can get off my hair, _she mused wishfully, the woman could be really vexatious when she wanted, even if the politician had yet to managing coming on top in any of their encounters

"Excellency, may I have a word?"


	43. 43

A.N. Took me long enough, but here it is. For anyone who could find this chapter a bit confusing in relation to the last one, try to see it as a happening somewhere half-way through it. Anyway thanks for reading and favoring, knowing there is people out there appreciating my work gives me a feeling of accomplishment like no other think can.

43

With boredom masterfulnessly hidden behind a mask of concerned attentiveness Sidious pondered over the sound the Senator's body would undoubtedly make every time he would collide against all the hard surfaces he was sure to encounter during his forced descent towards the Plaza bellow. But alas, such musings where not more than wishful thinking, his masterpiece of intermingled events leading him to his ultimate goals, the epitome of his life's work, obviously of greather importance than any momentary pleasure he could claim from his carefuly contained primal urges. He smothered a sigh as the politician before him continued with his leghty litany, he could not contest the glee he felt over the increased self-serving power-hunger beings among the supposedly Republic's servants, but could neither deny his absolute distaste at the complete lack of any serious complications to his endeavors. Even Organa with his slight better than infantile attempts in thwarting the unstopable events already set in motion long before that simple-minded politician was even born did little more than keep him somewhat alert, but still completely capable of outmaneuver any and all of his tries at something that was clearly out of his league. Although far from being outwited the dark lord did not found the situation any less worrisome, such easiness would eventually lead to an inevitable lethargy. The very concept of his person falling under anything anywhere near akin to the apathy reigning over those auto-intittled protectors of the Force abhored him so that he had hopped his soon to be apprentice's early past had jagged enough his mind for turning his manipulation in more of a chalange, sadly the boy turn out to be nothing more than an attention deprived chit that would be easily swaided by a couple of well aimed praises and secured by nothing more than a handfull of carefully placed doubts. Seeds of mistrust, he has found, were the most effective path for control. His apprentership under Plagueis tutelage had tuned a latent capacity for twisting any truth into unbreakable binds. But the boy had been redeeming himself enough, such line of thought made him refocus his mulling in a completely different individual interelly. Fury cursed through his veins unbounded as remembrance of that insufferable girl pulled at his laboriously crafted restrains. The chit had yet again dismissed his wishes and disappeared on him, not long for sure, his informants proving anew their worth,but still her conscious choice in premeditatedly ignore his known designs had revealed itself increasingly irksome. Ever since his firsts contacts with that speck of a girl she had stubbornly fought off any and all of his veiled attempts at controlling her actions. _She's too independent, _he contemplated not for the first time, his 'strings' always proving short of being capable in containing her properly. Worst, she completely outmaneuvered him in such happenings effectively keeping him from being able to actively reproach her actions.

Caught by Pestage appearance the Puppet Master rose from his seat, taking his time he promised the oblivious politician he would keep up with such important matter (the same already slipping off his mind with as much speed as he dismissed the grateful Senator).

"Excellency, I lament my intrusion but you have instructed me to alert beforehand," Pestage said as way of greeting.

"Senator, I'm afraid we must end this meeting, I have pressing matters demanding my attention." It did not pass unnoticed to the Dark Lord the shine of calculating interest in other male's eyes, had it been another time he would have gladly taken the opportunity to amuse himself by making the simple minded fool go on a choal darter hunting. He did somewhat enjoyed this few perks of his chosen alias even if the inferiority of his targets' intellect made him discard the possibility of ever being sufficiently entertained.

"With your permission'" the Senator excused himself by the way of a swift bow before letting both men to their own devices. He barely registered his fallowing aides as he speed up away from the Chancellor's office. After the Head of Republic's unmistakable words of dismissal the old human had said nothing about his momentarily delay in his exit, but the other male's arched brow seemed to have inflicted him a profound sense of shame from the likes he only ever remembered being felt only when he had been a scolded wet dipper pup.

Palpatine wasted little time watching the Senator taking his leave before rounding past his desk, setting up a brisk pace he proceeded towards the hidden turbolift in his office, "I take the girl is in her way back."

"Indeed, Skywalker had just contacted the Temple," Pestge accented beside him.

"Their mission?"

"Successful but-"

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation the Naboo spared a glance at his companion, his countenance enough to break the other's silence.

Pestage promptly presented a hand sized holoprojector from inside his attire before flicking it on. Palpatine's contentment was palpable as he took in the blue figure speeding up across the narrow ledge and the attaché barely managed to restrain a shudder at the rapacious way he was eyeing the images.

Contrarieted Sidious averted his gaze from what turned out to be the answer for his enduring dilemma, "transfer the data to the holo in my private office ,"he threw over his shoulder to the quiet male not waiting for any reply before steeping in the speeder stationed on the secret small landing platform. His staff knew better than to displeasing him and it was past time the girl learn it too.


	44. Chapter 44

A.N. Here's another chapter for you all, I'm sorry, but I caugh a persistent cold that does not seem interested in leaving me alone any time soon so my mood was not the best to give it an overlook and correct any mistakes I am sure to have made. My bad!

44

Decision taken, Ana focused her gaze on the unnerving blues before her, "Excellency, may I have a word'" she said firmly.

Again, the Sith Master found himself forced to make use of his impeccable control, it wouldn't do to loose his temper with the enfuriating chit by way of reachiing out and ripping her still beating heart from her chest before her horrified eyes. Instead he frowned, "not here," he drawled, his fury ebbing somewhat at her obvious displeasure at his 'request', but she was sensible enough to .keep her quiet.

Soon they were leaving the transport behind and steeping in the turbolift to ascend into the superior levels of the Senate's building. Sidious gladly accepted Ana's continued silence as he herd her directly towards his private office. But his reprieve ended as soon as the door slid shut behind them, in a sharp turn the young female was facing him. Her stance enough for him to know she would not even consider yielding in whatever matter she had in her mind, _we will see about that,_ he gloated pleased at her defiance, it only entertained him when he knew it to be hopeless. And was that momentary thought what gave him the revelation, that rebellious spec of a woman would never truly lose her allure, not as long as she obstinately fought his will at every given opportunity to only be met by faiure. The mere sight of her untamed spirit cracking every time it occurred gave him a sense of control that he would not relenquish!

"Excellency, I must speak with you of a matter of great importance," Ana repeated, she could not loose the opportunity to inform him of her intentions.

Palpatine aproached her slowly, the certainty of his victory making its wait more enjoyable still. His height and girth were little more than hers, but them he felt like he towered over her. Storing away such blissful feelings for remembrance in the times she was sure to leave him exasperated. Face blank as her eyes fallowed him he walked past her to the holotable and without hesitation turned it on. Not a single gasp left the figure rooted behind him, not choke or croak could have betrayed her presence as he sensed her tense at the images glinting before her eyes. Tired of the horrified face his mind eye had provided him with he turned to see the real thing, surely it would be far more enjoyable. He almost staggered, instead of the frightened girl he was thrilled to approach Sidious was faced with a stern-looking one.

She was found out! She could not deny the fear coiling in her belly, but she knew as well this new development gave her a reprieve from the suffocating guilt every time she remembered the truths she kept from both her brother and sister-in-law. An in would be far from happy about being deceived, but he would overcome it, eventually.

Palpatine's slight frown passed unnoticed as the girl seemed lost in her own little world, had she simply keeping her wits in her corrent predicament he would be elated for the demonstrated control of her emotions, he knew her to be as emotional as her twin. But that was not the case, even if he could have not sensed the multitude of feelings roaring in the girl the new glint in her eyes did nothing to fool him, _relief._ That wouldn't do.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Sidious took a moment to rearrange his thoughts, the girl would not deal well with a push, but a pull... He did not brake her focus on the images playing ahead from her instead taking advantage of it to prowl closely. The same mask he had used years before to beguile the Naberrie girl into cleaning the path for him surfaced again as second nature almost when he forced her attention on himself the moment he blocked her line of sight.

"Excellency, I-"

Palpatine shook his head denying her the chance to compose herself before replying, "Ana, did I not asked of you but to be careful about using your powers?"

Ana stood silent as she regarded the Naboo questioningly, she had not expected that, for the Chancellor to calmly if a bit dejected to goad her into regretting her actions. She was stumped.

The Dark Lord made quick work of her hesitation, before she could effectively sort through these new developments Palpatine gave a tired sigh, "I know you meant well, but the current state of affairs between the Jedi and the Republic is turbulent at best," he beginned, "this war may be an incredibly lucrative exploitation for great part of the supposedly servants of the Republic-"

Ana's eyes, that had been lowered until them, suddenly snapped to Palpatine's. His words meaning not at all lost to her.

"-but still, there are beings that only think in the well-being of the citizens and the perceived continuity of this conflict is revolting them in such a way many of them are starting to raise voice against the Order," he said in way of explanation as he took a seat pulling her down with him.

"That's absolutely preposterous," she let out suddenly annoyed, "were they expecting for the Jedi to end a war of this dimensions in mere days! Force?! They are not all powerful," she bristled getting up only to find herself pulled back down.

"Believe me my dear, I know. Their forces are strained at best and the fact knights are being pick off one by one only worsen this situation, but they are still a considerable force. And the fact Dooku was renown throughout all the galaxy as a respected Jedi Master before he turned rogue isn't helping the situation."

Ana worried her bottom lip, she was aware of this, (how could she not when she found herself in the mist of the Republic's political undercurrents), but for it to concern the Supreme Chancellor... She was pulled off her musings by a hand in her shoulder.

"It was difficult enough to convince Master Yoda and the rest of the Council to accept the Order's placement in the Republic's army when having their trust had even that had started to waver," Palpatine confided, "if they discovered I have been hidden your abilities from them," he let go of her to turn to the still playing images in front of them, the blue hues illuminating his silhouette.

Ana's insides knotted painfully as realisation dawned on her, _what have I done?!_


	46. Chapter 46

46

Sidious was content, how could he not when the girl's horror lulled his senses into almost palpable bliss as such dark feelings brushed against his awareness incessantly. He almost let her drown in the pit of despair her guilt, (such a demeaning feeling) had drag her to, but she was far from outlasting her usefulness. He was never one to break his playthings in a simple whim, not usually anyway.

_Maybe I can talk to the Council, explain myself! _Surely they would allow her that much_, surely?! _Ana was shaked off such musings at the feeling of a hold in her intertwined hands. Blinking off the haze of her thoughts she focused wary eyes in the politician seated beside her.

Palpatine fought back a glare at the girl's obvious dismissal, his control reigning on his temper before his hold could crush her wrist in s bout of fury. She was a slippery thing, he knew, but her constant refusal to any kind of dependency towards him was turning their interactions all too frustrating for his tastes.

Ana did what she could to give the Naboo a small smile as she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, she rearranged her thoughts; it was time for damage control. Pulling off Palpatine's hands she got up and immediately started dropping on him the point that could be used to remove his person out of that mess.

"Your Excellency did not know! How could you when-," she cut herself short, the admittance leaving a sour taste in her mouth "-not even my twin knew?


	47. Chapter 47

47

Ana fail to notice the rage in the politician's visage as she turned her back on him; she crossed tense arms over her chest, but a strong sense of something akin to danger made her return her sight to the silent Chancellor. "I will be taken before the Council I'm sure."

"My dear, the Jedi, you could not lie," he supplied, irritation aside, he was interested in how she thought to be able to get away with it. Was she that idiotic or…

Ana tried to block the blush from completely covering her face, but knew it to be almost impossible. Turning in her side she hopped the blue hues coming from the projected images in the otherwise dark room were enough to camouflage such unrequired body reaction. "I will not lie. From my mouth will sprout nothing more than truth- as I divulge how I have kept such a secret from everyone in my life."

She had turn to him then; her position between him had the holotable making her form fall into darkness. It was a premonition of her destiny, he knew, how could it not when she dwelled so close to the abyss that was his realm? So close and yet so far! He had noticed how she tried to cover her shame at revealing her intention to trick the Jedi in a game of words. Her morals, nothing more than an obnoxious thing used to control, to restrain! No, those were something completely unnecessary pernicious even for someone who was destined for more. And she could be so much more if she allowed herself to be. If she allowed him to raise her above the vulgarity she stubbornly claimed for her person. He saw the potential in the girl, potential for greatness and, like her brother, she would too embellish his crown.


	48. Chapter 48

48

"There will be no need for such," Palpatine proclaimed rising to walk over to a surprised Ananta.

"No need, but excellency-"

"This is the only copy," he replied turning to the now paused image, "and I fully intend to destroy it as soon as we finish our conversation. Now, if you please could sit quietly and let me finish my explanation," Palpatine told her infusing his words with not small amount of authority as he snatched the disk he had just ejected from the holotable.

Ana's temper momentarily rose against the command in his voice, but she quickly thought better of it, she had already created enough problems, behaving as a spitted child was off the question. Taking her seat she refocused her attention on Palpatine as he did the same. His face was half hidden in the shadows, the absence of the light emitted by the holo enough to make the chamber fall into almost complete darkness, the small remains of the day's radiance barely able to breach their location through skyscrapers and semi closed shutters.

"I understand your will to do more than store data files and make tea," he said that last part with an unmistakable grin, "especially since the existence of your gift makes you feel like you are disregarding the good you could do, but, I need you to understand my side as well, "he told her almost pleadingly. Ana was caught off guard by it, she had totally expected for the politician to pointed out to her the stupidity of her actions, the unmeasurable mistake she had been terribly close to make and a consequential demand of not engaging in any other ill-thought deed, he was in his right after all that she had managed to pull off. She suddenly felt ashamed and her eyes fell to her hands, silence stretched around them at Palpatine's continued silence, but she did not break it, she did not dare. Movement beside her made her look up to find the Naboo walking away from her.

"Did you really feel that strongly about giving a bigger contribution to my cause," he inquired as the shutters opened to the night reigning outside, his hands clasping at his back. He did love a good game of words, he always did. Deceive with truths, it was a science that few accomplished and rarely mastered, but **he **did! It was easy, he discovered, once ones gained others trust. Such a dangerous feeling, such weakness, _such foolishness!_ He trusted no one. But he had to admit, it was a very useful thing, trust. Fear was useful as well, but not with everyone he mulled as he eyed the girl's reflection, her blues pinned on his back. Unfortunately some being's trust was hard to achieve, but guilt could very well suffice, _for now._

Ana opened her mouth only to close it again, did she? There were times she was far from agreeing with him, but could she really say she knew better?! She was a newbie in something he was clearly gifted. Her very being rebelled against any kind control over herself, but was it anything more than any lingering fear from her younger years, was she letting her past restraining her? She was unsure. Ana averted her eyes from the Naboo's back to the sights outside; the city-planet glowed in the night, life continuing indifferent to her fears and doubts. _I see. _"Yes, yes I do," she told him decided.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Hissing Ana pulled herself off the ground, her eyes narrowed as she spied the Umbaran looming quietly above her. How was it possible, how?! Moore had complete and totally annihilated her! Righting herself she fell into the defensive stance already familiar to her and waited.

She had to confess, she had thought it strange when the Chancellor had revealed to her Moore would take upon herself the task of training her. The Unbaran had a thin complexion, even more so than herself, ad that to a introverted personality and a fighter would be the last thought in ones mind. She should have known better!

A new taste in her mouth returned her conscience to the present, _blood,_ she must have bitten herself in consequence of one of Moore's blows. _Or either all of them, _her pride was as bruised as her body. _And think I once thought Typho was a harsh mentor, she muled lamely as she took a new blow to her_ ribs.

"You must concentrate," Moore said softly just before striking again.

Ana barely managed to dodge the attack, if her unfamiliarity with Moore's choice of fighting stile had made it hard for her to gain any kind of upper hand over the other female before, now that she felt incredibly worun out and hurt, she seriously doubt victory was in her imedilate future. _How much more before she tires of beating me up, _Ana mused lamely as the ache of her body intensified, _I need a break!_

The Unbaran sighed as yet another side kick found its mark on her human adversary, not from the first time since the start of their match Moore pondered in witch capacity did her Master thought the girl could be of any use. _Surely not as a fighter, _she mused as she eyed the bruised girl who tried not to hold her thorax, she was certain she had cracked her a couple of ribs. Yet Moore had to admit, the young human knew how to handle pain, many would have claimed for mercy long before theybur had ended up in such pitiful state! Even in shaking legs, she stobufly stood upright.

The door hissing open caught both females' attention and they turned to welcome a smiling Chancellor, "Excellency."


	50. Chapter 50

50

Palatinate's brow shot in the air the moment he laid eyes on the girl's pitiful state. She was in obvious pain, so obvious he needed not to make use of his superior senses to perceive it. He spared a glance at the pale acolyte, her appearance the complete opposite from the girl's.

"Ana, my dear! What in the Republic's name-? Forget it," he cut himself short as he wave it off, "I've came to fetch you to accompanying me to ttoday's Senate's session," the reprimand evident in his tone, "I will need to revise my plans," he completed absent-minded.

Ana felt surprised, although serving the Supreme Chancellor for some time already this was the first time he spoken of such intentions, she glanced at Moore, her countenance as stoic as ever.

"Should I inform Pestage for him to delay his appointments so as to escort you," the Unbaram questioned quietly.

The politician shook his head, "I cannot pull him off from such task, it had already been postponed for far longer than its wise to do so, neither can I allow you to left those dossiers unattended. I want them devoid of any useless bills or idiotic measures that serve only for some Senators' to pay the patronage of their political life." _I could held them a little higher if only they showed some cunning about it. _

Ana was caught off guard with this new assignment, but truthfully she should not have been so surprised. Had she not been entrusted with seeing to the Chancellor's needs during his office meetings, and when not shadowing the politician Moore kept her glued to her side as she perused through stack after stack of data discs before store them accordingly. They had been training her! Such realization hit her head on letting her annoyed by her own brainlessness; how could she gave missed it?! Had her time with Padme caused her to expect so little of herself that she thought to be incapable of nothing more than mere tea serving in the mist of the Republic's political arena?! _I haven't done even that,_ she mulled as she recalled her times with her sister-in-law. For the first time in her life she had been pampered and she had been craving it so much that she completely forgo her beliefs in the wort of hard work, the merit it holds. Everything was bestowend on her without any kind of effort on her part.

Ana's refocused on the two beings before her, her little reverie had not passed unnoticed to the Naboo, his piercing gaze locked on her as he maintained his conversation with the Umbaran. Ana attempted a bow, it ended up somewhat stiff, but she was quite proud of managing it in her current state, "Excellency there is no need to find a substitute, there is still a couple of hours before the beginning of affairs in the rotunda. I will be ready by then."

Palatine eyed her, more than lonely trying to discern the veracity in such assumption, "very well, I'll be waiting."


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ana took off the respiratory paraphernalia as soon as she stepped out from the bancta bath. She still felt sore, but her ribs had mended properly she was sure, if for nothing else then because she could finally breath fine in what seemed like a painfully long time. _Well, almost fine, _she mulled hiding a grimace when she turned too quickly to the nearest droid.

"All the charts seem fine," the medical droid promptly announced as he grabbed a syringe from a nearby table, "after a day's rest there would not be any lingering sequels."

"No," Ana retorted motioning for the droid to stop, "no soporific drugs please."

"It will help in your rest, there will not be any countermeasures apart from the expected drowsiness," the droid tried to advise.

She shook her head, "just administer me something to soothe this persisting ache."

"Are you thinking about moving yourself with freshly mended ribs," it replied in its emotionless voice. Its computing circuits incapable of achieving a satisfactory answer to explain the female's illogical behavior. It ended up doing as instructed, its normal programation being overrode by the virus-like program anonymously implanted under the guise of a software update.

Ana tested the medication's efficiency by taking a deep breath and regreting it the moment her lungs expanded, even in its numb state the pain was still enough to make her clench her jaw in a laughably try to fend it off. She tried again, shallow breaths this time. Yes, that was the way around it she realised after a couple successful attempts.

_Now for the worst part._

_..._


	52. Chapter 52

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, but this tendency had come to stay. Still, hope you can still enjoy this tidy bit.

52

_This is torture, _the thought crossed Ana's mind as she felt her cloths start sticking to her clamy skin. Her body was starting to show signs of the pressure she was forcing upon it. Rage surged in her mind at such disgusting display of false pretence and empty reasoning. And for what, for interests that nothing had to do with the people they represented. She darkly watched as the Neimodian Senator dragged on his 'worries' over the Separatists' army increasing strength. For a moment her discomfort laid forgotten as she fumed inside at the slap in the face that the continuity of him in such position represented. Promiscuity runned rampant in the Senate's halls and it seemed seemingly impossible to find anyone who was not involved in some sort of scheme on the fight for power. Padme and her friends merely the exception that confirmed the rule! The Republic had became little more than a travesty of the grand democracy it once was.

Tired eyes glanced over at the man discoursing in front of her, even the Chancellor with all his proved cunning seemed incapable of dismantling the webs hindering the Senate's proper conduct. It was obvious the lobbies were the true government. No wonder the Chancellor keep himself as private as he could without jeopardizking his political career, the most meager dent in the walls he had erected around his person could be enough to render him captive to one of this behemoth of a saarlac's tentacles.


	53. Chapter 53

53

''Excellency,'' Ana called worried at the politician's stone face and continuous silence. His mood had been dark ever since the Senate's session had ended.

Palpatine took a step forward, his sights lost in the scenery, "not pleased with such outcome are you," he replied glancing back at her.

She opened her mouth only to close it again, stiffing a sigh she averted her eyes from the blues pinning her down,"yes, but to be truthful, I can't say I was expecting it to end differently."

"So, you learned how things work already," Palpatine launched at her.

Eyes focused on her interloper, distaste marred her features only enough to show him her thoughts about such matters before disappearing.

He turned to her amused by her antics, _**definitely fire,**_ he concluded satisfied.


End file.
